TCOT Long Range Repercussions
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: While Perry and Della prepare for the future, Paul tries to preserve the present and they all struggle to deal with the past.-The sequel to The Holiday Miracle story.
1. Chapter 1

_Being a romantic at heart, my stories always have love and romance in them. Sometimes I throw in a little mayhem and a murder into the mix but in the end Della and Perry go off into the sunset hand in hand ready for their 'next case' _

_This story came about after I received some requests for a sequel to my Holiday story and while it contains mayhem and involves a murder, there is the ever present romantic angle, which I am sure some of you will not like and will like the ending even less._

_That being said, I'd like to share my thoughts with you on this business of writing Fanfic. _

_First, let me say that I too, have been a Perry Mason fan since I was a kid and used to watch the original episodes with my parents and my best friend (we both had a big crush on Raymond Burr) I was always fascinated with Raymond Burr and Barbara Hale and thought that they played their parts very realistically. I thought they made a wonderful couple and could never understand how it was that nothing was done to show this. I also read the books and am now reading them over. In the books, Della and Perry did indeed have a 'romantic ' relationship but just like the show, it was left to the imagination (although it was more defined in the books) In the series, their relationship is defined by subtle looks and touches (he holds her elbow, opens the car door, and she's always with him) _

_I have always been a frustrated writer and even though my major is education, I did minor in Journalism and always thought that one day I might work in the field. That did not happen so, when I found this site by accident five years ago I was in heaven. I began to write and had great betas. They all gave me encouragement and support and I will always be grateful for that and for their friendship._

_Now for those 'thoughts'_

_Writing is good…having a beta is better and having a beta that becomes a lifetime friend who you can laugh with, who encourages and supports you and has faith in you even when you don't have it in yourself is the best!_

_Each story is the author's personal choice. They take the time to write it and use their imagination to entertain us. The story is theirs and it's the way they perceive the characters to be. The reader doesn't always have to like it so my advice is this—whether you like a story or not and want to leave a review, constructive criticism is a good thing and always welcomed…personal attacks are not._

_They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. That's true, but remember, that story belongs to THE PERSON WHO WROTE IT! If you want to borrow a word or two, or a line, or a character's name from a story, ask the author for permission. They will be thrilled that you think so much of the story and usually they will happily oblige._

_So there you have it. Just some of my personal opinions._

_I hope you will take what I've said in the manner in which it was intended…and happy reading._

_And now, here is TCOT Long Range Repercussions. With many thanks to Diane, who is not only the best editor but the fastest and who, while writing her own story took the time to edit mine. I will forever be grateful for her support but more importantly her wonderful friendship._

_Michelle_

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 1

To: Jefferies and Williams

2700 Wilshire Blvd.

Los Angeles, California, 29

June 16 1957

Gentlemen:

Be advised that I have been retained on behalf of Jeremy Nelson, the Chief Engineer for the Bonita Plaza Shopping Center currently under construction at the corner of Lankershim Boulevard and Doheny Drive in the City of Los Angeles, proper.

As chief engineer, Mr. Nelson is responsible for bringing the project in on time and has recently been made aware of certain discrepancies in the project accounts. The original budget for this project was sufficient for the purchase of all construction materials and labor costs in my client's experience opinion. However, as of this date the budget has been all but depleted while the project is still in the early stages of completion.

Documentation of expenditures has not been provided despite repeated requests made by Mr. Nelson. As a result of this, Mr. Nelson has contracted with Jensen and Sawyer accounting firm to audit the project. Please be advised that an audit will be necessary and will take place no later than ten days from the date of this letter. You are hereby directed to have any and all documentation and finances on hand. You will be notified of the time of the meeting by my office. I trust this will be the only letter necessary…

The attorney stopped in mid sentence and began to pace as he always did when something important was on his mind and he was searching for an answer. Sometimes his hands were fisted in one another, other times they were thrust in his pockets. Tonight the choice was pockets; the head bowed, the dark eyes holding a pensive, serious expression. The lines in his ruggedly handsome face were deeper and whenever this occurred it seemed to Della that he would age right in front of her.

[Della - Della Street….the woman he'd hired as his secretary seven years before…the woman he'd fallen in love with almost immediately and loved fiercely and with all that he was. The woman he would do anything for….give anything for…the woman who loved him just as deeply and knew him better than he knew himself. As Perry paced, Della sat in the leather client's chair, with her feet curled under her and her pad on her lap, her quiet presence deeply felt. Three inch black mules had long been discarded and were now lying on the floor in front of the long couch. She had been taking dictation for the better part of two hours and took this opportunity to stretch her long lithe body. Watching Della was like watching a ballerina in movement or a sleek beautiful cat. She moved with a natural elegant, unaffected grace that she wasn't even aware of.]

"Perry, we've gone over this one letter for a half hour and you're no closer to a conclusion." She moved over to him and gently put her hand on his arm to stop his pacing. "Every time you get to this part you stop. Look, I have an idea. Why don't you take a break and have some coffee or something to eat? You didn't finish your dinner but I can heat it up or call and order something else. Clay's is still open or if you prefer I can call somewhere else."

It took a minute for Perry to absorb what Della was saying and respond to her words. He turned and met her gorgeous hazel eyes with his deep blue mesmerizing ones and smiled the intimate smile that was hers alone. His voice, though a bit hoarse and somewhat tired, was loving as he brushed an errant curl from her face. "I'm fine Della. We really have to finish this so you can type it up in the morning. I want you to call Harry and tell him to send over one of his boys. The only way we'll get it to Sawyer on time is by messenger. Oh, and I'll need a copy sent to Mr. Nelson as well."

"Are you sure it's only this business with Mr. Nelson that's bothering you?"

"Sure I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you and this type of problem usually doesn't rattle you. You're just a little more distracted than normal. Is there something I can do to help...something you want to talk about?"

Perry sighed deeply and momentarily let his thoughts consume him. _'How the hell does she do it? It's as if she has radar. I don't want to tell her now because I'm not sure how everything will play out. Besides, once she finds out who's involved she'll be so upset and then all those doubts and suspicions that she had_…_that I helped her work through…that __**we**__ worked through will come roaring back.'_ The lawyer looked upward and rolled his eyes knowing that he would have to tell Della the truth and soon. He prayed he would find a way to cushion the blow so it wouldn't change her mind about their future. Hoping he could hold off at least until they were away from the office and it wasn't so late at night, Perry was brought back to earth by Della's voice.

"Perry, I asked if there was anything I can do?"

Perry smiled and nestled Della's chin in his hand. "I'm fine darling really. Let's just finish this, shall we?"

"I don't mind staying until we finish the letter and of course I'll do what you ask, however Counselor, I will not put one more mark on my pad until you take a break and eat something."

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter."

"No, you do not so why don't you tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

"What I want baby," Perry said, his voice becoming ragged, "is something you can't order from a restaurant." He took hold of his secretary's hand and pulled her closer, kissing her soft curls and continued his descent to her forehead, her delicate eyelids and her warm cheeks.

"I see, Mr. Mason but I…I…don't th…think that this…this is su…such…a good...good idea." Della was finding it hard to concentrate, let alone speak.

"My dear Miss Street, did you not tell me that I needed a break?"

"I did indeed."

"Does it matter what kind of 'break' I choose?"

"Noooo, it doesn't but I think that if we just stick to business and you have something to eat we'll get finished that much sooner and then…"

"And then?" asked Perry, giving Della the look she could never resist.

"And then, you can take me home and…"

"And have my way with you."

"I suppose," Della sighed, purposely feigning disinterest. "Now, let me get you some food and then it's back to work for us."

"You drive a hard bargain lady, you know that don't you?"

"That's why you pay me the big bucks mister." Della extricated herself from her employer's arms and walked over to the telephone. Watching her, Perry laughed to himself. She had done it again—gotten her way as only she could and he let her. He almost always let her have her way. She had him wrapped around her little finger and he could care less. He went behind his desk and picked up the contract. A smile crossed his face as an idea suddenly came to him. He knew what he wanted to say…how he would dictate the remainder of the letter. Dinner break be damned. There was only one break he wanted and it wasn't going to be in his office.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PD

Propped up with pillows behind him, Perry leaned back against the headboard of his king size bed which was well suited to its occupant. At present, the lawyer was holding Della in his embrace, and who at the moment was sprawled across his massive chest appearing to be fast asleep. Her soft luxurious curls were spread out, tickling his skin. Perry's arms were around her lovingly and protectively and he was tenderly caressing her face and running his fingers through her hair. Della stirred a bit and Perry left a brush of a kiss on her lips and quietly hushed her back to sleep. She sighed and moved even closer to him, feeling safe and content as always when she was in his arms.

Mason momentarily closed his eyes and breathed deeply. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with his beautiful secretary, he knew he had to make a call. Then he would wake Della and over that dinner she wanted him to have, would quietly and gently tell her the news…the one thing he'd been dreading since he found out himself. His body arguing with his mind, the attorney finally relented and slipped out of bed, thankful that he didn't wake the stunning brunette. He pulled on his boxers and pants and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. It rang a few times before a woman answered. Perry made pleasant small talk for a few moments then asked for the person he needed. He didn't have to wait long.

"What gives Perry? I don't talk to you for two weeks then you call three times in one day. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Max. I know you're busy but this is a matter of utmost importance…it's personal."

Max Stein knew his friend and knew he didn't panic – except when it came to Della. It was only if something happened to Della or she was sick or sad and he didn't know how to help her. Max was almost afraid to ask the next question.

"Perry, you know you can call me anytime. I'm here for you buddy, for whatever you need. But…"

"But what?"

"Uh, this doesn't have anything to do with Della or you and Della does it? I mean everything is all right between you—she…that is…she still is wearing that gorgeous rock you gave her…?"

Perry almost laughed as he answered his friend. "Yes Max, everything's fine with Della and me."

"I thought so. When Judy and I were with the two of you Saturday night the girls couldn't stop talking about September."

"I know. We had to change the date four times. Between Della's father's heart attack and her nephew's broken leg from the skiing accident we were starting to think that there was a black cloud hanging over our heads but thankfully everyone is fine now so it's full steam ahead."

"So why the cloak and dagger tone to this call?"

"Listen Max, can you meet me for lunch tomorrow around twelve-thirty or one? I'll call Clay's and make a reservation if that's okay."

"Make it one and you've got a date. Plus seeing the lovely Miss Street always brightens my day."

"Sorry Max but this time you're stuck with only me."

"Oye Perry, you haven't told Della have you? That's what this is all about?"

"No, not yet but I can't put it off much longer. She already suspects something's bothering me. I better take care of it now or they'll be hell to pay." The lawyer was about to say good bye and hang up when he realized that his prediction was about to come true. Turning around he was met by flashing dark eyes and a stern look. Before he could offer an explanation he heard just four words.

You've got that right!


	2. Chapter 2

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 2

Perry Mason hung up from his conversation with Max Stein and sucked in a deep breath. As he turned to face Della Street, he raised his eyes heavenward as if to ask for help. He walked over to her and was about to take her hands when she crossed them over her chest and started tapping her foot.

"All right Counselor, suppose you tell me what's going on. It would seem that you've told everyone else so I think it would be to your advantage to let me in on this little secret of yours."

"Della, baby…"

"Just Della will be fine."

"Can we at least sit down? Let me get us a drink."

"Quit stalling Mr. Mason."

The attorney breathed deeply again and felt the start of a wicked headache. He struggled to keep his voice even.

"I am **not **stalling, however I am going to sit down on the couch. You are welcome to join me or you can stand there and be confrontational. It's up to you."

"I am **not** being confrontational!"

"Then what would you call your behavior?"

"I wouldn't call it anything other than asking you to tell me what you so obviously know is bad news."

"You're not being fair. You're not even giving me a chance to explain. It's attack first, ask later.

"Now who's not being fair."

"It's how I feel."

"Well how do you expect me to act when you leave me out?"

"I don't expect you to act like you're twelve."

"You know for a brilliant man Counselor, you're being quite immature yourself."

Perry sighed hugely. "And this conversation is getting us nowhere." He stood and again walked over to stand in front of his secretary. He spoke without raising his voice, but he was clearly aggravated.

"Look Della, I've had a hell of a day and now I have a hell of a headache. I think it's best if I go for a walk and maybe by the time I get back, you will be more amenable to having this conversation with me."

Suddenly Della knew she had gone too far. She tried to deflect the time bomb she knew was about to go off. Her voice softened and she looked at her employer almost shyly. "We never did have dinner. I…I could make you something or…"

"I'm not hungry." Perry turned and started for the door but stopped when he heard Della's voice. It was something between a sob and a moan but it was so quiet, he almost didn't hear it."

"Perrrry…I'm…I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

In an instant he was beside her, pulling her into his arms. Feeling her body tremble and her tears on his shirt, he held her tight, one hand rubbing her back, the other stroking her soft curls. Her tears always made his heart ache and this time was no different.

"Shhhh…shhh…don't cry darling, please don't cry. I'm sorry too. It was unfair of me to take out my frustrations on you. Come over here with me." Perry led her to the couch and sat down, gently pulling her into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he cradled her against him, all the while continuing to rub her back and gently wipe the tears from her face.

At length she raised her head and met his stare. Her voice was low but clear and she placed her hand on his face in a soft caress.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I will baby, but first will you do something for me?"

"I'll do whatever you want Counselor, you know that."

"Yes, I do. I want you to promise me that you won't let this affect us or our future. You have to promise me that you will be logical…that you won't let your emotions override any decisions that have been made already. It's going to be hard enough because the people involved are our friends, but please Della, please separate them from us. I love you. I love you so much…more than I've ever loved any woman…and we've come so far…we've overcome so many obstacles. I don't want anything to ruin what we have. I couldn't stand it if…"

"Perry, I love you more than anything and I don't want anything to spoil what we have either. But you're scaring me so no matter what it is just tell me."

Della felt Perry's grip tighten as he began to speak.

"Sweetheart, when was the last time you spoke to Nina?"

"I think it was last Wednesday…no Thursday, remember? I stopped by around noon because you were at that lunch meeting with Judge Ackerman and Alex Newman and Max. I invited her and Paul to come with us and Judy and Max Saturday but she said that Paul was working a big case and she didn't think he would be free."

How did she seem to you?"

Della scrunched up her face and if the situation wouldn't have been so serious Perry would have laughed and teased her. Now he sat waiting for her answer.

"Come to think of it, now that you brought it up, she looked tired…and a little sad. I asked her if everything was all right and she said that she was just tired because P.J. was cutting another tooth and keeping her awake at night." A thought flashed through Della's mind and she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "You're not asking me just as a concerned friend or the baby's Godfather are you?"

Perry shook his head. "I'm afraid not, kid. Della, yesterday Paul came and talked to me."

"I know. I was there but something told me that he wanted to speak with you alone so I picked that time to file those papers at court."

Perry smiled slightly. "I figured as much. Anyway, he and Nina…well they've been having trouble for some time now—for months actually. And it seems like it won't be getting any better. He…they're getting a divorce and Paul wanted me to represent him."

Della's faced paled considerably and she began to tremble once again. For a moment she couldn't talk and when she found her voice it was shaky and raspy. "Oh God Perry!—Paul and Nina. No, oh no! It can't be. It just can't."

"I know darling, I know. Believe me I was just as shocked as you were. I thought I knew Paul so well. He's one of my best friends. He's like a brother to me…Hell, he **is** my brother. We've gotten so close to Nina, too. I don't know how they kept it from us for so long.

"They put on a good front that's for sure. All this time and neither one of us suspected anything. Maybe they didn't tell us because they thought they would be all right or maybe…"

"Or maybe what?"

"Maybe they thought we'd take sides or we'd both side with Paul."

"I thought of that too. But whatever they thought the cat's out of the bag now and I don't think there's any going back. That's why I want to talk to Max. If anyone can help them it's him. I'm going to have Max suggest counseling first. If they don't want to do that then I'd like him to act as their mediator or worse case scenario, Paul's counsel."

"This is a mess and as much as I love Paul and Nina, the one my heart really breaks for is the baby." That thought brought a fresh onslaught of tears and Perry held Della close, soothing her once more.

"You're right Della, it is a mess and the only way to help them is to be there for them and the baby. The only good thing in this is that the baby is too young to realize what's going on and, knowing Paul and Nina as we do I'm sure their first concern will always be P.J."

"Perry?"

"Yes dear?"

"Now that I know, I'd like to be at that meeting tomorrow with Max—if you think I wouldn't be in the way."

"Reading my mind again Miss Street? I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. You know I trust your judgment implicitly and your insight is remarkable. You're right so many times it's almost scary."

"It's just plain woman's intuition Mr. Mason."

"Della, my beautiful wonderful girl, you are many things but plain you are clearly not and neither is that mind of yours." Perry nuzzled Della's forehead then pulled back and looked at her lovingly. "Now, as important as our friends are and as major a problem as they have, can we put it all on hold and just concentrate on us for now? Correct me if I am mistaken but I do believe you mentioned dinner…so if you take care of the entre, I will be more than happy to take care of dessert. Do we have a deal?"

There was no verbal confirmation from Perry's secretary. Instead, she met his lips with her own and left him with such a searing kiss that it blocked out anyone and anything except the two of them. Perry would later tell her that her kisses gave lip lock a new definition.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The clerk at the Adirondack Hotel in downtown Los Angles smiled approvingly at the tall women standing on the other side of the registration desk. Dressed impeccably in a lightweight knit dress that fit her like a glove she slowly pushed one side of her shoulder length blonde hair away from her face as she signed the book in a neat precise signature. Holding up a slim silver compact she checked her cherry red lipstick, making sure that and the rest of her makeup was intact. Looking up at the clerk with dark brown eyes, she gave a fake smile to the young man as she answered his question in a breathless voice.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, young man. One week, maybe more. I'll have to let you know and by the way, call me Vanessa."


	3. Chapter 3

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 3

By one-thirty the next afternoon, Perry, Della and Max had been seated in a corner booth of the Grill and had moments before been served their lunch. Over steak sandwiches for the men, a seafood salad for Della and glasses of iced tea and lemonade, they discussed Paul Drake and his marital troubles. Knowing his friends as he did, Max immediately sensed how upset they were and hoped that Paul and Nina's circumstances would not affect Perry and Della's own future plans. Approaching the situation logically, he spoke in a low, even voice.

"So Perry, exactly how do Paul and Nina want to handle this?"

"I'm not sure of all the particulars. As I told you, I didn't find out until yesterday myself and I really didn't get a chance to speak with Paul at length. I had clients most of the day and he had his own work to take care of and then too, we were both a bit shell shocked to say the least. Paul did say that until he told me it hadn't seemed real to him."

"Do you think there's any way to fix it?"

"Paul was pretty adamant, so no, I don't think so but we can hope."

There was a lull in the conversation and Della took the opportunity to interject her thoughts. "Max, is there some way you could, you know, talk to Nina…strictly as a friend and maybe see if you can do or say anything to help?"

Max reached over and placed his hand over Della's. "You know I would do anything for you sweetie, but, you also know the law. If Paul wants me to represent him that would be…"

"A conflict of interest. I know, I guess I was grasping at straws."

"Yes, and furthermore, I really haven't known Nina that long. She began dating Paul what—less than two years ago? And while she is very nice I always thought she was a little standoffish. Judy said the same thing. So while I don't think it would be a good idea to do as you ask, I will act as a mediator if they want to go that route."

Perry moved closer to Della and tugged her to him, planting a kiss on her head. "I know you want everything to work out baby, and for everything to stay the same. But sometimes it doesn't and you have to let it be. Apparently Paul and Nina want different things now. They've decided to go in different directions and the only thing we can do is to be around to help cushion the blows. We have to allow them to travel different roads no matter where that journey takes them and we have to be there for them and our godson."

Before Della could answer, Fletcher "Fletch" Mc Candle walked over to the booth and in his affable manor told Perry that he had a phone call from Jackson. Perry excused himself and as he went to take the call, Max focused his attention on Della.

"All right Miss Street, now it's your turn."

Della stabbed some greens and shrimp from her salad in one graceful move and looked at the attorney with a questioning stare. "What do you mean it's my turn"?

"I mean now that Perry is gone to take that call, I want to know how **you** are."

"I'm fine Mr. Stein, never better. Thank you for asking."

Max blew out air in exasperation. "Della, maybe I'm out of line here but I've got to tell you how I feel. Not five minutes ago, I said I didn't know Nina Drake all that well and I don't. But…I do know you and I can see how this has affected you. Believe me, you have every right to be upset and I want you to know that you can come to me and Judy anytime. We love you and we'll always be here for you. More importantly Perry loves you. Don't let what's happening to the Drakes color any future decisions. If the two of you ever needed each other, it's now." Max paused a moment before continuing. "This could bring you closer together than you are now or—it could tear you apart. I hope it will do the former."

The sadness that Della had tried to mask became clearly evident. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her faced paled considerably as tried to convey her feelings. "Max, I know you're right. Perry tried to tell me the same thing last night. I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to him and I sort of acted childish—for lack of a better word. He was going to tell me everything but I overheard him on the phone with you and I attacked him instead of letting him tell me. He said some things too and we had an argument. Oh we made up and now everything is fine but I'm so afraid." Della looked down at her ring, twisting it around her finger, then back up at her friend. "If this could happen to Paul and Nina then—then what chance do Perry and I have?"

"For one thing you are not the Drakes. For another, and this is the winning answer: you and Perry have a special connection—a special kind of love. It defies logic and only comes to a very few. I know you'll be all right and what's more Mama said you'll be fine—and we all know that she's never wrong. By the way, you might want to wipe away those tears and put a smile on your face because your fiancé is on his way back to the table."

Della quickly pulled out her compact and in a few seconds removed any trace of tears. Taking a breath, she took her Max's advice and when Perry returned to the table, he was greeted with one of Della's beautiful smiles. Although everything seemed calm, Perry had the feeling that something important had transpired between his girl and their friend while he was gone. He was about to say something but Max saved him he trouble.

"Man Perry, what is it with you big criminal lawyer types? Can't even have lunch without getting interrupted. Thank goodness you brought the charming Miss Street along. At least I wasn't bored, although I do think as beautiful as she is, she's looking just a bit tired."

A silent look passed between the men and suddenly Perry understood the hidden meaning behind Max's words. Turning his attention to Della, he gently brushed a wisp of hair away from her face and spoke softly.

"I just talked to Jackson. He's going to finish going over those reports and then give them to Marie and Fran to type up. I also spoke to Gertie and since this is Thursday and we have no appointments this afternoon and none tomorrow I decided that we all could use a long weekend. So, young lady, what say we bid _adieu_ to Mr. Stein, and I take you to the beach or wherever your heart desires. Afterwards, we'll go home and it will be just you and me kid. We'll lock the door and take the phone off the hook and be incommunicado for three, no almost four whole days."

"That sounds wonderful Counselor. There's only one flaw in your perfect plan."

"And that would be?"

"We still have to go over a few things, namely three contracts and some letters requiring your signature. I did however, call the messenger service this morning and the papers are on their way to Mr. Nelson and Sawyer and Jensen and, as you put it, the so called firm of Jefferies and Williams."

"My dear Miss Street, those contracts and letters can wait until Monday and…since I am the boss and I make all executive decisions, I am herewith ordering no work until then so that, is that!" Perry rubbed his hands together in a sweeping motion indicating that there would be no more discussion.

"He has a point Della, only…"

"Only what?" Perry asked somewhat indignantly.

"Only you think you're the boss but it's really Della. She just acts like you're the boss so your clients don't leave and go to another attorney."

Perry looked lovingly at his secretary and sighed as he answered his friend. "And don't I know it."

Outside the restaurant Perry and Della said their good bye's to Max and walked the short distance to the car. Perry opened the door for Della and once she was seated went around to the driver's side and slid into the driver's seat. He was about to turn on the ignition when he felt Della's soft delicate hand tug his large strong one. Turning to her, he immediately knew she had something to say. "What it is baby, what's wrong?"

"Perry…I'm…I'm scared."

"I know you are. You're putting up a brave front but I know how you feel. Believe me I feel just as badly. Like I said before all we can do is be there for Paul and Nina and the baby. Beyond that, it's out of our hands. Now, you look exhausted. Beautiful, but exhausted. You tossed and turned all night and you were up so early this morning. That's one of the reasons we're not going back to the office until Monday. You, my girl are going to rest and I am going to spoil you something fierce. So, you have a choice: I can take you home or since it's such a beautiful day we can go somewhere –anywhere you want as long as it's peaceful and quiet."

"Can we take a ride to Dana Point and…"

"And?"

"Will you hold me and not let me go?"

Mason drew his secretary to him and held her in a tight embrace. Pulling back he left one arm around her as he started the car with the other. Before driving out of the parking lot Perry turned to the woman he loved. His voice was as gentle as she had ever heard it. "You're the boss."


	4. Chapter 4

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 4

Monday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Not too hot, but warm and sunny with a light breeze—the perfect summer day. By eleven a.m. Della had finished a myriad of tasks and was now admiring the dozen red, pink and white roses that Perry had sent her. They had been delivered only a half hour earlier and although Perry had bought her flowers the Friday before they were at home on her dining room table. These, the card said were 'just because'—a reminder of how much she was loved.

As Della breathed in their wonderful fragrance, her mind wandered back to the weekend just past. True to his word Perry had taken care of her as he always did, spoiling her in that special way he had. They had driven down the coast to one of their favorite spots, Dana Point. During the ride, Perry had held her close and they had listened to the romantic songs of Sinatra, Bennett, and Como on the radio. Upon arriving at the quaint coastal town, they removed their shoes and hand-in-hand walked along the beach that she so loved. Later they looked in Della's favorite shops and Perry indulged her with a beautiful sterling silver bracelet. The proprietor admired Della's exquisite flawless marquis engagement ring and remarked on the classically elegant simplicity of the stone.

When asked how he made his decision about the ring, the lawyer looked at the beautiful brunette standing beside him and smiled. "That was easy" said Perry. "The ring is exactly like the woman who is wearing it."

Della felt a warm blush come over her as they thanked the man for his help and the good wishes and walked out of the store into the bright sunlight. They stopped at the local coffee house to try a new blend that was being advertised and pronounced it delicious. Before leaving, Perry bought his beautiful girl a bottle of perfume and some bath salts. Della laughed and said he was buying them more for himself than for her and he chuckled and tapped the end of her nose, admitting she was probably right. They passed a men's shop and Della tugged his arm and nodded her head in the store's direction. Perry didn't want to go in, explaining he had enough clothes and it was he that was doing the spoiling, that the weekend was for her. Despite his protestations, he let Della have her way and ended up with three new dress shirts, two casual shirts, a few ties, and a sweater so soft that Della practically purred when she ran her hands along the sleeve. On the way home, they had dinner at a rustic looking inn that was known for its seafood and culinary flair for desserts. After a meal of Caesar salads, Oysters Rockefeller (Perry slyly reminded Della that oysters were considered aphrodisiacs), lobster tails, and twice baked potatoes, the waiter rolled a cart over which held crepes, cheesecake, chocolate éclairs, and strawberry shortcake. Another waiter brought out a tray of flaming baked Alaska. The choice was hard but Perry finally settled on the baked Alaska. He wanted Della to pick something for herself but she was so full she could only manage a bite or two of Perry's selection.

By the time the couple had finished dinner and lingered over coffee and brandy, it was beginning to get dark. Perry put the top down on the convertible and Della fell asleep looking up at the stars while snuggling close to her handsome attorney.

The rest of the weekend was just as wonderful. There were intimate romantic dinners, time spent sitting on the terrace and dancing to the music of favorite singers on the stereo. Even with their penchant for privacy and wanting to stay in and lock the doors, they did manage one dinner out, another trip to the beach and one to the park. A smile crossed Della's lips as she remembered the most important part of the weekend. Perry showed her in a million different ways what she meant to him. He let her talk out her feelings, tenderly kissed her hands and passionately kissed her lips, held her tight to him or cradled her gently in his lap. Knowing how emotional Della was feeling, Perry was surprised when she brought up the subject of their own future. Sitting on his lap, her head, over his heart—always her favorite place – they talked about their upcoming wedding. Perry, she knew, would let her have whatever her heart desired but she was adamant, sticking to her plans for a small and simple ceremony and reception consisting of only family and close friends. Of course one thing led to another and as Perry held Della in his arms he began to gently caress her slender body. Della shivered from his touch and raised her face to his, the look she gave him making him forget to breathe. They were mere inches from each other and could feel their hearts pounding. In one swift move, Perry picked Della up and carried her into the bedroom where he proceeded to fulfill her every need and more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strong arms pulled Della back against a broad chest and a voice whispered in her ear. "Daydreaming on the job again Miss Street?"

Della tried to extricate herself from her employers embrace but he wouldn't let her go. She turned her head and flashed him her most dazzling smiles.

"I do believe Counselor, that I have the right to defend myself."

Perry tried to keep a straight face. "All right then, I'm listening. Go ahead and make your case but you better make sure to defend yourself properly because you only have one chance."

"Just one, Mr. Mason?"Della asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Just one Miss Street, and you only have two minutes. Your time starts now."

His secretary took on the look of little girl who had gotten caught playing dress up with her mother's clothes and jewelry. "You see, it's like this. I was in a very low mood when the most wonderful man in the world spent the weekend with me and made sure I had the most amazing time. He was so loving and attentive, but then he always is that way and that's one of the many reasons I love him so. That's all there is to it. That's the only explanation I have. Will that suffice?"

Perry turned Della around to face him and kissed her soft curls. "That was a lovely explanation and it would seem as though you are in a much better mood this morning so I have to say yes, that explanation will suffice. So, what is next on your agenda?"

"I have some things I have to take care of but I seem to be incapacitated at the moment."

Reluctantly Perry let Della out of his embrace and stepped back a bit. "There, you're free to do whatever it is that you need to. But I would be remiss if, as your employer, I didn't state the obvious."

"And what would that be?"

"You, look beautiful. I think the weekend agreed with you."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you but I wasn't aware that employers tell their secretaries something so personal."

Perry sucked in a deep breath. "**THIS** employer tells his secretary how she looks and, as your fiancé, I can also tell you how much I love you."

"Mmmmm…that is definitely music to my ears. And by the way, I love you too."

Perry smiled and nestled Della's chin in his hand. "I know you do baby. Now, I am going into my office and pretend to do some work until…"

"Until Max and Paul get here for the meeting."

"Are you okay with it Della? I mean sitting in on it because if you'd rather not I'll understand and I'm sure Max and Paul will too.

"I'm all right Perry, really. Thank you for understanding but I'm a big girl and it's part of my job. Besides, Paul is our dearest friend. He's always helping us and now he needs our help so we have to do whatever we can for him"

"That's my girl. All right then, just let me know when Max gets here."

"Of course I will." Della shrugged her head toward Perry's office. "Now you'd better get in there and look like a lawyer."

"Yes ma'am, I'm going, I'm going. Perry retreated into his office and not five minutes later Gertie was on the line announcing the arrival of Max Stein. As Della waited for him, she shuddered a bit and hugged herself tight. She had convinced Perry that being at the meeting wouldn't bother her. She sighed hugely because the fact was it did bother her. It bothered her more than she was willing to admit…even to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 5

Perry Mason was ensconced behind his desk with Paul Drake and Maxwell Stein sitting comfortably in the client chairs. Della Street, notepad and pencil in hand, sat cross legged as she most times did, close to Perry on his favorite spot—the corner of his desk. It was second nature to Della and she almost always sat there except if a client, Lieutenant Tragg, Hamilton Burger or another law enforcement officer was there.

Perry sat silently as Max began to question Paul about his marital situation. Given that this was his niche, he was well prepared in how he comported himself as he elicited the information he needed.

"Paul, before we begin let me just say how badly Judy and I and our whole family feels about your problem. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make this as painless as possible for both you and Nina."

"The detective lit a cigarette, then snapped the lighter shut. Smiling slightly, he kept a normal tone of voice but his friends knew the depths of his true feelings. "Thanks Max, I appreciate it. I'm still kind of in shock if you want to know the truth.

"I'm sure you are Paul, but I need to know what happened and I need to know now. The sooner I have the information the sooner we can get on with taking care of business, as unpleasant as it is."

Drake took a deep breath and momentarily closed his eyes. Then he opened them and began to tell his side of the story. "When I first met Nina it was like a light went off in my head—no, it was like a million lights. She was the first woman—and I say that with the greatest kindness and affection—that I really fell for and I mean I fell _**hard**_. All the other women were, for lack of a better word, dames. Oh, they wanted to take care of me and were always happy to do anything I needed but they were just so shallow."

"I know what you mean," Max said with an empathetic nod. "The same thing happened to me with Judy. I dated a lot before I met her but no one could hold a candle to her. I'm sorry Paul, please go on. I just had to interject that little fact."

"Nina is a lady in every sense of the word. She's beautiful, smart, loving, caring, has a great sense of humor and can be downright stubborn and indepen…" Paul stopped suddenly and looked first at Perry who immediately caught on and then at Della. His face held a genuine grin. "No wonder I fell in love with her so fast. She reminded me of Della."

The secretary's face had been down, concentrating on taking copious notes and it took a minute to process what Paul had said. She felt a warm blush come over her. "Irrelevant Counselors," she objected with a soft smile.

Perry hid a smile and questioned his secretary in his best courtroom manner. "Miss Street, do you have an objection you would like to share with the court?"

Della raised her head. "Yes, I do, Your Honor. We are here to discuss matters pertaining to Mr. Drake's marital situation. That in no way, shape, or form has anything to do with Mr. Mason's personal feelings about his secretary so I suggest you render your decision accordingly."

Mason stood and walked around the desk, pacing as he sometimes did, then, walking back to where Della was seated the big man stood in front of her, locking his eyes on hers.

"I'm ready to hand down my decision, Miss Street."

"Aaaannnnd?"

"And I will have to overrule it." He brushed the back of Della's face with his hand. "You see, Miss Street," he continued in a gentle voice, "as much as I agree with you about office propriety and we do maintain said proper decorum in this office, this time I have to overlook it. I just can't help it. Everything Mr. Drake said about Mr. Mason's secretary is factual and since we are among friends and this meeting is more personal in nature it is my final decision that we overlook any and all compliments paid to Mr. Mason's secretary—just this once. I also hereby order that the defendant take his secretary out to dinner tonight at the restaurant of her choice and then finish the evening with some dancing or whatever activity she chooses. Does that meet with your approval?"

Della had a hard time controlling her laughter but she managed. "Yes, Your Honor, I believe that your ruling was fair and I am more than willing to accept the punishment meted out. Now, if it's all the same to you I think it's about time we get on with this meeting and take care of the matter at hand."

"I concur completely Miss Street, and just for the record let me say that Mr. Mason is a very lucky man and there's not a day that goes by that he doesn't know it." Before Della could say another word Perry smiled and winked at her then sat back down in his chair.

"Nina and I used to banter like that with one another," Paul said wistfully. "In the beginning, she was everything a man could want: helpful and wonderful and loving – but not the smothering kind of love that makes a man high-tail it. She seemed to understand my crazy schedule, especially if I was helping Perry on a trial case or doing work for him. It didn't even seem to faze her. So, of course she made it so easy to love her and before I knew it we were friends and then very quickly after that lovers. I was so in love with her that even if she hadn't gotten pregnant I would have married her. We just would have done it later rather than sooner. So, as you know we got married in January and P.J. was born at the end of June. As much as I loved Nina, I never knew you could love someone the way I love that boy. I want to give him everything. I want to take care of him and protect him and watch him grow up. But now, I don't think that's likely to happen. Nina's changed in the last few months. I didn't say anything to anyone because I thought it would pass. She says that once we were married, I didn't keep the promises I made her. I didn't cut back and I kept the same hours…accusations like that. Now she says she wants full custody instead of shared and she'll probably get it too."

"Why do you say that, Paul?" Max Stein interjected.

"Nina's family has money," Paul explained with a defeated sigh. "Old money, if you know what I mean. She said that if I do anything to stop the divorce or try to get custody, she would make trouble for my business and for me where the baby is concerned. She's already decided that I will have visitation rights only, and very limited visitation at that."

"Are you sure she's not making empty threats? She's not saying this just to see if you'll give in without going to court, which might embarrass her family?"

"I don't know," Paul admitted with complete dejection. "Oh before I forget, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I keep getting these phone calls. The caller doesn't identify herself but it's creepy."

"How so?"

"When I answer, all I hear is a woman's laugh. It's high pitched and then it gets low, you know breathy. It's so weird. The trouble is I know I've heard that laugh before but I can't remember where or when. I don't know. I don't anything at this point. I can't think straight."

Della, who had resumed taking notes, looked up at the men and without missing a beat said, "Astrid"

"Who is Astrid?" asked Max.

"Astrid isn't a 'who.' Astrid," Della said with blatant dislike, 'is a 'was.' Astrid Smedley to be exact. She was one of Perry's stenographers the first year I worked for him. As I recall, she was a short scrawny girl—a plain Jane if you'll excuse the expression. She spoke right through her nose in an awful twang. One of those high-pitched nasal voices that makes your hair stand on end. I know that's not very nice but that's what she looked and sounded like. She was nice enough at first, pleasant to me and the other girls, and very good at her job, but she couldn't keep her private feelings separate from her professional duties. She had a major crush on Perry and tried to get his attention any way she could. When it was clear that he wasn't about to give her the time of day because—well because you know, our feelings for one another…she did a complete three-sixty. She was as cold to me as she could be and she quickly transferred all her feelings to Paul." The secretary shuddered slightly. "She gave me the willies."

"That's my girl," Perry said with a smile. "She has a memory like an elephant. Nothing gets by her."

Paul snapped his fingers. "You're right, Beautiful! I don't know why I didn't remember her. She was something all right."

"What happened to her?" Max asked Della.

"I let her go," she replied. "I had no choice. The turmoil was affecting office morale and the work. The story going around was that she moved to New York. Gertie said she heard it from the stenographers.

"Yeah, and it was wrecking havoc in all our lives too." Paul ran a hand over his face. "I can't think of anything else at the moment Max. I'm drained."

"Then we'll stop for now. I will need the names of her family and your friends for deposition purposes. I also would like the names of your operatives. If in fact, we do go to court, I want every 'I' dotted and every 'T' crossed. I don't want to leave anything to chance." Max stood up.

"I'll have that list by the end of the day. Thanks, Max. Thanks for everything."

"Yes Max, thanks. You don't know how much we appreciate this." Perry stood and shook hands with his law school buddy.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances but I'm happy that I can help."

After the door had clicked shut behind Max, Paul turned to Perry. "All right Perry. I'm going back to my office and at least try and get some work done. See you both later and—and thanks.

"You're welcome buddy. See ya later."

"Yeah, see ya Perry."

Della watched the detective leave then turned to face her employer. "Perry?"

Already going over another matter, Mason didn't look up. "Hmmmm…?"

"Would you mind terribly if I called Nina and asked her to have lunch with me tomorrow? Maybe she'll be willing to talk to me, you know woman to woman."

The question got the lawyer's attention and he looked up into Della's face. "Della, do you think that's such a good idea? I know you want to help but….."

"Perry, listen to me for a minute. I'm very upset about this situation and like I said before, while my main concern is for the baby, I'm also worried about Paul and Nina. I don't want to interfere, I just want to help…and, if calling Nina and seeing if she'll have lunch with me will help, even a little then I would like to try. I'm not going to take sides, I will be as impartial as I know how but I would feel really terrible if I didn't do everything in my power to help them."

Perry stood and took Della into his arms, hugging her close. He kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent, not wanting to let her go.

"My beautiful girl, ever the eternal optimist. All right, if it will make you happy go call Nina and see what you can do. I have one piece of work to go over and then young lady, you and I are going to lunch ourselves."

As Perry watched Della gracefully exit his office he momentarily stopped breathing. She was so damn beautiful but had no idea how beautiful she really was. It wasn't the first time she stole his breath and he knew without a doubt it wouldn't be the last. When at last he resumed his normal breathing he sat back down at his desk and tried to finish the paperwork in front of him. He was halfway through the brief when a thought flashed through his mind and he grimaced.

'_Astrid Smedley__…__after all these years.'_

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPD

The door to the suite opened and the woman walked through, kicking off her shoes and hurriedly shrugging her coat off. Before going into the bedroom, she placed two large shopping bags on the counter of the small kitchenette and went through the double doors and over to the unmade bed. Sitting down on the rumpled sheets she pulled a folder out from a large carry all that was lying on the floor next to it. Opening the file, she read the information inside and an evil smile crossed her lips as a thought played over in her head.

'_Mama always said good things come to those who wait.' Who would have thought that moving to New York would have been such a lucky break? I can't believe I saw them in Central Park on that insipid carousel…of all the places. Here I am taking care of the Henderson's little brat and lo and behold I look up and there they were…..after all these years. And they're so gaga over each other, it's disgusting…..ugh! If that wasn't enough they're engaged!...engaged dam it! Well, I'll fix that. True, I had to bide my time but it's going to be worth it. Now I can get back at all of them—the big shot lawyer and his little fiancé, that P.I. who couldn't give me the time of day and let's see, oh yeah, his bottle blonde wife. Thank goodness, I still get the L.A. papers. Now, the only thing left to do is call the offices and see if Sally is still working there. She was the only one that cared about me. If she's there, maybe I can get her to tell me what they're schedules are so I can plan accordingly. I already have the job. Now it's a matter of making sure they go there in the next couple days. It's their favorite place so I can only hope that they'll show up. Then one by one, I'll get my sweet revenge."_

Finished with the file and her devilish thoughts the woman proceeded directly into the small kitchenette and began to unpack the shopping bags. The first one contained two plastic bowels, a knife, some plastic forks, a hand mixer, a small chopper and a plastic bottle filled with a clear liquid. The next bag produced raw fish, garlic powder paprika and a light brown chalky substance that smelled and tasted like cinnamon and sugar. Carefully all the ingredients were chopped, diced, and mixed together and put into a small container. She put the container into a large black carry all and put all the other items back into one of the shopping bags. She cleaned the sink and counter with bleach and rags, making sure no trace was left behind, and put those items in the bag as well. That task completed, she walked into the bathroom, scrubbed her face until it was devoid of any makeup, then returned to the bedroom where she began to change. The two piece blue suit with the gold buttons and pinched ruching came off and in its place she put on a loosely fitting drab grey dress with a thin leather belt. She slid her feet into plain black flats and pulled her hair back and tied it tight. After putting on the mousy brown wig already shaped in a bun, she put on a pair of glasses with a simple black frame. Going over to the phone she picked up the receiver and waited till the desk clerk answered and connected her to the number she'd requested. When the secretary on the other end gave her the information she needed she thanked her and laughed a high-pitched laugh. Then she said good bye in a soft breathy voice.


	6. Chapter 6

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 6

Della sat across from Nina at a corner table in Carver's restaurant. The eatery, whose claim to fame was its diverse menu and fresh baked bread, and crowded with lunchtime patrons, was a perfect place to go on the June day. As the women sat at their table looking over the menus, Della noticed Nina's face. While still lovely, Della thought she looked somewhat pale and tired, more so when she had seen her the week prior. She also noticed something else: Nina had dark circles under her eyes. After ordering their meals and glasses of iced coffee, Della began to tactfully broach the subject that was uppermost on her mind.

"Nina dear, I was so glad you said you could have lunch with me today. I was afraid that when I called yesterday, you had already made other plans. By the way, how is my handsome, brilliant godson and more importantly, who is watching him?

"I'm glad you called Della. Believe it or not I haven't been in the mood to go anywhere lately, and I think this is exactly what I need. Thank you for asking me. Now, to answer your questions, P.J. is fine, he's absolutely fine", Nina laughed. "My Mom is watching him, or should I say he's watching her. Did I tell you that he started to walk so now we really have to watch him. He started two weeks ago, right after his birthday party. It's been a little crazy around our house so I didn't get a chance to tell you. Anyway, he's getting into **everything** and I mean everything! The other day he toddled over to the desk in the office and decided the ink looked really inviting. He had seen me use it not an hour before so he thought he would color the blotter. Needless to say, there was ink everywhere—all over the desk, the rug, and on him. He was covered, and I do mean covered. All you could see were his four little teeth and the whites of his baby blue eyes. I took some pictures before cleaning him up, which took hours, not to mention the office. I had just gotten him cleaned up when Paul..." Nina stopped in mid-sentence and Della saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Nina, is there anything I can do?"

"I guess you know, don't you?"

"Yes sweetie, I know. Perry told me and I saw Paul yesterday."

Nina suddenly pelted Della with questions. "How did he look…did he say anything…did he tell you that he might move out next week…did he tell you he wants shared custody?" The only reason Nina stopped was because she had to come up for air.

"Nina, I won't lie. Paul is devastated. Perry and I are too, but this isn't about us. We love the both of you and we love the baby. All we want is for you and Paul to be happy. Paul looked tired and drained and he did mention something about custody but didn't go into much detail." As always, Della was the epitome of tact, being careful not to divulge any confidences discussed in the office the day before.

"Oh Della, I just don't know what to do. When we got married I thought that Paul would cut back a little, especially after the baby came. He did for a while then he went right back to his old habits. I would make dinner and he would call and say he was going to be late or he would be home and have to leave. I can't tell you how many times I've asked him to give up smoking, especially around P.J., but he won't even try. I guess I finally had it and last week we had the biggest argument yet. I want to be fair and try to understand but it's just so hard sometimes. I guess my nerves were shot and I really gave him what-for."

"Nina, Paul is a wonderful man. He's honest and sincere and would do anything for you, but with that having been said, sometimes he can be a bit annoying. He has the worst timing of anyone I know, but he has a heart of gold and his motives are nothing if not heart-felt. True, he always had a way with the ladies and a roving eye but when he met you that all changed. I may not know many things but I do know this: Paul Drake is one of the finest human beings I know and I am proud to call him my friend. He's been there for Perry from day one and for me from the moment I met him. He loves you and that baby more than his own life—and truthfully, more than I ever thought he could. My only advice to you is to think everything over really carefully before you make any _decisions_. I'm not telling you these things because I'm taking sides, but so you will understand Paul a little better. Even if you know someone really well, sometimes you need to look at them objectively from someone else's viewpoint. All I'm trying to do is give you that chance. And Nina, no matter what happens between you and Paul, Perry and I will always be here for you—for all of you."

"Thank you Della, thank you for being so honest with me and thank you for being my friend." Nina smiled slightly then looked at her watch. "I know this must be hard on you and Perry and I wouldn't blame you if you both sided with Paul. I mean, you've known him longer and..."

"There are no sides in this Nina. There is only thinking about and doing what is best for P.J."

"Della, promise me that no matter what happens, please don't let it affect your relationship with Perry. You made so many plans, and I would hate to see something so right get turned around. I would feel so guilty and I know Paul would feel awful as well."

Della smiled warmly at her friend before answering her. "You're the third person that has told me that. I think I should probably take the advice. Look Nina, I won't lie and tell you that when I found out I wasn't shocked and scared, because I was. But Perry and I talked it through and I can honestly say that I won't let what's happening to you and Paul color any decisions that Perry and I make. Perry and I will be fine. You just concentrate on your situation with Paul and that handsome Mr. Drake Jr. and I have a feeling that it will all work out." Della smiled inwardly and sighed as a realization came to her. She wasn't worried any longer. She knew that she and Perry would be fine. They could handle whatever came their way. They were deeply in love and that love would see them through. Della was brought out of her reverie by hearing Nina's voice.

"I'm not that hungry but I wonder where our order is."

"Well I'm starving. In fact I can hear my tummy rumbling." The girls laughed and looked in the direction of their waiter hoping to attract his attention. He caught their eye and came over to see what they needed. Asked about the order, he smiled and said he would check on it immediately. Walking to the back he, was just about to go into the kitchen when a woman in a plain grey dress and a white apron met him at the entrance of the swinging double doors.

"I came to check on table eight's order. What the devil were you doing? When Charley hired you to sub for Maureen, you told him you were good and quick. Twenty five minutes for two simple dishes like these is way too long. And what was the deal about giving me their table? You're supposed to have it. That's one of Maureen's stations."

"I'm sorry," the woman replied in a whiny nasal twang. "Blame the chef. He put the food on the plates but it looked awful so I rearranged everything. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. You know what they say, it's all about the presentation and making sure everything is right. And as for giving you their table, just do me this one favor will you, Walt?" Take these plates out to them. I have an emergency…a woman's thing. Now run off like a good little boy and make sure the blonde gets the dish with the paprika."

"Why is that? There's nothing written down that says she wants paprika on her food. It doesn't even look like paprika. It's brown, paprika is red."

"I know that Mr.-Know-It-All, but paprika on what she ordered gives it a little color and zing, so I added it. And **my** paprika definitely has zing."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say, Alice." The waiter took the luncheon plates from the woman and walked away to deliver them. "Smart ass dame," he muttered under his breath. "I wonder if her panties are too tight. And that voice…ugh, it's God awful."

As Walter the waiter was placing Della's and Nina's plates in front of them, 'Alice' the waitress divested herself of her apron while making sure no one saw her. Hastily, she put on her coat and grabbed her large black carry all. She made a beeline for the back entrance, slamming the metal door shut just as Walter came back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the girls were beginning to eat when Nina excused herself to go to the ladies room.

"Della, you simply have to taste my fish and coleslaw. I've never had anything like it."

"But you hardly had any, a tiny drop on your fork doesn't pass for lunch in my book."

"We just started and I promise to eat a little more when I come back. I want to call Mom anyway and check on the ink bandit."

The women shared a laugh and Della said, "Tell your Mom to give the bandit a hug and kiss from me."

"I'll definitely do that. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time," the secretary replied. "I don't have to rush to get back to the office. I have an 'in' with my boss."

As Nina left the table, Della moved her plate closer and so it would be easier to taste the food the blonde had raved over. Della thought it was good for the most part, but a little too sweet for her liking. It also had a definite after taste that she couldn't discern. By the time the women finished lunch, said good-bye, and went their separate ways, Nina Drake wasn't the only one who looked somewhat pale.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPD

At three o'clock Perry walked off the elevator and down the hall to the private entrance to his office. He had grabbed a quick lunch downstairs at Clay's and although his meal was excellent as always, he missed Della. He always missed her when she was away from him but never more so than now, mostly because of what was happening with Paul. The attorney looked at his watch and knowing that Della and Nina were together and he had a bit of free time decided to stop by Hamilton Burger's office to speak with him. Even though they were on opposite sides in the courtroom, Perry liked and respected the District Attorney and knew the feeling was mutual. He wanted to get some advice on the suit he was handling for Mr. Nelson and although Perry was a brilliant litigator, having another opinion never hurt. Hamilton did indeed have time to see him, so the attorney called Gertie and left a message with her for Della. Having spent the greater part of two hours with the esteemed prosecutor and appreciating his time and help he was still anxious to return to his own office and the woman he loved. It had been an emotional few days and although Della had appeared to take the bad news about Paul and Nina in stride, Perry was still worried about her. Turning the knob on the door, he found it locked and had to fish for his keys. Once inside, he found it eerily quiet, which disturbed him. He was about to see if he could track down Della or Gertie when he heard anguished moans coming from the law library. In three long strides he reached the door and threw it opened. His face lost its color and he began to shake at the sight before him. Della, his beautiful girl, was half and on-half off the sofa, doubled over, and it was immediately clear to Perry that she was in excruciating pain. Knowing he had to be calm for her sake, he sucked in a deep breath and quickly went to her. Bending down, he spoke clearly but softly.

"Della, what is it baby…can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Per…Per…Perry…"

"Yes darling, I'm here. Just take your time honey. Take a nice slow easy breath and tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Hurts…stomach…hurts so….so ba…bad. C…can't breathe…too…too mu…much pain."

Della could hardly get the words out and when Perry gently raised her face to his, he saw that she was very pale and sweating profusely.

"Baby, where's Gertie?"

"Not…not here…sent…sent her to…ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"All right, Della listen to me. I have to get you help. I'm going to get you a blanket then I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No…no…hos…hospital."

"Della, you need help sweetheart, and the only place I can get it for you is the hospital. I'll be right there all the time, I won't leave I promise. I'm going to call Marv and tell him to meet us there, okay?

"O…okay"

As Perry ran first to the phone to call Marv Kramer, then to the closet to get a blanket, he was almost knocked down by Della, who moved past him with lightning speed, still doubled over. Perry stood by and watched helplessly as Della made her way to the bathroom and was violently ill.


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 7

Max Stein's brother-in-law Marv Kramer finished examining Della and covered her with a light blanket as she lay on a bed in a curtained area in the emergency room at Cedar Sinai Medical Center. At present Della's eyes were closed and although she wasn't sleeping, she was drifting lazily in and out due to the light sedative that Marv had administered. Marv picked up the chart that the head nurse Jackie had given him, checking it over once more before speaking to Perry.

"Della might be the patient Perry, but you're the one who looks sick. You look like hell."

"I always said you are the best diagnostician around, Dr. Kramer. But I don't care what I look like, the only verdict I want is the one about Della. What's wrong with her? Is she going to be all right? Does she have to stay here? What can I do for her?"

"Hold on there a minute Counselor." Marv held up his hand. "I can only answer one question at a time. First, Della will be fine, although this was the worst case of food poisoning I've seen in a long time."

"Food poisoning! What the hell…how'd she get that?"

"You tell me, you're with her more than I am. Her symptoms presented like appendicitis – vomiting preceded by a sharp pain in the lower right abdomen, and an elevation in her temperature. She was nearly incoherent, pale and sweaty, and barely conscious. I ran blood tests and that was the definitive answer. I know it was tough on you, but I'm glad she threw up as much as she did because I would have had to pump her stomach. Perry, do you know what she ate in the last twenty four hours?"

"Yes, I do. We've shared every meal since last Thursday evening. She had normal food, you know, bacon and eggs or pancakes for breakfast, salads and sandwiches for lunch and steak or seafood or chicken with pasta for dinner."

"And she was all right? No sign of any stomach pains or cramps, no fever or chills?"

"Nothing, not one little symptom. Not even a burp. She was perfectly fine…perfect and beautiful as always. We had a wonderful weekend, albeit a bit emotional because of something going on with some friends, but for the most part she was fine." Perry passed his hand over his face wearily. "She had lunch with one of those friends today. Whatever made her sick she had to eat at lunch."

"Perry, excuse me for prying but if those friends you're talking about are Paul and Nina Drake, I know a little bit about their troubles. I don't think Doctor-patient confidentially or lawyer-client privilege will suffer if I tell you that Nina came to see me for a checkup about two weeks ago and she was very upset. She was on edge, and not sleeping but she didn't want me to prescribe anything for her because of the baby. She said she had to be on her toes with him. So I listened and advised her to talk to a family counselor – both she and Paul – and she said she would think about it. While I understand she must be upset, it's highly unlikely the situation with the Drakes has much to do with the lovely Miss Street's condition. I'd like her to rest here for a few more hours. I want her to be a little more cognizant and for the fever to dissipate before releasing her. I'm also going to repeat those blood tests. If everything comes back the way I think it will then you can take her home. Make sure she rests for the next three or four days…say until Friday. She doesn't necessarily have to stay in bed but she's definitely to stay at home. If it's not too hot, she can sit outside on the terrace. Make sure she stays hydrated and no food until tomorrow morning. Then start out with lukewarm weak tea, ginger ale, and clear broth. If she can tolerate those, then you can gradually add clear jello and possibly dry toast. Don't start more solid foods unless she does well with the toast. She's lost sodium and potassium, so we have to build those levels up as well as balance her sugar. Make sure everything she eats isn't too hot or too cold – no ice and certainly no coffee. The nurse will write all of this down and give you a list of foods that will help replenish the nutrients she'll need. As I said it was a pretty bad case that's why I want her to get plenty of rest and to take it easy with the food. Food poisoning usually lasts twenty-four to forty-eight hours so I suspect she'll be back to herself by Thursday, Friday at the very latest. If she isn't, or seems to be getting worse, then call me right away. And Perry, I would try and find out where she ate today and have that place checked out. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Yes it does. As always you are very thorough with your examinations and your information. Thanks Marv, really. We appreciate it and I am so glad you were able to be here."

"Despite the circumstances, it was my pleasure my friend. You know I have a soft spot for Della. Now if you'll excuse me, I will see about those blood tests and I have a couple of other patients I have to check on. I'll be back a little later. Della should be coming around in a while. I didn't give her a strong sedative, only what I thought she needed to ride out the pain. It also made it easier to examine her."

Marv left the cubicle and Perry, still holding Della's hand, had his thoughts interrupted when he heard her call his name.

Mmmm…Per…Perry…" Her voice was groggy and she was trying desperately to open her eyes.

Mason leaned down and brushed her lips with his own in a soft kiss. He pushed away the curls that had fallen over her face and whispered in her ear.

"Shhhh…shhhhh…I'm right here baby. You're going to be fine. You're at Cedars and Marv is here taking care of you. I'm right here…I'm not leaving, just like I promised. You just rest and in a little while I can take you home."

Della sighed and Perry thought she had fallen back to sleep but moments later she finally was able to open her eyes even though they were still heavily lidded.

She looked at Perry with glassy eyes and a crooked smile. "Hiiiiiiii Counsssssssellllllor!"

"Hi baby. Welcome back." Perry bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Despite the fact that Della had just gone through hell and back, she sounded and looked like she was inebriated. He knew it was from the sedative but it was funny all the same.

"How ya feeling kid?" His voice was concerned and loving.

"I feeeelllll fiiiiine. Perrrrfectttly fiiiinnnne. Perrrry…?"

"What honey?"

"I waaaanttt too go hooommme."

"We will baby, we will. We just have to be here a little longer."

"The liiiighhhttts…"

"What about them?"

"'Arrreeeennn't theeeyyy beeeeaauuuutttiiifuuuul…and the carousel, it keeeeppps goiiiing arooouund and arooound. Ooooohhhh Perrry…I'm faallllinng, caaan youuu catchhh meeee pleeezzze?"

"Della, you're not falling honey. It just feels that way. But I'll sit here on the edge of the bed and hold you as best I can." The lawyer got up out of the chair that had been placed next to Della's bed and carefully sat on the edge, putting his arm around her. She was quiet for a time and he thought she had finally gone back to sleep. He looked at her, thankful she would be all right and smiled as he brushed the hair away from her face. Leaving a soft kiss on her lips, he leaned his body against the side rail and closed his eyes thinking he would rest a bit when he heard Della again.

"The liiiiiiiggghhhhtttss…..soooo beeaaauuutttiiifuuul."

"Yes honey, they're very beautiful but not as beautiful as you."

"You're soooo beauuuutifful toooooo."

Perry laughed. "And you are higher than a kite from that medicine so how about if you close those beautiful eyes and this time try and sleep a little. I bet when you wake up again, you'll be ready for me to take you home."

"Hoooommme…ouuurr bed…niiiiccccce…don't let go. Promiiiiise not let meeee go." Della was beginning to sound more coherent.

"Not a chance darling, not a chance."

"Hooome soooon."

"Yes baby, we'll be home soon and I will hold you close. I won't let you go." Perry brought Della's hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. By the time he had finished kissing her fingers, she was asleep.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPD

The clock on the nightstand read two a.m. and Della was asleep under her favorite Summer cover in her favorite position—wrapped up in Perry's embrace, her head on his bare chest. One arm was around his waist, the other around his neck. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she turned and sat bolt upright in the bed. She threw off the cover and ran her hands over the sheet. Her movements woke Perry who thought perhaps she'd had a bad dream. Sitting up himself, he put his arm around her, trying to calm her down a bit but it was to no avail. Della broke from his hold and continued to search for whatever it was she was looking for. Finally she sighed hugely, brought her knees up to her chest and lowered her face to them. Sobs racked her body as Perry sat there confused. He was at a complete loss as to how to help her. He stroked her head and rubbed her back, thinking that might bring her some comfort.

"What's wrong baby, what do you need?"

"I…I c…can't fin…find it."

"Find what Della, what are you looking for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I can't tell you this."

"Why not sweetheart?"

"Be…because you'll be upset with me."

Perry's voice was soft and he took Della into his arms, cradling her to him.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Della raised her head then slowly pulled her hand out from under her. "Look"

"All right I'm looking, but all I see is a beautiful hand."

"That's all you see?"

"Della, love of my life, it is after two in the morning. We had a horrible day yesterday and you scared the daylights out of me. I thought for sure that after everything you went through you would have slept through the night. But since you are awake and it appears sleep will elude us unless you let me in on this mystery question of yours can you please tell me what you are talking about?"

"My ring…I can't find my ring. It was on my finger yesterday but the last time I remember seeing it was at the restaurant. I can't remember anything after that except being sick." Della's face paled and she looked at Perry with frightened eyes. "Perry, you don't think that I lost it in the restaurant and someone found it and is keeping it or…"

Perry put his fingers to Della's lips to quiet her. He wanted to laugh but she was so upset he didn't think it was a good idea

"Shhh…..Della, listen to me. You didn't lose your ring baby, I have it. Jackie, the emergency room nurse, suggested that I take it off your finger when I brought you in because she wasn't sure what was wrong with you or what type of treatment you would need. She gave me some tissues and an envelope and I wrapped it up in the tissues and put it in the envelope and put it in my pocket. I tried to tell you but you were so out of it, I don't think you understood what I was saying. I was going to put it back on your finger when we got home but you were drugged and groggy and it was all I could do to get you to drink something then get you to bed. Besides, I felt that you should be awake when I put it back on your finger." Perry reached over and opened the drawer. He pulled out an envelope, opened it and let the ring fall into the palm of his hand.

"May I have your hand Miss Street?"

Della started to put her hand out so that Perry could put the ring back on but stopped. She looked down at the ring then back up at Perry. Her voice was so soft he could hardly hear her.

"Before you put that back on my finger I have something to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 8

Perry sat silently waiting for Della to tell him—well—whatever it was she had to tell him. His heart was in his throat and although he was reasonably sure the outcome would be positive he was still somewhat worried. Della had claimed that she had a wonderful weekend and despite the fact that she'd put on a brave front in the office with Paul and Max and had spoken to Nina, the attorney knew that deep down Della had concerns about getting married. Eighteen months, two family emergencies and four postponements later and Perry was holding his breath.

Della took Perry's hands in her own, brought them up to her lips and kissed them. Still holding them, she looked lovingly at Perry and began to speak.

"Perry, today when Nina and I were having lunch I realized something."

"What was that baby?"

"I realized that even though there were unforeseen circumstances that forced us to postpone our wedding, part of me – a very small part – was relieved. I guess I was scared for a lot of reasons. I was scared that I would lose my independence and that you wouldn't take what I'd say seriously. I was scared that we wouldn't be able to work together anymore because you would treat me differently. Mostly, I was scared because I was afraid that what is happening with Paul and Nina would happen to us—the little things would escalate into bigger things and before we knew it the worst would happen and we would be right where Nina and Paul are. It was as though I didn't trust our love and I am sorrier for that more than you can imagine. But, today—today I had a revelation. I realized that you and I are **not** Paul and Nina and that those things would never happen because we won't let them. I'm realistic enough to know that we will have situations that will arise that won't always be pleasant but I know we'll be able to handle them. We love each other, that's all that matters. You've always been so patient and understanding and I haven't always made it easy. You, Counselor are the most wonderful, amazing man in the entire world and if I haven't said it before, I'll say it again. I am so lucky you love me, even though I don't deserve you." Della let out a huge sigh and searched Perry's eyes or an answer.

"Are you quite finished young lady or are there any more facts that you would like to impart to me?"

"Yes sir, I believe I am finished with my explanation."

"Then come here beautiful girl." Perry gently pulled Della into his lap, cradling her to him. She snuggled as close as possible and looked up into Perry's face which held a tender smile.

"Della I'm sorry you had all those doubts and fears and I wish you would have talked to me but I'm glad that you came to the conclusion you did. You're right, what we do and who we are is never going to change except to get better – as if that's even possible. When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thought that comes into my head and I think to myself that I could never love you more than I do at that moment. But then I see you, and we go through our day and when I go to sleep at night, the last thought I have is that I loved you more than I did when I woke up. And my girl, as for being lucky and thinking you don't deserve me, you have that wrong. If anything, it's the other way around. All I want is to take care of you and make you as happy as you make me."

Perry brushed an errant curl away from Della's face. His voice was as soft as Della had ever heard it. It sounded almost reverent. "Sweetheart, you are the most enchanting, incandescent, endlessly fascinating woman I know and I love you with every part of my being. It's that simple. I don't know what else I can say."

"Oh, you've said enough believe me. You were very clear."

Perry kissed Della's forehead. "Good, now that all that's settled is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, Mr. Mason I believe there is." Della smiled mischievously and began to rub her hands over Perry's chest. She didn't immediately respond but kept moving her hands over Perry's arms, shoulders, neck and face. The attorney was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Della, darling are you going to tell me any time soon. The suspense is killing me…in more ways than one."

Della stopped her movements and locked her eyes onto Perry's. Never breaking contact she held out her hand and spoke in a soft but clear voice. "Will you please put my beautiful ring back on my finger where it belongs?"

There was no more talk as Perry happily fulfilled Della's request and moaned as she pushed him back against the pillows and he heard her whisper, "One good turn deserves another."

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPDPD

"Man Perry, you must have had some day. I'm just glad Della will be okay." Paul Drakes voice came through the phone. He sounded tired but still spoke normally.

"Thanks Paul. I'm glad I was able to get in touch with Marv. Della will be fine. We're not coming into the office for the rest of the week. Marv said it only takes twenty-four to forty-eight hours to really recover and since today is Wednesday, there's no sense in coming in for one day. Things are slow for once, thank goodness, so we might as well take advantage of it. Besides, we don't have to be in court so that's a plus. I've already spoken to Gertie. I let her know what was happening and told her to keep an eye on things. She's a trouper. We can always count on her."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there pal, Gertie is a life saver."

"That she is. By the way, before I forget, did you happen to speak to Nina yesterday or last night?"

"I did. She told me about having lunch with Della…and…"

"And...?"

"And I was wondering if Nina told you that she and I are going to try to at least be a little more civil to each other, especially around the baby. She also said that I don't have to move out, that I could stay at home and continue to sleep in the guest room. The house is so damn big, we could go a week without ever catching sight of each other, but I don't know. I never really liked the house but Nina fell in love with it right away. I told her we could afford something just as nice but a little smaller but she really wanted it so of course she ran to Daddy. I'll tell you, I was never comfortable with the fact that Louis Parker bought us the house. I never wanted to be beholden to anyone, you know. I think that was always between us." Paul stopped speaking momentarily and Perry heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Perry, I got off track for a minute. Anyway, as I was saying Nina really enjoyed having lunch with Della. I could tell she enjoyed it. She was more herself than she's been in a while and I know it's because of Della. That girl is a miracle worker."

'_That's for sure,'_ Perry thought to himself and smiled as he remembered his middle of the night soiree with the beautiful and delectable and sexy Miss Street.

Perry had no words of comfort for his friend at the moment so he picked up on Paul's comment about the women. "Della had a nice time too…well, except for the getting sick part, but I think there's a good chance that she's over it. I'm probably being overly cautious, but that's what I do where she's involved. By the way, Paul, I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Yes, I will go over to Carver's and nose around and find out what I can."

"Thanks Paul. Something is off, I can feel it in my gut. I don't know what it is but it's something. The thing of it is, Della and I were alone together from Thursday until Monday and we practically ate the same thing. Then, the minute she's out of my sight she gets sick, so that leaves Carver's. It's the last place I would think that would have bad food, but who really knows? The thing of it is, it's one of our favorite places for lunch. We're there so much Della knows the menu blindfolded. We may have to call in the health department but I really would rather not unless it's absolutely necessary."

And I suppose you want this information later this afternoon?"

"Oh no, not then." Mason tried to stifle a laugh.

"Whew! That's a relief. So when exactly do you want it?"

Perry could hardly contain himself. "Later this morning will be just fine…Bye Paul, and thanks."

As they hung up, the attorney could have sworn he heard a choice expletive being uttered from the P.I.'s mouth.

"I take it that was the esteemed Mr. Drake on the phone?" Della walked into the kitchen fresh from her glorious bubble bath, smelling of strawberries, vanilla and talcum powder. Perry turned and smiled as she approached him. As always he was amazed that even without makeup and perfectly coiffed hair and the smattering of those adorable freckles she looked exquisitely beautiful.

"Steamed is more like it. I asked him to do a simple favor and thanked him but he was less than pleased when I told him when I wanted the information."

"Let me guess, slave driver, you told Paul you wanted it yesterday."

"I am not and no I didn't. I told him I wanted it later this morning and my dear secretary just so you know, the so-called information has to do with your trip to Carver's yesterday. I want to make sure the food poisoning was a onetime episode."

"Perry," Della reminded him gently, "Paul's going through a lot right now. Maybe you could take it easy and not put so much pressure on him…hmmm.?"

"I know he's going through a rough patch and I feel for him. But he's the best at what he does and besides, I'm trying to keep him busy and not coddle him. Now, does that meet with your approval?" Perry tugged Della to him and held her tight.

"Possibly."

"Possibly?" He kissed her forehead

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He kissed her eyelids.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" Perry kissed her lips softly at first, then as passion began to build in both of them, Perry deepened the kiss, teasing and tantalizing in order to gain entry into Della's mouth. Finally needing air, they broke apart and looked at each other with a desire that they alone knew. At that moment, Perry wanted Della more than ever and even though they had 'celebrated' her recovery the night before and she seemed fine, Perry was concerned about overdoing it and possibly setting back her recovery. But Della was there, in his arms, beautiful and smiling and waiting with breathless expectations and a mesmerizing look in her eyes that told of wondrous promises of things to come. Perry emitted a low growl as he picked Della up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. The last coherent thought that went through the brunette's head was that this was a much better way to recuperate than sitting quietly and resting.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPD

Paul Drake kissed his son good-bye and told Nina he would speak to her sometime later that day. He walked through the kitchen of his house and out the back door to the garage. After lifting up the door, getting into his car and pulling out of the garage and onto the driveway, he got out of the car, closed the garage door and slid back behind the wheel. He put the car into reverse and backed down the driveway and onto the street, never realizing that there was a trail of brake fluid being left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 9

Perry and Della were enjoying a late leisurely morning, happy just to be together away from the daily grind of the office and all that it entailed. If he were honest with himself, Perry was glad Marv had been so adamant about Della's recuperation. While he was relieved that what had happened to the woman he loved wasn't any worse he knew it was serious enough to keep her home. He also knew that the only way Della would stay there was because he was there with her and she had no other choice.

He had made her the prescribed tea and toast and he was extremely pleased that she had been able to tolerate it. Now they were sitting on Della's terrace and the secretary had just been handed a glass of ginger ale by her employer. Placing the tall bronze colored glass on the small bamboo side table, Della scooted over to make room for Perry on the large chintz covered chaise. He wrapped her in his arms and cradled her against him, breathing in her scent and leaving small kisses on her soft curls. She removed her oversized sun glasses and eyed him closely.

"Your worry lines are showing, darling"

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear, I have nothing to worry about, hence I couldn't possibly have worry lines."

"All right Counselor, I'll amend that statement. You're frowning Perry. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter baby. I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world who I love more than life itself. She's feeling better and minding me and being a **very** good girl by following her Doctor's instructions to the letter. Everything looks great from where I'm sitting."

"Do I have a choice?" Della pouted but secretly she loved that Perry took such wonderful care of her. She just didn't like to see him so worried.

"Nooooo, of course you don't have a choice, you know that but if the way you look is any indication of how you're feeling then my darling, I would say that you're well on the road to recovery."

"It's all because of my brilliant, tall, dark and handsome doctor."

Perry drew back a bit and met Della's stare with his own. "I'm glad you think so highly of Marv honey. He's the best in his field and…"

"Goose…I wasn't talking about Marv, Mr. Mason. I was talking about my own personal doctor. Like I said, he's tall, dark and oh so handsome, brilliant, has a great sense of humor…when he's not worried…and he even makes house calls."

"He sounds like an all around great fellow to me but he must charge exorbitant fees."

"I wouldn't know, he and I have a little 'understanding'. He hardly charges me anything and when he does, well let's just say it's **very** well worth it."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes sir, it is." Della didn't know how much longer she could keep the ruse going.

"Well, I think," said Perry trying to remain serious "that as your employer, I have a right to know just exactly what that little 'understanding' consists of. You see, anything that affects you, affects your work so I have to make sure he's treating you fairly."

Della shrugged her shoulder and raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "All right, Counselor I will be glad to show you but don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Perry had the chance for a comeback Della raised half parted lips to his, ran her tongue around them, then placed a kiss so searing on Perry's lips, the lawyer thought he had died and gone to heaven. When he could finally breathe and had regained speech he looked at Della and shook his head as if in awe.

"Yes indeed Miss Street, I see what you mean and I definitely think you're feeling better."

"I'm glad you believe me. Now, that we took care of my attraction to my 'doctor' will my attorney please tell me what is bothering him so much he didn't eat breakfast?"

"Della…"

"Perry, listen to me. When we became involved we promised each other there would be no secrets between us, work or otherwise related. I know you trust me and I trust you but now is definitely not the time to keep me in the dark no matter how you think it's going to affect me. I'm on to you sir, and I know that the only time you really worry is if you think something is hurting me or I'm frightened or I get sick. Since I am getting better and since I am neither hurt nor scared then I will assume you're worried about what happened to me yesterday and you're also worried about the Drakes."

Perry kissed her forehead and took a deep breath. He gently moved a wisp of hair out of Della's eyes. "You know me so well baby," he said in a soft, loving voice. "All right you win, I'll tell you what has me so concerned. I don't think you're getting sick was an accident."

Della turned and crawled up into Perry's lap. She was about to tell him that the thought was absurd but there was something in the tone of his voice. It was a little too serious for her liking and she noticed that his deep blue eyes that moments ago had been twinkling now held a dark expression. Despite the warmth of the day she shivered slightly as she put her arms around his neck and leaned into him, not only loving the strength and size of his body so close to hers but the safety and security that only being in the warm protection of his arms could bring.

Perry felt her tremble and tightened his hold. "I'm sorry Della. The last thing I want to do is frighten you. I'm probably over reacting a bit."

Della pulled back and shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so. You normally don't get spooked so something's up. Just tell me and maybe I can help. I don't remember a lot after Nina and I left Carver's but I do remember one thing. It's not much but…"

"But it will be a start. That's one of the reasons I love you so, kid. You always come up with something that's important even if you don't think it is. Do you know how many times you've helped me crack a case? You're remarkable, simply remarkable."

"Flattery will only get you everywhere, darling. I'm glad I can be of service, but getting back to yesterday the one strange thing I can think of was that we had two servers."

"Della, I hate to burst your beautiful balloon but that's not strange. They were probably busy."

"They weren't that busy and Perry, there's something else."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"It took almost thirty minutes to get our food and a waiter brought it over. He apologized and said that one of the waitresses had called in sick so they hired a fill in."

Honey, I'm sorry but I don't see the connection."

"Perry, he told me that the waitress for our table was in the kitchen but he was the one who had taken our order and finally brought it to the table. I felt bad for her because I figured she had to be running around like a maniac so I gave him an extra tip for her."

"And?"

"And as we were leaving, the waiter came over and returned the extra money. It appeared that the fill-in waitress, Alice, had disappeared into thin air."

"That's some clue Miss Street. As soon as Paul calls I'll give him this information. Knowing him, he probably has the whole thing wrapped up as we speak." The attorney tugged Della to him once more and felt her completely relax against him. As he held her, a thought went through his mind. 'Alice the waitress' needed to be found and fast. She was, Perry knew without a doubt, the key behind Della's food poisoning escapade.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPD

Paul Drake steered his sporty white convertible through the winding road of the Hollywood Hills on his way into the city. As she drove, his thoughts were not on the investigation he was carrying out for Perry but on Nina and his son. It seemed that Nina was making an effort to at least meet him half way and the last few days had been free of the strife and tension of the past months. The handsome P.I. smiled to himself as he pushed in the car lighter and waited for it to pop out so he could light up. He took a couple of puffs then as an afterthought crushed the Winston into the ashtray.

'_Ah, the hell with it. Maybe Nina has a point and I should stop. I smoke too much as it is anyway. Perry cut down because of Della, maybe I should at least try. We still smoke too much. When I get a chance I'll talk to him and maybe we'll quit altogether. Now, wouldn't that be something?' _

Paying more attention to his thoughts then to the road, he didn't see the piece of large metal lying in the center until it was too late. He swerved to avoid it and turned the wheel so the car would end up on the shoulder…then he hit the brakes.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDPDPDPD

Perry gently moved Della's sleeping form to the side and as quickly and quietly as he could slid off the chaise without waking her to answer the phone. Thinking it was Paul and that he would him give him the information that Della had told him, he was surprised to hear Marv Kramer's voice on the other end of the wire. Mason listened then grew pale as Marv gave him the terrible news. Feeling like he was moving in slow motion, he hardly remembered hanging up or his feet carrying him back out to the patio to a peacefully sleeping Della. Perry stood next to the chaise, unmoving, feeling like his feet were planted in cement, trying to think of the words to tell Della. What seemed like an eternity but in truth were merely minutes Perry sat down on the edge of the chaise. Della felt him beside her and without opening her eyes knew he had changed positions. She turned, saw Perry's face and instantly knew something was terribly wrong. Sitting up, she took her hands and held Perry's face between them.

"What happened? Who was on the phone?"

"I'm sorry the call woke you darling. It was Marv."

Della's smile returned and she let out the breath she'd been holding. "And here I thought something was wrong. You scared me Perry. You looked so serious. So, what's the good word from Doctor Kramer? I know, I am miraculously cured. We can go dancing tonight right, can we, please can we?"

Perry didn't know what else to do but take Della in his arms and hold her tight, almost crushing her. He kept his voice as even as he possibly could.

"Baby," he said gently, "Marv…Marv wasn't calling about you."


	10. Chapter 10

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 10

"He's pretty banged up Perry, but otherwise he's no worse for wear. When they first brought him in, he looked terrible but after we cleaned him up and assessed his injuries it wasn't as bad as I thought." Marv Kramer was outside Paul's hospital room speaking to the famed attorney.

"Exactly what are his injuries Marv?" Perry's voice held concern as he listened to his friend's diagnosis.

"The medics who brought him in said he hit his head on the steering wheel on impact. He has a concussion and a bump the size of a golf ball on his forehead, as well as a lot of bruises and scratches but otherwise nothing terribly serious. I'll say this, Mr. Drake must have nine lives. From what I understand, the car is totaled. It's a good thing he wasn't going any faster. He might have not been so lucky."

Perry sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand over his face as Marv's words sank in. He was about to ask when he could see Paul when he heard Della gasp. He turned and gently wiped the tears from her face while managing a small smile. Putting his arm around her, he felt her tremble as he drew her close cradling her to him.

Knowing how upset Della was Perry kept his voice gentle and light. "He's fine baby. You heard Marv, everything is going to be all right. You know Paul, nothing can keep him down for long. If I didn't know better I'd swear he was Houdini." The attorney and the doctor exchanged knowing looks over Della's shoulder.

"That's right Della. Paul will be as good as new. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days so we can keep an eye on that concussion and he can get some rest but believe me when I tell you that other than that I don't anticipate any other problems. By the way what are **you **doing here Miss Street? If I remember correctly, I believe I prescribed complete rest for the next three days did I not?"

"Yes you did, Dr. Kramer but I couldn't stay home. If it was anyone else it wouldn't matter but it's…it's Paul." Her beautiful eyes started to fill up again. "But I'm fine now, really. Perry is taking wonderful care of me like he always does. I feel like I can do anything. It was just a little case of food poisoning."

"There was no _**little**_ about it and you've only had one day of recovery time and not even a full day. I believe that along with instructions for you to rest I also wanted you to stay stress-free. After what happened to Paul, I'm not sure I can do anything about the stress but I can stick to my guns about resting. So as your doctor and your friend I am pulling rank and I'm sure that your employer will concur."

Before Della could protest Perry spoke up. "Her employer concurs one hundred and ten per cent. We'll go home right after we see Paul."

"All right gentlemen, I see I'm out numbered. Tell you what. Let's make a little deal. As soon as we see Paul and I make sure he's going to be all right Perry will take me straight home." Even though Della was upset there was something in her tone that let the men know that's the way it would be.

Perry bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. _'That's my girl,' _he thought to himself,_ 'beautiful and stubborn. Marv doesn't stand a chance.'_

Dr. Kramer looked from Della to Perry. Nodding his head in Della's direction he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I have one question for you Counselor. Is she always this infuriatingly stubborn?"

The attorney didn't bat an eye. "On a good day," he deadpanned.

Marv gave them both a genuine smile. "Well that's a relief. I was beginning to think it was me. All right madam, as soon as the nurses come out you can see Paul and then its home for you. I will leave word however that you and Perry can have unlimited visitation—as long as you don't upset him or pressure him with any problems. By the way, I'm going to call Nina. She should be notified. No matter what's going on between them they're still married and he's P.J's father.

"I'll call her," Della offered.

Noooo, you won't. She probably will be upset when she finds out and that's not going to be good for either of you. I'm sure she'll want to come here right away and I'll let her know that the both of you were here and that if she should need you for anything you'll be available…**after **your little rest period is over. Now if you will excuse me, I have some patients that I need to see."

"Thanks Marv, thanks for everything," Perry said, shaking hands with his friend.

"Again, despite the circumstances, it has been my pleasure." The Doctor returned the handshake and smiled at the couple. Leaning over to give Della a kiss on the cheek, he gave them a final admonition. "All right you two, be on your way and do me and yourselves a big favor…try to stay out of trouble."

"Come on baby let's sit over here until we can go in." Perry indicated a bench across from Paul's room. He took Della by the hand and began to lead her to it.

"Perry…" Della suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Any remark Perry would have made went completely out of his head when he looked down at Della and noticed how deathly pale she'd become. She swayed against him and for a minute his face registered fear thinking she would pass out. He put his arm around her and held her tightly against him, as he guided her to the seat and slowly sat down with her on his lap. Trying to remain calm for her sake, there was no mistaking the concern in his voice.

"What's wrong darling? What's the matter? Do you need some water…do you need to lie down?"

Della shook her head and took a deep breath. She looked up at Perry, grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket, her voice almost an anguished cry. "It's my fault! What happened to Paul is all my fault!"

Perry was stunned. He lifted her chin up so she could face him and searched her eyes trying to find the answer to her bizarre statement.

"Della, why in the world would you say something like that? Of course what happened to Paul isn't your fault. That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say." Perry raised his voice which made Della flinch and her eyes held a hurt expression.

"Now you're angry with me."

The attorney realized he'd nearly been shouting and immediately lowered his voice, taking on a gentler tone. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand then brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them softly.

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry. I could never be angry with you. I just was surprised to hear you say something like that. No one, not Marv or Nina and certainly not I, and _**definitely**_ not Paul, would even entertain a notion like that. So, do you want to tell me how you came to your conclusion?"

Della sighed hugely and shuddered slightly in Perry's arms. When she finally attempted speech her voice was so low he could barely hear her. "If…If I hadn't gotten sick he wouldn't have been running around trying to get information. He does so much for you…for us…and for what? To get into an accident and almost…almost…" Della couldn't say it but she didn't have to. Perry knew exactly what she was thinking.

"And another thing, no wonder Nina wants a divorce. She's scared…she's scared that one day she'll get a phone call and someone will tell her the most awful news of all. She's scared just…"

"Just like you" Perry said quietly.

Della was silent for a time and Perry just held her, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"I guess if I was really honest with myself then yes, I am scared when you and Paul take risks. But I also know that it's part of who you are and what you do and I never would ask you to change. I love the way you protect your clients and fight for them and go over and above for them. I love the adventure too and how you let me be a part of it. I guess that when we're actually in the middle of a case I don't think about it. But when it's all over and I've had time to breathe then yes, I feel like telling you not to take those chances and not run here, there and everywhere and just keep normal hours. But that's not for me to say. You're a grown man and you have the right to make your own decisions. It's just that I love you so very much Perry. You're my whole world. I can't see my life without you and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do."

Perry kissed Della's soft curls and held her more securely in his arms. He'd always known that Della was conflicted with the crazy hours they kept and the dangers they sometimes faced, but hearing her actually say it aloud tore at his heart. His love for this beautiful, intelligent, wondrous woman was so fierce and intense he couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He only knew that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he never wanted to say or do anything that would hurt her.

"Oh baby", he whispered into her ear and gently began to rock her as Della shed the tears she'd been holding back…Shhh…shhhh…shhhh. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm fine and Paul's going to be fine. I know you get scared sometimes, I can see it in your eyes, but sweetheart trust me when I say that I would never purposely put any of our lives in danger, especially yours. You're right, sometimes we get carried away and take chances and the hours we keep aren't even close to normal but that's the way I've always done things. But I will make you a promise. From now on I'll make sure that we're extra careful and maybe we can cut down those crazy hours a little. How does that sound?"

"But I don't want you to change for me."

"Sometimes change can be a good thing. Besides we won't really be changing anything, just sort of rearranging things a bit, all right?

Della smiled through her tears. "All right. You're so wonderful Counselor. You always know just what to say and do to make me feel better."

"I'm glad honey. I always want to make sure you're happy and safe and content, although I do think that some of this stems from your run-in with a certain lunch platter at Carver's. You heard Marv, you're not completely better, so young lady as soon as we see Paul it's home and a nap for you."

"But Perry…"

"No buts, I'm the boss, isn't that what you said?"

"Yes but I want to tell you something."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"I'm hungry and I need to stop and buy lipstick."

"There's a woman's logic for you. All right, we'll make one stop at Macy's and since you still have to eat light, Mama Sara sent over her chicken soup. I put most of it in the freezer but I left some of it in the fridge. Does that make you happy Miss Street?

"It certainly does Mr. Mason and you know what else would make me happy?"

No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

Della reached up and whispered in Perry's ear and for the first time since he'd known her the handsome attorney wished like hell that he wouldn't have promised his beautiful secretary that she could see their friend or stop for lipstick before he took her home.


	11. Chapter 11

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 11

Loving Della Street was the easiest thing Perry Mason had ever done in his life. He hadn't been a monk before the stunning brunette entered his life, but his relationships with women had been largely unsatisfactory, at best shallow dalliances and at worst vapid fulfillment of physical 'needs'. The notoriety that came along with his success in the legal world attracted a certain type of woman and as Perry realized this he sent these women on their way…except for Laura…Laura, who was Perry's equal professionally but whose raven-haired beauty in reality hid a cold, calculating mind. Laura had set her sights on the handsome lawyer, convinced he would be the answer to her future. She unleashed her considerable feminine wiles and soon they were a couple, attending all the proper legal functions together and appearing in gossip columns that followed their social life with insistent curiosity – fueled in part by Laura's society connections. But, what she didn't realize, and quite possibly Perry didn't realize, was that he was looking for something different. Their affair had been intense, but ultimately Perry recognized the relationship was poison and knew he had to change the personal aspect of his life if he was to remain respected in his profession. He ended things with Laura and a year later the change he was waiting for occurred.

Della Street gracefully and confidently walked into his office to interview for the position of his confidential secretary at ten o'clock on a Thursday morning. He took one look at this beautiful creature, with her soft curls, perfect figure, and that spectacularly brilliant smile and made an instantaneous decision to hire her. The fact that she was as brilliant as she was beautiful, the fact that she could give as good as she got and the fact she was decidedly independent, and as Perry would learn later, infuriatingly stubborn, endeared her to him even more. She was truthful to a fault, funny, genuine and sweet, and there was not a cruel bone in her body. He loved the sparkle in her eyes and her smooth velvety voice, and when she smiled he was completely gone. She was alluring and intriguing and even though she was a good deal younger than Perry her maturity and intelligence made her appear older.

Perry lay back against Della's bed holding her lovingly and protectively in his arms, a relaxed look on his face, a contented smile on his lips. Della was sleeping deeply, peacefully, and Perry thought she looked absolutely ethereal. Her soft, lithe body was as close as she could be with one hand around his neck and the other around his waist, her head on his chest. Lying there in his arms she looked so tiny compared to his big frame. He laughed to himself as he remembered again how Della had gotten her way. When they first returned home from visiting Paul in the hospital and the very short shopping trip to Macy's for Della's needed lipstick in the shade of Cotton Candy Pink, Perry sat Della down on the couch, took off her shoes and put her feet up. He covered her with the summer weight cream throw and went into the kitchen to make lunch. He warmed up the soup, toasted some wheat bread for Della and made a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich to go along with the soup for himself. Taking down two tall bronze colored glasses, he poured iced tea for himself and ginger ale for Della. After they finished eating, Perry cleaned up and joined Della on the couch. She turned and climbed onto his lap, laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you, honey."

"You're very welcome. What are you thanking me for?"

"For taking such wonderful care of me, for spoiling me…and for loving me."

"It's my pleasure baby. I love you so much sometimes I can't find the words to tell you how I feel."

"You don't always need words Counselor." Della raised her head and searched Perry's eyes with her own. It was one of wide-eyed innocence and Perry chuckled and nuzzled her forehead.

"Don't you like it when I tell you I love you?"

"Of course I do, but I'm only saying that if you're having a hard time **telling **methere are other ways to let me know. Of course, I don't understand why you would have such a difficult time expressing yourself. After all you speak so eloquently in the courtroom, especially when you are defending a client and when you are trying to elicit information from someone no one does it better so like I said, I don't…"

Della never had a chance to finish proving her point. Perry had brought his face down to hers and kissed her so passionately that when they finally broke away, the secretary had a hard time talking, let alone conveying her thoughts.

"Uh…tha…that was…was some kiss Mr. Mason. You certainly have no problem expressing yourself. In fact, I think I like this way better."

"I'm always happy to oblige my beautiful girl."

"Your beautiful girl looks pretty awful right now."

"Della, you couldn't look awful if you tried. "I'll repeat myself. You look beautiful, however you do look a little tired. How about a nap? I'll carry you in to the bedroom or we could just stay out here. You wouldn't have to move."

"I don't want to stay out here." Her voice was sultry with unspoken desire.

"Okay then, hold onto me and I'll carry you." Perry started to move but Della stopped him.

"I don't want to take a nap, at least right now."

Perry looked at her and instantly knew what was on her mind. "Della", he chided gently "you're tired and you need to rest. You heard Marv, we've already broken his rules and if he found out, he wouldn't like it. You almost passed out at the hospital and if anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

Della gave him a pout. "Yes, I heard what Marv said about resting. He also said I should avoid stress and I know a sure-fire remedy for it." She reached under Perry's polo shirt and began to rub her hand across his broad chest.

"Della…baby…I don't know if…if this…this is such a good…good idea." The attorney's breath was becoming ragged.

"Don't you want me?"

"My God Della, of course I want you. I always want you but right now…"

Della interrupted him. "Then Counselor, I suggest you shut up and kiss me and carry me off to that room over there. You know, the one with the bed."

Perry didn't need any more encouragement. In one move, he stood with Della in his arms and carried into her bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot.

Mason was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of the door bell. He gently extricated Della from his arms and quickly slid out of bed. As fast as he could he pulled on his boxers, his polo and slacks, praying that whoever was at the door wouldn't ring again and possibly wake Della. He couldn't imagine who was at the door and silently cursed under his breath at the intrusion. Before the bell could ring again, Perry opened the door and came face to face with the one person he least expected: Lieutenant Arthur Tragg of the L.A. police department.

"Good afternoon Counselor." The Lieutenant seemed almost congenial.

Perry was not happy to see the police officer. "Lieutenant, why are you here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Mason regarded the officer suspiciously. "Why can't you tell me from where you are?"

"Don't be so distrustful. I'm on your side for once. I stopped by your office and Gertie told me that you and the lovely Miss Street we're ensconced at her apartment until next Monday." The Lieutenant paused waiting for the attorney's next question. It came, delivered somewhat brusquely.

"And?"

"And I have news for you which I think you may very well want to hear. Now, do you want to conduct business here in the hall way where anyone who passes by can see and hear or do you want this to remain private?"

Perry took a deep breath and stepped aside so the Lieutenant could enter.

Tragg quickly looked around and not seeing Della, opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything Perry shook his head, shushing the officer.

"Della is resting and I **do not **want her disturbed, so please keep your voice down. In fact let's go out on the terrace."

Once seated on the bamboo love seat with the officer facing him on one of the matching chairs, Perry turned and spoke again. "All right Lieutenant, what has you so fired up that you just couldn't phone or wait until Monday."

"Mason, you are one of the most cautious people I know. You always think the worst."

"I've had plenty of experience in that arena, especially where you're concerned."

"Well, today is your lucky day Counselor. This time I'm on your side. I have news about a certain P.I. and the so-called accident he was involved in earlier today."

Perry had been leaning back against the cushions but sat straight up waiting for Tragg to continue.

"When the call came in to headquarters about the crash, I asked two of my men to go and investigate. When they got there and radioed back to me about the identification of the driver I told them to have the car towed. I know Drake is not a reckless driver and the way my men described the car made me suspect it wasn't a simple accident. So, we brought it in to the garage and had our guys go over it with a fine-tooth comb." Tragg paused momentarily and from the look in his eyes Perry knew whatever he was about to tell him wasn't good. The lieutenant's voice dropped a notch. "Perry, Paul's accident was no accident."

"What do you mean?"

"From what we could determine, Paul swerved to avoid hitting a large piece of metal that was in the road. The tire tracks are proof of that plus the metal was still in the road when the medics and my men arrived. Paul must have slammed on the brakes but he couldn't stop because…because the brake line had been cut."


	12. Chapter 12

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 12

The Monday after Della's episode with the tainted food and Paul's accident, everyone was back at work proceeding with the daily grind. To the naked eye it appeared that everything was normal and it was—for the most part. The only thing that was different was the mood. There was no joking around, no easy bantering. Perry was still keeping a close eye on Della and they were both watching Paul, careful not to let him overdo it. And Perry had made sure he didn't let his beautiful girl get overly tired either. True to his word, Perry had kept Della home where she rested and he did nothing but wait on her hand and foot and spoil her to her heart's content with flowers and massages and bubble baths. At one point, while Della was sleeping, Perry had the opportunity to sneak out and return with a beautiful gold three layer necklace which made Della a bit emotional. She climbed up into his lap and thanked him profusely as he tenderly dried her tears. She pronounced the entire treatment heavenly and it left her wondering how she would ever make it back to the office. Sara Stein sent food over to Della's and knowing she had to still watch what she ate made sure the dishes were of a lighter fare. She also sent food over to the Drakes and both Paul and Nina were very appreciative. Paul had stayed in the hospital until Friday and both Perry and Della were relieved that he was finally home. Although there remained a rift between the Drakes, Nina was shocked and upset at the news of his accident and was determined to do whatever she could to help him recover. She was smiling and considerate, making sure that Paul took it easy the entire weekend and did whatever she could to make sure he had everything he needed.

So here they were, sitting in Perry's office discussing their separate plights and trying to figure out the next step. Paul's brakes had been tampered with and the trio was now convinced that he and Della's problem were connected, they just had to figure out how. The day after the accident Paul called his top agent Faulkner and apprised him of what was happening. The operative had already known, being alerted by Lieutenant Tragg, and as soon as he heard from his boss he launched an extensive investigation utilizing every available operative. Unfortunately all they could come up with was one small clue and the description of 'Alice' the waitress and the address she gave, which turned out to be erroneous. The one small clue was now in the police lab. While Della was in the hospital Perry had called the restaurant and spoken to Charley the manager asking him not to wash the plates that the girls used. The plates were collected by Faulkner and Johnson, bagged and taken to the police lab. Perry was expecting the results that afternoon.

"Man, I'll tell you, the last thing I expected was to be in an accident. And then to learn that the brakes were tampered with, the brake line cut on purpose, well, you know usually nothing bothers me but this…this was scary as hell. You know, the minute I swerved and realized the car wasn't going to stop my whole life flashed before me. I don't have any regrets in my life except thinking that I wouldn't be able to set things straight with Nina and I wouldn't be able to watch my son grow up."

"Oh Paul." A sob escaped his secretary's lips and Perry started to stand up with the intention of comforting her but Paul stopped him with a look and went over to the brunette himself.

Paul put his arm around her. "Don't cry Beautiful," he said, his voice softer than normal. "See, I'm here, I'm fine and we're all back together. To tell you the truth, I was more concerned about you. That was some escapade you had. I'm so happy that you're back to your gorgeous self."

"I'll second that," Perry said, smiling as his eyes met Della's.

Della wiped her eyes. "You two are wonderful for a girl's ego. I could sit here and listen to this all day but we have work to do gentlemen. I think the sooner we get started the sooner we'll find out what or who's at fault. What time is that police report expected Perry?"

The attorney grinned hugely and shook his head. His Della was really something. He always said that if he didn't know better sometimes he would swear that she was the lawyer. She already was 'the boss'. He's always told her he was very pleased that she was so fiercely immersed in 'their' practice but never more so than at that moment. Now he answered his secretary in a definite business-like manner but there was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"Tragg said he would have it for us this afternoon."

"Do you think they'll be enough traces to identify the poison?"

"I don't know Della, but I hope so. But even with knowing what was used, we still don't know who the culprit is."

"My money's on someone that has a beef with either you or me or the both of us." Paul rejoined the conversation.

"I have the same feeling Paul, only why would he—or she want to hurt the girls?

"Now that buddy, is the sixty-four thousand dollar question."

Perry was about to answer the P.I. when there was a knock on his office door. Della walked over to see who it was and was greeted by Sally Jenkins. The stenographer's face was pale and her words came out in a halting stammer.

"Del…Della, I'm…I'm s-s-so sorry to both…bother you. I know how terrible…how terribly busy you all are r-right now but I-I can't keep quiet any…any longer. I n-need to talk…to talk to you and M-Mr. Mason and Mr. Drake."

Della immediately knew that whatever the girl had to tell them was important. She turned to Perry, an understanding look passing between them. Perry nodded to her and she turned back to Sally.

"Sally dear, come in. Mr. Mason has time to speak with you. Come sit over here." Della led her to the comfortable client's chair in front of Perry's desk.

"Sally, you know I'll always have time to talk with you." Perry smiled and spoke with genuine warmth. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Thank you but no Mr. Mason. I'm all right. I just need to tell you something."

"All right go ahead. I'm listening."

The girl swallowed hard, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she began to speak.

"Mr. Mason, the Friday before Della got sick, I was just about to leave for lunch when the phone in the steno room rang. Gertie said there was someone on the line that wanted to talk to me. The women gave her name as Vanessa Benson but Gertie said there was something familiar about her voice but she couldn't put her finger on it. Anyway, I took the call and when I found out who it was, I was shocked. It was Astrid Smedley!"

For a minute no one could speak. Then Della found her voice and asked, "What did she want Sally?"

"She asked me how I was and how come I was still a stenographer. I told her I love what I do and I am very happy here. Then she asked me how much Mr. Mason is paying me and that's when I got really upset. I told her it was none of her damn business and I was hanging up. Then she got all apologetic and we made small talk for a few more minutes. She asked me if I knew Mrs. Drake and if…if you, Della, and Mr. Mason were still…" Sally paused momentarily, swallowed again nervously, then continued. "I said that I had met Mrs. Drake and I thought she was lovely. I thought the conversation was over but she wanted to know where Della was having lunch and when I asked her why she said she wanted to surprise her. I told her that Della wasn't here and that she wouldn't be back until the following Monday. Then she thanked me and said she'd be in town for a while longer and maybe we could get together. I said that would be fine but to call and let me know ahead of time. Before we hung up I asked her why she gave a different name and all she said was that it was a surprise and I would find out when I saw her. I didn't think anything of it until Della got so sick and Mr. Drake had his terrible accident. I kept quiet but I can't keep quiet anymore." Sally shuddered and tears began to fall down her face. Della got up from where she had been sitting and put her arms around the girl in a quick hug. She then poured her a glass of water and handed her tissues. Sally looked at her employer and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry Mr. Mason. If I'd known what she was planning I would have never spoken to her. I should have come to you right away. If you want to fire me, I wouldn't blame you."

Perry stood and walked around his desk so he was directly in front of the young woman. He knelt and spoke softly. "Sally, no one blames you. You couldn't have known what Astrid was planning. And as for not telling us sooner, all that matters is that now we know. Thank you for coming forward with all that information. It will really help us. Now, suppose you go back to work until lunch which by the way will be our treat. You can even take Mary and Fran with you. Just let Della know where you'll be so she can call ahead and speak to the manager. I'm sure wherever you pick will be fine."

"Oh Mr. Mason, oh no I can't. That isn't necessary sir. I'm just so relieved that I finally told you and so appreciative of your understanding. Really sir, lunch isn't necessary."

"Nonsense! You've helped a lot with the investigation. You're going to lunch and I'm paying."

"All right Mr. Mason and…and thank you." The girl smiled and turned to leave with Della at her side. She opened the door but before walking back to the steno pool, turned and whispered to the brunette. "That's why I love working here Della. He's wonderful…and you're wonderful too."

The secretary smiled warmly. "Thank you, Sally. It's a pleasure having you here and thank you for the compliment. And by the way, I think he's wonderful too."

Sally left and Della closed the door then turned back to the men. At that moment they realized that Sally had confirmed what they had suspected all along. Astrid Smedly, a.k.a. Vanessa Benson, a.k.a. Alice the waitress, was back…and she wanted revenge.


	13. Chapter 13

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 13

Lunchtime found Perry, Della and Paul sitting in a booth at the Red Robin. Over burgers for the men, a grilled chicken salad for Della, and glasses of lemonade, the trio discussed Sally's information and how to proceed next.

"Well now that we know who were up against all we have to do is find her," Paul said right before taking a gigantic bite from his cheeseburger.

"And that will be easy because I'm putting it all in your capable hands Paul."

The detective rolled his eyes and gave his friend a half smile. "That will be harder than you think, pal. We've been trying remember? Somehow, she's been able to avoid us. It's like looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack. So now I have to look somewhere else."

Della took a sip of her drink then looked straight at the men without blinking. "Just look under the haystack."

"What do you mean, Beautiful?"

"It's simple really. Astrid has to be staying somewhere. All you have to do is ask Sally if she knows where that is and then stake it out until you spot her then go in and get her. See, simple." Della flashed the men a brilliant smile, held up her hands and shrugged.

Perry and Paul exchanged amused looks before both moving their eyes to Della. No one spoke then suddenly laughter erupted in a much needed light hearted moment. Perry reached over and took Della's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Honey, while your idea is wonderful in theory," he said with gentle seriousness, "it's not so great in practice. Astrid is shrewd and sneaky. At some point, she'll realize we're on to her so she'll make herself scarce. I think we'll have to take more drastic measures. Instead of our looking for her, we have to make her come looking for us…we're going to have to draw her out somehow."

"Perry's right, doll. That's the only way we'll get her. Added to everything Sally told us, what Tragg's men and my men could determine, it's clear that Astrid has been following all of us, tracking our movements, and looking for opportunities to strike. My address is listed so it was easy for her to get to my car. When she learned that you and Nina were having lunch together, she must have been as happy as a kid in a candy shop." Paul shuddered, remembering the two incidents.

"All right, we'll draw her out. Nina and I can have lunch together again and…"

"**No you won't!" **Perry admonished, his voice rising in fear and frustration and Della lowered her head. Paul threw the attorney a look and Perry immediately realized his mistake. Wanting to give his friends some privacy Paul excused himself then Perry moved closer to his girl and lifted her face up to meet his.

"I'm sorry baby," he said gently. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I can't have you putting yourself in the line of fire again. You're my heart and soul and I can't take a chance with your life…I can't and I won't. And even though things aren't perfect between the Drakes, I know Paul wouldn't want that for Nina either.

Della sighed. "I love the way you protect me Perry, but I'm not made of glass. I want to help you. That's what you do when you love someone."

"You do help me, darling. You help me every day in a million different ways. You're the bravest, strongest woman I know but in this case we have to be very careful. Look, we – Paul, you and I – will come up with a plan together. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Yes Counselor, that's fine. We'll plan it together."

"That's my good girl." Perry paused momentarily and Della knew there was something else on his mind. "Della, sweetheart, you're feeling all right aren't you? I mean you're not having any delayed reaction are you?"

Della smiled and took hold of Perry's hand, placing her other hand tenderly on his face. "Noooo, I'm not having any kind of delayed reaction. I feel fine, and it's all because of you, Mr. Mason."

Perry was about to respond when Paul came back to the table. "I just talked to Faulkner. He and Johnson have a lead on Astrid. I call you later. Bye Perry, bye Beautiful."

"Bye Paul. Be careful."

"I always am, doll." Paul flashed a grin he hoped came across as carefree and walked toward the exit.

Perry turned to Della. "All right Miss Street let's get back to the office. I'm anxious to see the report on those plates."

"You also have three appointments with clients, two briefs and six contracts that require your signature in triplicate. I checked everything but if you want to look them over one last time it won't take that long."

"I don't have to look them over. I know they are perfect because I have the perfect secretary. Yes, ma'am, I have the perfect secretary, the perfect friend, the perfect lover. You're a treat…a triple treat. I am a very lucky man."

A fierce blush came over Della's face and Perry chuckled at that adorable blush he strived to cause, then stood, helped Della up, held her firmly by the elbow and led her out of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the office, Perry had met with one of his appointments and signed all the paperwork Della had prepared when she buzzed him to let him know that Lieutenant Tragg was in the outer office. Perry told Della to bring him in and now they were sitting at the round conference table going over the tainted food report.

"Perry, according to the lab technicians the plates showed traces of arsenic and _ethylene glycol_ – plain old antifreeze."

Della shivered slightly at the memory of that lunch. "I thought what I was eating tasted a little too sweet."

"It's good that you and Nina only had a couple bites apiece and not much more. Both arsenic and antifreeze are fast acting as you well know. It's a wonder Nina didn't get sick too, but since there were only trace amounts detected, maybe all this Astrid intended was to scare her a little."

Perry rubbed his hand over his face and sucked in a deep breath. It was one thing that Della had been sick but it was quite another to know that crazy girl had deliberately made her sick, even if it had been by mistake. Perry didn't want Della to see how affected he was by the news so he gathered himself and kept his voice even. "Lieutenant, we really appreciate you getting this report to us so quickly."

"I'm glad I could help Perry. If you want my advice I'd find this young woman and fast. I know that you have Paul and his men working on it but if you want, I'll be happy to offer the services of my department. I'll put however many men on it that you think you'll need. Just let me know." Tragg stood up to leave.

Perry stood as well and in a rare show of friendship shook the older man's hand. "Thank you Lieutenant. I really appreciate it. Actually Paul is following a lead as we speak and I'll be anxious to hear what he found. I'll let you know if he comes up with anything substantive."

Della rose gracefully from her seat and spoke softly. "You're a good man Lieutenant."

"Coming from you Della, that's the nicest compliment I've ever received. But don't repeat it. I wouldn't want it to get out and ruin my reputation."

The attorney, his secretary, and the Lieutenant shared a laugh then the officer went on his way. Della closed the door and leaned against the smooth wood. Her gaze met Perry's, each knowing they were thinking the same thoughts. Perry opened his arms and Della walked into his embrace, reveling in the feel of being held by the man she loved. He nuzzled her forehead and kissed here soft curls as he felt her tremble slightly.

"It's all right baby. I'm right here. I'm right here. I won't let Astrid hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I know that darling. I'm never scared when I'm with you."

"You know, as much as I hate to let you out of my arms, I do have those two other clients to meet with."

"Yes, you do. Mr. Sanders will be here in a few minutes and the Andersons will be here at four."

"All right then, I'll meet with them and in the meantime tell Gertie that after the Andersons appointment we are leaving for the day. She can leave at five, but remind her to turn the calls over to the service. Go on baby, go do your thing. And I'd like you here for the appointments."

"All right Chief, I'll talk to Gertie and then I'll finish the bit of work I have left. Any time we can get out of here early is wonderful." Della left a soft kiss on Perry's lips as she extricated herself from his arms. Mason watched her walk out of her office and into her own, closing the door behind her. At that moment, he was sorry that he didn't tell his gorgeous secretary to cancel those appointments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only light in the apartment was from the glow of the candles and the dimmed hallway light. Dinner had been a delicious but simple meal of Caesar salad, grilled lamb chops with mint jelly, baked potatoes, and green beans. On their way home from the office they had stopped at the neighborhood market, where Perry let Della select the menu and since lamb chops were one of her favorites, that's what was decided. Once home, Della was banished to the sofa while Perry prepared their meal. When everything was ready, they sat down to eat, thoroughly content to be alone. Perry was determined not to bring up Astrid and her craziness but decided instead to broach the topic that had been placed on the back burner…the subject of their wedding.

"How is the lamb young lady? Does it meet with your approval?"

"Mmmm…hmmm." Della finished chewing, took a sip of her rose' Zinfandel then looked at Perry over the rim of her glass. "Everything is so good Perry. I love when you cook for me…it's so…so sexy"

"You think so, do you?"

"Oh I most certainly do. I always say you're a man of many talents Mr. Mason. You never cease to amaze me." Della's voice was soft and she stood, walked around to Perry's chair and sat down on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. She began to leave feather light kisses on his lips and gently caressed the nape of his neck.

"Della…baby…what are you doing?"

"I'm thanking you for such a delicious dinner. And the company wasn't bad either."

"You're very welcome darling. You know I love doing things for you. And although all this attention is wonderful, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Talk about spoiling the mood."

"That's the last thing I want to do. If you hadn't jumped to a conclusion you would realize the conversation we're about to have will not spoil the mood. In fact, I think it will definitely enhance it."

"Oooohhhh now you've piqued my curiosity Counselor. All right, I'm listening. You have my undivided attention."

Perry brushed the hair back from Della's face, as softly and as gently as he spoke. "Della, I think we should talk about our wedding. With all that's going on, it got put on the back burner again."

Della sighed hugely. "I know Perry. It feels like we've been on that carousel in Central Park going around and around. I just want it all to stop so we can breathe and concentrate on what's the most important thing…us."

Perry nuzzled her forehead. "I know baby, I know. Look, I have an idea. What say we take Friday off and spend the day going wherever we need to go? You could make some calls tomorrow and see who's available and set up appointments. That way, we'll get some things accomplished. We still have the date so all we have to do is get the rest of the things settled. Do you still want a small wedding?"

Della looked at the man she loved. He was so incredible. Everything he did, every thought, every move he made was with her in mind. She was, as always, completely amazed at his ability to anticipate her every need and make sure she was happy and content. Now she moved even closer to Perry and answered him in a sultry voice.

"What I want Counselor, is to marry you as soon as possible. I'm not sure I can wait until September tenth. Maybe we should skip the wedding and go right to the honeymoon. In fact, we can 'practice' right here and now."

The attorney needed no more encouragement. The dinner dishes were left on the table, the candles left to burn out by themselves, and the drapes on the sliding glass door left open to let the glow of the moon and the twinkling stars shine into the apartment as Perry lifted Della in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, so deeply engrossed in each other that neither of them paid attention to the ringing of the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 14

The pounding on the door and the ringing of the bell woke Perry from a sound sleep. Della was sleeping so deeply she didn't even stir and for this he was grateful. He threw on the robe he kept at Della's and went to the door almost at a run. He couldn't imagine who was banging on the door at four a.m. and the last thing he wanted to do was answer it but from the sound of it, he knew whoever was there was not going to leave. He opened the door and was about to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind when he came face-to-face with his best friend who looked worse than he'd ever seen him. Paul looked like he aged twenty years since the day before, his face a sickening ash color, his eyes painfully bloodshot and Perry could have sworn he'd been crying. Without saying a word Perry took Paul by the arm, led him to the sofa and poured him a drink. When he handed it to him, the detective's hands shook so badly that Perry had to hold the glass of bourbon for him until he had taken the first two swallows and could manage to hold the glass himself. The attorney knew something terrible had happened but he remained calm and kept his voice even as he spoke.

"Paul, whatever happened, however bad it is, you know you can tell me. I'm here for you buddy. No matter what it is, I promise we'll get through it together. Just sit here, finish your drink and tell me what I can do to help."

Paul Drake looked at the man he loved like a brother and for the first time in all the years they'd known each other, he did something either man never thought would happen. The tall, handsome man with the irresistible smile and personality to match, who worked hard and played hard, who took crazy chances as part of his job, who loved Perry's girl like a little sister and his wife even though their marriage was in trouble, who was devoted to his son and loved him more than he'd ever thought possible, collapsed in Perry's arms and cried like a baby.

Perry was so shocked that all he could do was to remain silent watching his friend have a meltdown. At length, Paul gained control of his emotions and took a shuddering breath. Perry sat silently, waiting for Paul to tell him what had occurred. Finally Paul spoke, his voice filled with anguish.

Perry…I already called the police. I tried to call you last night. One time the phone just rang and rang and when I tried again, all I got was a busy signal. I would have come over sooner but by the time Tragg and some of his men got to my house, and Nina's parents and sister came a couple of hours had passed. On top of that, the police were dusting for prints and checking the house and you know, they asked a million questions and…"

"Paul! Stop! What the hell are you talking about, man? You're not making any sense."

"Oh God Perry, I'm sorry. I'm so crazy with fear and worry, I wasn't thinking." Paul paused momentarily and took a deep breath. "It's the baby, Perry. It's P.J. My son's been kidnapped!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were a number of cars at the Drake home, both marked and unmarked. After getting cleared by the police, Perry parked the Cadillac in the driveway behind Paul's rental and quickly got out of the car. He went around to the other side and opened the door for Della, whose pale face and worried eyes told of her fear and concern for their friends. When Paul had arrived at her apartment she'd been sleeping but woke at the sound of the men's agitated voices. They weren't loud but Della had turned over and not feeling Perry next to her went in search of him. When she saw Paul, her stomach clenched and she knew that something was very wrong. Perry went to her and as gently as he could, told her what had happened. Without saying a word, she walked over to the P.I., put her arms around him, and hugged him. Her only words to the men were spoken in a whisper. "Perry and I will get dressed."

It had taken her but a few minutes to pull on a pair of slacks, a cotton sweater, and to slip her feet into a pair of flat sandals. Not bothering to comb her hair or put on make-up, she made sure her steno pad and pencils were in her handbag and started for the door. Perry had stopped her and put a light jacket around her shoulders, reminding her that it was cool this time of night even if though it was summer. There was no conversation in the car, none was needed. Della snuggled next to Perry, needing his comfort and warmth. Perry had one arm around her as he drove, needing her just as much. When Perry helped Della out of the car, he took a minute to pull her close and hold her tight. He kissed her lightly on the forehead then pulled away and gently touched her face, the small tender gestures letting her know how much she was loved.

They entered the Drake home, and made their way quickly into the living room where they found Paul sitting next to Nina with one arm around her, the other holding her hand. Nina's parents Louis and Beatrice Parker and her sister Julia Taylor were also there. It was abundantly clear that Nina was panic-stricken although she was subdued. It was also obvious that she had been crying and Julia was doing her best to keep everyone as calm as possible. Della was about to go to Nina to comfort her when the stern voice of Louis Parker could be heard, announcing his feelings about the situation for everyone to hear.

"This is all your fault, Drake! I told Nina not to get involved with you. Right from the start I knew this was a bad match. It's all because of your work and your lifestyle. You put her in danger and you put my grandson in danger. Now he's been taken by some nut who wants revenge and will stop at nothing to get it. First my daughter was almost poisoned, then your accident, and now this. So, Mr. Big Shot Private Eye, what the hell are you going to do about it? You have all these so-called resources at your disposal and I'll bet none of them is worth their weight!

"Lou please," Bea Parker's voice was soft but admonishing. "We all know you're upset dear…all of us are…but you certainly can't blame Paul. He's just as destroyed as we are and it's unfair to treat him this way."

"Don't tell me how to feel Bea! Need I remind you that Nina and Paul's marriage is all but over? For all we know he could have arranged this himself."

"Oh for God's sake, Daddy! How could you even think that?" Nina jumped up from the sofa and stood in front of her father. "First of all, it's not anyone's business what happens between Paul and me. That's only for **us** to decide! Furthermore, Paul would **never** do something so heinous. Finally, this is **our** house, mine and Paul's, and if you can't show him more respect then you can leave. I have enough to deal with. I don't need any more stress."

"I'm sorry Princess. I'm just sick with worry."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to." Nina again sat down next to Paul, putting her hand in his.

Louis Parker walked over to Paul. I'm sorry Paul, it's…"

Paul held up his hand. "It's all right Lou. I understand. We're all worried."

Perry decided to say something, hoping he could deflect some of the stress. "Mr. Parker, all of us want the same thing…and that is to find P.J. and bring him home safe and sound. Right now, we have to stay calm so we can act and think rationally. I can understand how you feel and while I don't have any children, I hope to one day and I would be devastated if something like this happened. Della and I are his godparents and we couldn't love that little guy more if he were our own. This is no time for acrimony or blaming anyone in this room. The only one to blame is the nut who took the baby, and let me say that Paul and I are very lucky that we do have the resources we have. Believe me, these men are the best at their job and I can assure you that they will do everything in their power to bring your grandson back home safely where he belongs."

Before Nina's father had a chance to answer Lieutenant Tragg walked into the room and over to where the Drakes were sitting. "Paul, Nina, I'm so sorry about what's happened. I hate to bother you but I need to ask you some questions."

"Thank you Lieutenant. And we understand about the questions. If you don't mind, I'd like Perry to stay as well."

"That's perfectly all right. Now, let's get started."

Della, knowing the need for privacy turned to the Parkers. "Mrs. Parker, why don't we go into the kitchen and make some food. These men are going to be hungry and you and the rest of your family need to eat as well. And if your husband and daughter wouldn't mind coming too, that would be really helpful."

Perry looked at Della and smiled. Mouthing a silent 'thank you' he was once again amazed at her ability to assess the situation and make things easier for him and everyone else.

Nina's family followed the brunette and Tragg turned his attention back to the Drakes. "All right Nina, let's start at the beginning. Just take your time and try to remember as much as you can. I need to know where you were today, if you saw anything that looked different…if you maybe thought someone was following you, that sort of thing."

Nina took a deep breath and began to speak. Her voice quivered a bit but she didn't break down. "Lieutenant, I pretty much had a normal day. P.J. had a doctor's appointment so after breakfast I cleaned him up, changed and dressed him and went to the appointment. I was there about an hour then I went to the market, the cleaners, and finally the drug store. After that, I came straight home, played with the baby, gave him lunch and put him down for his nap. While he was sleeping, I took care of some housework, prepared dinner and even had a little time to rest myself. When P.J. woke up, I was busy with him until Paul came home. He fed the baby dinner, spent some time with him…even gave him his bath…and we put him to bed."

"What time was that?"

"About 7-7:30"

"And after that?"

"And after that, we didn't do anything. I read and Paul was in the library working on this Astrid case. Astrid", Nina spit out bitterly. "I'll bet she's the one who did this. She's the one who took my little boy!" The tears she had been holding back finally came, falling down her face faster than she could wipe them away. She put her face in her hands and sobbed as her body shook in anguish.

Tragg, never comfortable with women's tears, squirmed in his seat while Paul did his best to try and comfort the mother of his child. He looked at the Lieutenant in a silent plea for him to stop.

"Paul, I only have one more question to ask right now. Did either of you hear anything…anything at all that sounded out of the ordinary?

Nina, still too overwrought to speak just shook her head but Paul spoke up. "No we didn't Lieutenant but I'll tell you this. You and your men better pray that you find this insane, revengeful woman before I do because if you don't, you'll have to arrest me for murder."

An eerie silence descended over the room. There was nothing left to say. Tragg stood up and a look passed between him and Perry, who had remained silent during the short questioning period. At that moment both men had the same thought. Paul's threat was straight forward and heart-felt and if Astrid was not found soon or if anything happened to his son, Perry's best friend would indeed be in serious trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 15

Forty-eight hours had passed with no word from the kidnapper. Everyone was on edge, nerves frayed and tempers at the boiling point. Lieutenant Tragg had questioned Paul and Nina but they could only give him minimal information and there was nothing out of the ordinary to go on. Perry had been in touch with Gertie, letting her know that he and Della would be out of the office until the baby was home safe and sound. She promised to keep the office up and running until they came back, efficiency and capability pushing her normal flightiness aside. To this end, Perry also called his good friend and colleague Alex Newman who said he would be more than happy to help out Gertie and the office staff in any way possible. Perry also called Max Stein, who expressed shock and anger and told Perry he was available to Paul and Nina at any time. Of course, once Sara Stein learned of the kidnapping she did the one thing she was best at – she cooked so much food that there was not only enough for 'her other family', but the police, the FBI, and Paul's large staff of operatives as well because the spacious Drake home had quickly become the command center of 'Operation Bring P.J. Home.' Hamilton Burger had been informed and offered the services of the District Attorney's office if need be. He had even stopped by to 'check on things'.

At the Drake's insistence, Perry and Della were staying at the house, although at first Della had vetoed the idea because she thought that Paul and Nina should have as much privacy as possible. But Paul and Nina were adamant and after Nina pointed out that as long as P.J. was missing and all the law enforcement men were wandering around the house the last thing they would have was privacy. "Besides," Nina pointed out as calmly as she could, "Paul needs his best friends close by. We both do." So, there they were, the morning of the third day, seated in the Drake's kitchen drinking coffee and trying to eat. Even though Della had little if no appetite she was ever the pragmatist, urging the others to eat.

"You need to eat," she told Paul and Nina in her calm but no-nonsense way. "You have to take care of yourself so you don't get sick. What will the baby do when he comes home and sees his Mommy and Daddy just lying around moping? He's going to want to play and eat and…"

"**If** he comes home." Nina looked up from her coffee cup with red swollen eyes.

"Sweetheart, please, please don't say that. He'll come home, he has to. We're all doing everything we can to find him." Paul's voice was gentle and Perry and Della couldn't miss the endearment the P.I. used to address his wife.

Nina sighed hugely as her whole body began to shake. "I **know** that Paul, don't you think I **know** that? But it's going on day three, that crazy woman is out there with our baby, and God know what she's doing. Is he all right? Is he safe? Is he warm enough? Is she feeding him, making sure he's clean? She didn't even take his favorite blanket or his bunny. It's clear she took him because she's trying to get revenge but I know enough to realize that the longer she has him, the less our chances are that we'll get him back…alive." The last word brought on a fresh onslaught of tears.

Paul could do nothing but put his arms around his estranged wife and let her cry. He looked imploringly at Perry and Della for help, but before anyone could say anything the phone rang. Nina jumped up from her chair to answer it but was stopped by one of the FBI agents. Cautioning her to wait two more rings before picking up, then to try and keep the kidnapper talking for as long as possible so they could complete the trace, he let her pick up the phone.

"Hello," answered Nina in a calm voice that belied her real feelings.

"Let me talk to your husband."

"Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Don't play games with me Missy! You know damn well who this is! Now put your husband on the phone before I change my mind and do something that you'll all regret."

Nina handed the phone to Paul who breathed deeply before speaking

"Hello Astrid." Paul tried to keep his voice even.

Gone was Astrid's breathy voice. She spoke in that nasal twang that no one could stand. "Yeah, that's right Mr. Drake. I figured you'd know it was me. You know, I thought I could ice your little wifey-poo but that didn't work. Then when I saw Della help herself to food from Nina's plate and she got sick I thought she would kick the bucket so wasn't it a happy accident she ate the food I meant for your wife, but noooooo, not her, not sweet perfect Della Street with her perfect clothes and perfect figure and perfect smile. God, she's sooooo nice…makes me want to gag. No, there was no taking her down, especially since she has the great Perry Mason for her lover. He'd **NEVER** let anything bad happen to her. And you! You only got hurt a little in that car accident. Nothing was working out right."

Astrid paused and an FBI wearing a headset and recording the conversation motioned to Paul not to say anything, just to let her ramble on.

"It's not fair!" Astrid continued after taking a deep breath. "I was going to try for Perry next but with my track record I wasn't having much success so I did the next best thing. It was so easy it wasn't even funny. You wanna hear how I did it? Of course you do. Well, if you must know, I learned from you. That's right Mr. Smart Detective, **you**. All that time I was transcribing my little heart out for the big famous lawyer, I was watching and listening. I saw how you pick locks. You don't even remember but I do. One day, I took some transcriptions into Mason's office that Della had given me to do. You were all in there laughing and joking and having yourselves a good old time. You were showing them how you pick a lock…you even showed me. And the way that Della and Perry looked at each other, well I knew then that no matter what I did he'd never have time for me**. ME, **the person that was there before **SHE **came to work for him. I did everything I knew to get him to look at me and just when we were about to start something, what happens? **She** comes in to interview for the job that should have been **mine** and he hires her the same day for God's sake! It should have been me!—not her, **ME!** So I decided that I would try for you…I would settle for sloppy seconds because you were attractive enough, but even that didn't work to take my mind off of Perry, especially since you were too busy taking out one bimbo after another to pay attention to me. I was so mad. After Della cooked up a bunch of lies about how I wasn't doing my job and fired me, I went to New York. It took me years to get you and Perry out of my system and then I see him and Della in Central Park on that damn carousel in the park! That's when I knew I had to come back and show everyone that they shouldn't have done what they did to me. I even had myself a 'makeover'…That's right, body, hair, make-up, the works. Even went for speech lessons and bought clothes and shoes just like Della's. I tried to call both of you but Gertie wouldn't put me through, and neither would your stupid receptionist. If it wasn't for Sally, I wouldn't have been able to follow all of you around. But none of my plans worked out so I knew it was time for drastic measures…I"

Paul had heard enough. He thought he'd explode but managed to keep his voice calm. "Astrid, just tell me two things. Is my son all right and what exactly is it that you want?"

The FBI agent nodded encouragingly at Paul, indicating that he needed just a bit longer to pinpoint where Astrid was calling from.

"Well, I tell ya, your little brat is okay—for now. Listen." There was a momentary silence then Paul heard the sound they'd all been praying for. P.J was happily gurgling, unaware of the manhunt that was being conducted to find him.

"Okay, Mr. Drake, you heard your kid. He's fine and he'll stay that way for one million dollars. That's right, I want one million dollars. Brand-new unmarked bills, you hear me? I'll call back tonight and let you know where to bring it. I want you to bring it, all by yourself."

"Astrid, I don't know if I can get it that fast. That's a lot of money. You can have it…you can have anything you want. I just need more time to get it."

"Quit your complaining, Mr. Drake. I know for a fact that you can get the money pretty darn fast. Between your filthy rich father-in-law and your famous big shot friend there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to get the dough together." She suddenly laughed almost maniacally, sending chills up and down Paul's spine. "You probably think I'm stupid, but I know this call is being traced. It won't do any good because Junior and me will be on the move all day. I'm hanging up now so you better get started. By my estimation you have exactly 12 hours to get that money and wait for my call. I'll call you at ten o'clock tonight. Ten o'clock, Mr. Drake. You better be ready and no funny business—**if **you and your wife want your son back!"

The line went dead and Paul just stood there holding the receiver. He didn't make a move until Perry went over to him and took the receiver out of his hand and placed it back in the cradle.

The detective could hardly speak. He's…he's fine…the baby…he's fine. I heard him…he was laughing and everything. At least he doesn't understand what's going on."

"I guess we should be grateful for that," Nina said, her voice breaking.

Della stood and walked over to the couple. "Nina, I'm sure Astrid is taking good care of him. And while he may not realize what's going on, I'm sure he misses you and Paul and being home."

"You think so?" For the first time there was hope in the woman's voice.

Della smiled encouragingly. "I know so sweetie, so let's just concentrate on that. I have an idea. Why don't you and I go upstairs and straighten up his room a little? That way, it will be all ready when he comes home tonight."

Nina sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Oh Della, that's a wonderful idea. And wait till I show you the adorable new pajamas I bought him. He can wear them tonight."

As Nina started for the door she suddenly turned and faced Paul. "What else did she say Paul? What does she want?"

"Well besides ranting and raving and letting me know why she's doing all this, she said she wants money and she wants it by ten o' clock tonight. That's when she's calling and letting me know where to bring it. I have to bring it alone."

"How much does she want?"

The detective looked at his wife and his two closest friends, his face grim. As calmly as he could he told them. "One million…she wants one million dollars in unmarked bills and we have 12 hours to get it."


	16. Chapter 16

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 16

Perry Mason looked down at the sleeping form of Della Street, relieved that he had finally gotten her to rest. He lovingly brushed away the curls that had fallen in her face, covered her with a knitted throw from the edge of the bed, then sat down next to her and held her hand between both of his. Lightly caressing it, he again marveled at her beautiful hands and smiled to himself. If only everyone knew the secret…knew what he'd known almost from the beginning – that this beautiful woman with the delicate hands and soft voice had an inner strength that rivaled not only his but any male counterpart. Those hands that touched him so lightly it made him shiver could type faster than the speed of light, take dictation for hours on end and balance unmercifully heavy law books while simultaneously answering the phone . She held her own in any situation and in any conversation, and on the rarest of occasions when she was really angry, could utter a word that would shame a bartender. She was smart and brave and brought out the best in him just by consenting to be in his life.

Immediately after the phone call from Astrid, Della had once again gone into organizing mode. She led Nina upstairs to straighten up the baby's room in preparation for his homecoming, but in reality it was to give Nina something productive to do. Leaving Perry and Paul downstairs with the law enforcement team, she kept Nina busy and away from the ransom discussion. By lunchtime, plans were already in full swing for obtaining the money and exactly how Paul would proceed once Astrid called with final instructions for the exchange. As the afternoon wore on, the house quieted down a bit. Men were sitting around drinking coffee, Perry and Paul had left to pick up Louis Parker and then drive to the bank where the money was waiting. Perry had of course told Paul he'd give him whatever he needed but Nina's father declined his generous offer on behalf of his son-in-law, grimly stating that he would take care of it himself. Della had finally convinced Nina to rest and when the men came home, Perry found his girl in the kitchen, standing at the sink admiring Nina's beautiful garden. A soft warm breeze came through the opened window and Della sighed wistfully. Perry stood in the doorway, silently watching her and a moment later the brunette smiled as she felt her attorney's arms wrapping around her, his touch familiar and welcoming. Drawing her back to him, he whispered softly in her ear, his voice sounding nothing like the booming, commanding tone he used in court.

"Hi baby. I missed you." Perry began to caress Della's arms and she squirmed a bit.

"Hi yourself, handsome. I missed you too but you need to stop."

"What are you doing and why do I need to stop?" Perry paid no attention and now his roving hands found themselves on her waist and hips.

"I…I'm straighten…straightening up…a…a little." Della was trying to stay in control but wasn't having much success.

"Looks like you're pretty much through in here. Where's Nina?" The lawyer was now working on the back of his secretary's neck, leaving small nibble kisses there as well as behind her ears.

"Nina…Nina is…is rest…resting…Peerrrry…stop! Please."

"Why? No one is anywhere near the kitchen."

"But someone…anyone could…could walk…walk in at any…any time. Then what would we do?"

"**We **wouldn't do anything. ** I** would tell them that I haven't had any time alone with my beautiful girl in days and I am starving."

Somehow Della found the strength to turn in Perry's arms. Locking her eyes with his, she didn't as much as blink. "Then sit down and I'll make you a sandwich."

Perry looked so crushed and deflated that Della couldn't help but giggle.

Mason held out as long as he could and then laughed himself. When they both had regained a modicum of control, Perry tugged Della to him. "Come on darling, let's go see if we can grab a few minutes to ourselves. Paul's taking a shower and I hope he'll get some rest. He's going to need it. The men are still here of course, but they're doing their level best to stay out of the way. God bless Mama Sara. She cooked enough to keep everyone fed for a month."

Della shook her head. "She's a wonder all right. Oh, before I forget, Max called. He said to tell you and Paul that he'll be over later tonight when…when Astrid calls. Just in case we need him." Della lowered her head and Perry felt her shiver.

"Want to tell me?"

She raised her head. "Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that's going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

Della eyed Perry quizzically. "Promise me you won't think I'm overreacting?"

"My darling, since you never overreact about anything, I wouldn't think you would do it now so just tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm scared. I'm scared for Paul and Nina, scared for him when he leaves to take the money to Astrid, scared because I know you're going with him, and scared for that sweet innocent baby." Now Della began to shake and Perry saw tears prick the corners of her eyes. Holding her against him, he kissed her soft curls.

"Shhhh…shhhh…I know baby, I know. I know you're scared. But don't worry. We have everything worked out. Paul will go alone in the rental and I am going with Tragg and Burger in an unmarked car and of course the FBI guys will follow. We have everything planned and timed. And I'm glad Max offered to come over tonight. I'll feel a whole lot better knowing he's here with you and Nina. Not to worry darling, not to worry. Before you know it, we'll be back with the baby and all will be back to normal."

"Will it Perry? Will it be back to normal? This…what happened to the baby will probably have long-range repercussions. It will be hard for Nina to let the baby out of her sight and even though she and Paul have pulled together for the time being, no one knows what will happen to them once the baby is back home. You heard Mr. Parker. I know a lot of what he said was because he was upset but he's an influential man and if he has anything to say about it, Paul and Nina don't stand a chance. Then there are the crazy copycat criminals. Once they get wind of this you know what that will mean…and the gossip-mongers! I'll bet they're 'circling the wagons' as we speak. It doesn't matter that Tragg told his men and the Feds to keep everything quiet. All it takes is for one person to overhear something and all hell will break lose. And it's all because of that sick, revengeful woman. I didn't like her when she worked for you and I hate her now…ugh!" Della stopped only because she had to take a breath

"Are you through?"

"For now, but I reserve the right to get good and angry again! That woman is a witch with a capital **B!"**

"Miss Street! I'm shocked with a capital "**S**"." Perry feigned offense in a half-hearted attempt at humor. All during Della's rant, Perry had rubbed her back in the hopes of trying to comfort and quiet her, knowing that she had to get whatever anger and frustration she had out of her system.

"I'm sorry Counselor. I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just that I'm worried and scared and…"

She didn't have a chance to finish. Perry bent down and covered her lips with his, kissing her so passionately that when they broke away, the stunning brunette could do nothing but let her handsome lawyer take her by the hand and lead her upstairs to the guest suite at the end of the long hallway…the room that was far enough away from the master suite, the room Paul was occupying, and the nursery that was awaiting it's missing occupant…the room that no one in that big rambling house paid any attention to.

As soon as they entered the room Della's legs seemed to give out and Perry picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and sat next to her, stoking her hair and bringing her hand up to his lips, where one by one he tenderly kissed each finger. Della began to moan softly and put her arms around Perry's neck. Holding on, she sat up and began to divest him of his clothes, leaving soft kisses as she removed each item. Perry did the same to Della, purposely taking his time and leaving her in such sweet agony she could hardly breathe, let alone think. When they were both bare, Perry pushed her down against the large, soft pillows and returned once again to Della's now kiss-swollen lips. Spurred on by her soft moans, he groaned himself as he heard her begging him, pleading with him not to stop. His hands gently went up to her face, then down to her neck and throat. He tenderly brushed his lips across her breasts with such feather light tenderness that she was left quivering and incoherent. He felt the blood rush to his head. He was lost in a different world… a world belonging just to them. His only thought was to give her what she desired and for just a little while forget the horrible circumstances that had brought them to the Drake house. The last thing he thought of, before the last pieces of their clothing were removed, was that he was glad he had remembered to lock the door.

Afterwards, Della went to the bathroom to shower and came out wrapped in a robe she'd borrowed from Nina. Perry had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and held out his arms. She went to him and he encircled her, pulling her in as close as he could. She looked up at him with a contented smile. He bent down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"Hmmm…I feel wonderful…and it's all because of you, counselor. How about you?"

"I have to say…I feel wonderful myself, thanks to all your attention. By the way, you look radiant, but you also still look tired, Del."

"I'm fine," Della said, trying to stifle a yawn. She buried her head into Perry's chest, hoping he wouldn't see. "We really put this room to good use," she said mischievously. "Do you think anyone knows where we are?"

Perry's grin was just as mischievous. "If they do, they wouldn't care. Anyway, I think everyone is resting or sleeping, which is what you should be doing. I caught that little yawn. It's nap time for you my girl."

Della looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not even tired Perry," she said drowsily.

"All right then, how about if I just hold you a little?" Perry covered Della with the quilt while gently massaging her forehead.

"That feels so nice." She looked up at Perry, her eyelids growing heavy.

Perry tenderly continued to caress her face. He leaned over and whispered softly, "Have beautiful dreams, darling."

Della's voice was very soft. "I love you Perry," Her eyes closed and, in a minute, her breathing became slow and steady.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

As the afternoon wore on and turned into evening, everyone was becoming a bit more nervous. Again and again and once again, the plan was examined, dissected and rehearsed, leaving nothing to chance. Paul, wearing a wire, would leave as soon as Astrid called and told him where and when to go. Perry would follow with Tragg and Burger at a five minute interval, then the rest of the police and the FBI five minutes after them. There would be radios in both cars so Paul would be in contact at all times. Since everyone was unsure just what Astrid had up her sleeve and given the crazed circumstances of the past week, Perry and Paul would be wear bullet-proof vests. They had argued that they didn't need them, but one look at the girls and they knew the vest discussion was settled. Della and Nina set out platters of brisket and turkey that Sara Stein had cooked, along with roasted garlic potatoes, fresh green beans and carrots, and an array of breads and desserts, but no one had much of an appetite. Perry kept his eye on his precious girl who was keeping an eye on everyone else. At one point Della disappeared and Perry went in search of her, finally finding her in the baby's room. She stood with her back to the doorway, hands in her face, head down. He knew she was crying and he immediately went to her, took her into his arms and let her cry. She had been holding it all in with the exception of her rant earlier that day and the attorney's heart ached for her pain. He hated like hell to leave her and for a split second almost decided not to go with Paul but as fast as that thought entered his head, it went out just as quickly. Perry lifted her face, took out his handkerchief and gently wiped her tears away. His lips brushed hers in a sweet kiss and then he put his arm around her, hoping that his gestures told her he understood everything she was feeling.

By nine forty-five everyone was sitting by the phone, with one of the agents sitting next to the extension, ready with a set of head phones. Max and Judy Stein were also there and the Drakes and Perry and Della were very appreciative for their company and friendship.

At exactly ten o'clock the phone rang. Nina jumped, Della cringed, Judy closed her eyes, and the men all took deep breaths. Paul looked at the agent who held up two fingers, then nodded his head. Drake picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Well, do you have the money Mr. Drake?"

"Yes, yes I do. Where do you want me to bring it?"

"Here's the address. 1926 Front Street Fifth floor, room 9. It's a rooming house. Be here at midnight, hot shot. Midnight, do you understand? Not one minute later, otherwise you can kiss your little brat good-bye—permanently!" The line went dead.

Paul sat still for exactly one minute and then sprung into action. With his usual no-nonsense manner he barked orders and prepared to do all that he needed to bring his son home. Everyone stayed out of his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul pulled up in front of a rundown building and brought the rented dark blue Chevy to a stop. Turning off the engine, he opened the door and got out of the car, straightening out his long frame as his keen eyes took in the dilapidated neighborhood. Even though it was June, the night felt cold and Paul could almost taste a sense of foreboding. Looking up at the building, he took a deep breath. "I'm here buddy…don't worry," he whispered. "Daddy's here and he's going to take care of everything. We're going home to Mommy together, son."

Drake entered the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor. The thing was so old and rocked so badly that Paul didn't think it would make it to where he needed to go. It finally deposited him on the floor Astrid designated, and as he walked out of the elevator and down the hall, he heard a baby crying…a baby that sounded exactly like P.J. The detective took off at a dead run until he was standing in front of room nine. He was about to knock on the door when he noticed it was unlocked and slightly ajar. Paul pushed the door open with one finger and walked in. As big and strong as he was, what he saw both weakened his knees in relief and made him physically ill. His little boy was in a makeshift crib constructed from a large crate and placed in the middle of the filthy, crumbling room. Paul immediately went to him, picked him up in his arms and cuddled him while talking softly and gently, trying to calm his fretful crying. Although dirty and messy and probably hungry, the baby seemed to be fine. Paul kissed his little face and the baby immediately stopped crying and started to talk. "Da…da…da…da." Paul put his son down then turned to the other sight, the sight that even a hard-boiled detective like himself never got used to.

On the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood, was Astrid Smedley. Paul bent down and examined the body and determined she hadn't been dead for very long. Lying next to Astrid was the gun which Paul assumed was the murder weapon, given the evidence of a bullet wound in her chest. Paul Drake then did what he normally would never do. Forgetting all his training and all his instincts, he picked up the gun.

Perry and the police walked into the room at that very moment.

Perry moved quickly over to his friend, took out his handkerchief and removed the gun from Paul's hand, and passing it off to one of the officers. Lieutenant Tragg and Hamilton Burger exchanged looks and Tragg walked over to Paul.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come down to headquarters, Paul."

"Lieutenant, this…this is not what it looks like. She…she was already dead when I got here." Paul's voice was shaky.

Perry was seething, angry with both Paul's stupidity and Tragg's hard-headedness. He grabbed Tragg's arm and swung him around. "For pity's sake, Tragg! How can you even think such a thing? You know Paul would never do anything like this. No matter how bad the situation looks…"

"I'm sorry Perry, I have no choice." Tragg turned one again to the detective, who looked bewildered. "Paul Drake, I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder."


	17. Chapter 17

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 17

Perry Mason walked past Della Street without saying a word or making eye contact and went into his office, slamming the door so loud that his secretary's whole desk seemed to shake. The next sounds that Della heard were a string of expletives coming from her employer. She got up from her desk and opened the door to Mason's office. Walking over to the round table, she poured a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee into a cup, turned, walked over to Perry, and set the cup down in front of him. She stood silent waiting for what she knew would come next.

"Dammit it all to hell! Who do they think they're dealing with – some common criminal? Some two-bit no-good gangster? Some stinking little hood? This is Paul were talking about for crissake! **PAUL!** That man wouldn't hurt a fly. He's incapable of anything remotely connected to murder. How could they think he's guilty? What the hell kind of rinky-dink factory is Tragg running? And Burger—he's no better. He's probably loving this. He's been after Paul and me for years, trying to pin something crooked on us. At this moment he's probably salivating thinking about the upcoming primaries and I'll bet he's even called a public relations firm so he can have them take a public opinion poll whether or not this would be a good time to run for Governor for God's sake." Perry was so angry that he shoved aside everything on his desk with such force that papers flew out of files and the pewter ash tray, pen and paperweight set that Della had given to him landed on the carpet with a heavy thud. The cup of coffee would have been part of this mess had it not been for Della's nimble reflexes. The big attorney's whole body gave one big shudder and he put his head down on the desk in an almost quiet defeat.

"Perry…" Della's voice was soft as she put her hand on his arm. "Come on honey, drink this. I'm going to call Clay's and order some breakfast for you. Then I am sending you home to shower and sleep. You're exhausted. You've been up for twenty-four hours straight. You need a break and you need to rest. You won't be any good to Paul if you keep going at this pace Counselor. "

The attorney didn't look up. Della waited a minute before trying to get his attention once more. She was worried about him—worried for him. Paul was in serious trouble and for the first time since she had known Perry, she was frightened that the lawyer wouldn't be able to help him. She had never seen him like this and she knew it was up to her to snap him out of it. When it came to the practice of law and defending his clients Perry was logical, pragmatic, and prudent. He dealt in facts and spent a great deal of time analyzing and dissecting information that was given to him. He was always at the top of his game and Della knew that for a man like Perry being anywhere else but at the top was just not acceptable. However, right now Perry was not thinking with his head, he was thinking with his emotions and at a time like this, that would not do. It was up to her to bring him out of his depression and to get him back on track. She tried again, this time a little more forceful.

"Perry! Are you listening to me? Sit up and drink this **now!**"

The tone of her voice seemed to bring him back from wherever he had been. He sat up and blinked, suddenly realizing that Della had been there all along. He smiled apologetically and reached for her hand. He kissed the inside of her wrist and placed it on his cheek as if to make sure she was real.

"Della, I'm sorry darling. I….I guess I didn't hear you. What are you doing here anyway? It's Saturday. Now that P.J. is home safe and sound I thought you'd be home too. At least that's the last thing I remember you telling me when I brought the baby home to Nina. I would have taken you home myself but I had to get back to headquarters and Paul."

"Max and Judy drove me home so it was fine. At least Tragg let you bring P.J. home instead of one of his men. As for being sorry, don't be silly Perry, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're upset about Paul, I understand that. I'm upset too and you know if he walked in and saw you like this, he would be just as upset. The last thing that man wants his best friend to do is to get sick. And, in case I haven't told you lately Mr. Mason neither do I. I love you, big guy, and I need you. I'm selfish you know.

Despite his mood, Perry had to laugh. Big guy. Obviously she hung around Paul too much. "I hate to break it to you baby, but you Miss Street, do not have a selfish bone in your entire beautiful body."

"Oh but I do sir. You see, I need you around so you can defend all the people who are innocent and who benefit greatly from your brilliant mind and knowledge. If it weren't for them, not to mention every day business you wouldn't need a secretary and I wouldn't have a job…And on a personal level, if you weren't around I wouldn't have anyone who would take care of me, who would protect me and who would spoil me crazy…aaaannnnnd who loves me like no other man has ever loved me. So there, you see, I'm selfish."

"I'm right there with you baby, only my selfish reasons are a little different."

"Oh they are now, are they?"

"Yes indeed they are. But you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here instead of at home where you could be sleeping or taking a bubble bath?"

"There's plenty of time for that. We were gone all week and I thought I would come in and catch up on some things so it won't be so crazy on Monday. I was going to work a couple more hours then go home. I knew you'd be busy with Paul and that I would see you at home later. So now that I answered your question, you can answer mine. What happened with Paul? Did you talk to Burger? What did Tragg have to say? Are they keeping him or did they let him go? Do they have any leads on the killer?" Della's questions came out in almost one breath and in such quick succession that Perry couldn't help but smile. He stopped her by gently placing a finger on her lips.

"Whoa, slow down a bit there, Flash . Take it easy. I had quite a time with Tragg and Burger which was why I was in such a terrible mood. They wanted to keep Paul and I had a hell of a time convincing them to let him go. I told them that the evidence was circumstantial at best. All they had to do was run a paraffin test to see that Paul didn't fire the gun but they still won't back down. They did let him out on bail which I told them was a disgrace…there shouldn't even be a bail amount considered. Then Burger got all indignant and said that we had two choices: bail or no bail. I wasn't about to leave Paul in jail so I wrote a check. I told Tragg and Burger if they really wanted cash I would get it Monday morning but I was **not** leaving without Paul. Then Burger said he would get a judge to 'speed things along' so to speak and he would see us in court on Tuesday. I told him I needed a little more time to prepare and he looked me straight in the eye and said _'Why Perry, Paul is innocent and you always win so you don't really need more time.'_ Then he turned and walked out of Tragg's office smiling like the cat that ate the canary. I'll tell you Della. I was so angry I could have punched him right then and there and I would have too, if Paul wasn't there and we didn't have all this trouble. They finally let us go and I dropped Paul off at home then came straight here."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't Counselor. I have enough to do without springing **you** from the pokey. Now, I want you to listen to me and do as you're told. Drink the coffee and then go to my apartment and sleep. I'll be there in a little while. Please sweetheart, do it for me. Get some rest. Look, Paul is home with Nina and the baby and so is her sister. She stayed with her last night after you brought the baby home. I called a little while before you got here and Julia said that all three of them were sleeping on Paul and Nina's bed and once they woke up she would go home. The baby seems fine. It's as if nothing happened and everything is back to normal—or as close to normal as it can be right now. The men and all the equipment are gone so that's a plus. You can't do anything until Monday anyway and I think that we could use a little time to ourselves. I promise I won't be long. I'll finish here then I want to stop at the market and get something for dinner."

For the first time since he'd come back to the office a genuine smile crossed Perry's face. He pulled Della into his arms and nuzzled her forehead lovingly. "My Della," he breathed softly. "Always there for everyone else…and especially me. You are a wonder. I look at you and see perfection and everything that's good in this world. You are my joy and my happiness and I want you to have just as much joy and happiness as you give me. I want to give you the world. I love you darling, God how I love you." Perry tugged her close once again and left a soft but sensuous kiss on Della's lips.

When they broke away, Perry nestled Della's chin in his hand. "Tell me what you want right now…besides having me leave you here all by yourself."

Della looked at Perry with eyes filled with simple honesty and love. "I want you out of here so I can finish and then we can have the rest of the weekend to ourselves…And I want to stay home and not venture out for anything. I want you to sit on the couch with me and watch a game of whatever sport is in season. You can have a beer and I can stretch out and snuggle in your arms. I want us to have dinner and I want to make it together. And after dinner I want to sit out on the terrace and look at the stars. Then I want you to pick me up, carry me into the bedroom and I want you to make love to me. I want us to stay in bed all day tomorrow." Her hands slid up the front of his suit coat to grasp the lapels and laid her head on his large chest. "What I **don't** want is to talk about Tragg or Burger or Astrid's murder or, as much as I love them, the Drakes. And I **especially** do not want to answer the phone. I love you too, Perry. I love you more than you know. You are the most wonderful man and everyone who knows you knows that's true. Everything will be fine, you'll see. You'll prove Paul's innocence and then all this craziness will be over for good."

Perry sighed knowing that Della was serious about his leaving and so because he would do anything for her he acquiesced. "All right my love, you win. I'll go and leave you alone to finish up. Just promise you won't be very long."

"I promise sir. I only need about two more hours and then the stop at the market. I should be home by one at the latest. I'll even stop at _El Toretto_ and get your favorite lunch. I suddenly have a craving for something hot and spicy."

"Hot and spicy, hmmmm? It sounds wonderful baby." Another kiss and he was on his way, secretly pleased that Della would be busy for the next three hours. He had one errand to do before he went to her apartment and if he was lucky and things went as he'd planned, a surprise he'd been planning would be waiting for her when she came home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Della turned the key in the lock and opened the back door of her apartment which led directly into her kitchen. Noticing it was quiet she thought Perry was sleeping and she smiled to herself, happy that he had taken her suggestion to heart. She set the bags from the market on the counter and began to put the food away, removing the 'hot and spicy' lunch she had picked up from their favorite Mexican restaurant and placing it in the oven, which she then turned on low. In the middle of attending to her task she suddenly breathed in a wonderful scent that wasn't _El Toretto's_ famous enchiladas and carne asada. Leaving the groceries still in bags on the counter, she went in search of this sweet fragrance. She walked down the hallway to the living room and stood stock-still as her eyes came in contact with a truly gorgeous sight.

Her apartment was filled with flowers. Literally every surface – the dining room table, the small side board, the mantle over the fireplace, the coffee table, the television set, both end tables and the corner writing desk all held a glass vase bursting with all her favorite flowers. Red, white, and pink roses, star gazer lilies, pink Gerber daises, and pink, white, red, and purple tulips. If that wasn't enough, there was a trail of rose petals leading from the living room to her bedroom door. Della slowly made her way to the door, convinced that Perry was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She opened the door and if the flowers weren't enough what she saw before her now made her momentarily stop breathing. The color completely drained from her face and she shook so badly that Perry had to reach out and hold her tightly against him for fear she would collapse. She remained silent and her eyes were wide in surprise as silent tears fell unbidden down her face. When she finally could talk her voice was shaky and her words came out haltingly.

"Per…Perry…how…why…how…how did you…. do this…when…there…there was…no…no time."

"Do you like it baby?" Perry's voice was low and gentle.

"Uh huh"

Is it all right?"

"Uh huh"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Uh huh."

Perry chucked lightly. "I wasn't sure if you liked the color. We can exchange it for a lighter one if you want."

"No…oh no…it's perfect…it's…it's not going back. It's so beautiful…I can't…can't believe this."

"It's yours my sweet girl. It's your wedding present…well your **pre**-wedding present."

"It's not mine Counselor. It's ours."

"Yes, darling it's ours, but you know what I mean. Are you okay now?"

"Uh huh, I think so."

"What do you say we try it out?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Without another word Perry lifted Della up and deposited her on top of the soft comforter in shades of cream, peach and aqua, then pushed aside several accent pillows of different shapes and sizes, along with the plump feather down pillows they would eventually lay their heads on to sleep. Perry had to lift Della up because the comforter and pillows were covering the mattress of a very new, very big, very beautiful mahogany four poster bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, the couple lay atop her – their – new bed, bodies intertwined with Della's soft rich curls ticklish against the attorney's chest. They both sighed with contentment, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Perry lightly stroked Della's back, his touch making her shiver slightly.

"Are you all cold, baby? Do you want the comforter?"

"Mmmmmm…I'm not cold Counselor and I don't need the cover thank you. I just need you. Being in your arms is all I need. This is heaven…complete and utter bliss. Between you and my amazing present and the flowers, not to mention the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries that you managed to hide from me, I feel absolutely decadent. You really have outdone yourself this time Mr. Mason."

"I'm glad you liked your surprise young lady. I told you, I want you to be happy. That's all I care about. That you're safe and healthy and happy. I have to admit that I was worried when you walked in here and saw the bed. I thought you were going to pass out on me."

"I almost did. If you wouldn't have grabbed me, I would have wound up on the floor instead of on this exquisite piece of furniture. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey, you can ask me anything, you know that."

"Where did the idea of buying the bed come from?"

Perry didn't answer her right away and Della nudged his elbow. "Did you hear me Perry…are you even listening to me?"

Perry looked down at his girl and smiled. "I am listening to you, Del. I always listen. That's what made me buy the bed. Do you remember when we were in New York last year and there was a bed like this one in our suite?"

"And I said I loved the bed and you asked me if I had one when I was little and I told you why I didn't…yes Perry, I remember."

"Well that's when I got the idea…that's when I knew you deserved to have a bed like this. I just didn't know when I would give it to you. Then by some miracle you consented to marry me and after that it was only a matter of time. I actually ordered this bed months ago, but then we had to postpone the wedding so I waited. This time I was going to wait until right before the wedding but when things started to get out of control with Astrid and you got so sick I didn't want to put it off any longer. It was just a matter of making a phone call and waiting for my opportunity which luckily came this morning. I used Clay's phone to call Jeanie at _Crystal Gardens_ to order the flowers and then I called _Jerome's_ and told them it was a go with the bed but I only had a three-hour window. Jerry and his guys were very accommodating. They were great. I never saw a delivery made so fast in my life. By the way, your old bed is in storage at their warehouse. I thought you might want to put it in one of the spare bedrooms when we move into the new house. There are a lot of nice memories in that bed. I can't see it ending up somewhere else. That is, if you approve of my idea."

Della moved slightly and crawled up onto Perry's lap. She leaned into him and just before she left a kiss on his lips so searing and so passionate that he was rendered quite helpless he heard her whisper, "Oh I approve Counselor, I definitely approve of your idea and I most definitely approve of you."


	18. Chapter 18

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 18

"So Mr. Drake, are you saying that did **not** murder Astrid Smedley? That you did **not** walk into that dilapidated room and see her standing there next to your child and, without giving it a second thought, pick up the gun and shoot her?"

"That's **exactly** what I'm saying Mr. Burger."

"Oh come now, Mr. Drake, do you really want this court to believe that after everything the victim put you and your family through, the poisoned food, your car accident, and finally your son's kidnapping, that in that moment you didn't become so enraged that you wanted to make sure she would never hurt your family or your friends again so you decided to take matters into your own hands and exact your own revenge?"

"Objection Your Honor, the prosecution is leading the witness." Perry Mason rose from his chair, his face granite hard, his eyes holding a dark expression and riveted on his legal adversary. He kept his voice even, though he was now seething. In all the years he had known Hamilton Burger, through all the cases that the two men had opposed one another, this Perry felt, was the worst. Perry was not only defending an innocent man, he was defending his best friend and he would be dammed if he wasn't going to do everything in his power to make sure Paul was found innocent.

Hamilton Burger didn't wait for the Judge Edwin Carmichael to rule on Perry's objection. Before turning away from Paul he looked up at the judge. "I'll withdraw the question Your Honor. I certainly don't want Mr. Mason to get the idea that I'm trying to trick the defendant." Walking back to the table, he came face-to-face with the attorney. His voice was a mix of condensation and sarcasm. "Your witness, **COUNSELOR.**"

"No questions."

The judge eyed Perry with surprise. "No questions Mr. Mason? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am quite sure Your Honor, although I reserve the right to recall Mr. Drake at a later time if need be."

Judge Carmichael glanced at his watch. "In that case, and since it's nearing five 'o clock, court will adjourn until ten o'clock tomorrow morning." Emphatically banging his gavel, he then rose and walked into his chambers.

Paul stepped down from the witness stand and walked over to Perry and Della. Expelling a deep breath the detective put his hand on the attorney's shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Thanks pal, you saved the day as usual."

"I don't know about that Paul. All I did was buy us some time. And not a whole lot of time at that."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Now he wants to go back to the office and have you call Faulkner and see if he has anything to report. Then we'll go over my notes from today and see where we'll go from there." Della's voice was soft but clear.

For the first time that day, Perry smiled as he looked at his friend and nodded his head in Della's direction. "You see, Paul, that's what I mean. Sometimes I swear that the sign on my office door should read "DELLA STREET ATTORNEY AT LAW. I don't know why everyone makes such a big fuss over me. They're looking at the wrong person. I'm just along for the ride in this partnership."

"They know exactly who to make the fuss over. You do just fine Counselor. You were amazing today—as usual. You didn't let Mr. Burger get away with anything. You got him on every point and then some. He knows his back is up against the wall, that's why he tried to go the 'emotion' route. He thought if he was dramatic enough the jury would buy into it. Did you see the look on his face when you said you had no questions? Even the judge was surprised, and he's not one who normally shows any emotion. Yes indeed Mr. Brilliant Attorney, from where I'm standing it definitely seems as if you scored a victory for our team."

Perry tried to respond but was at a loss for words. Leave it to Della. His girl did it again. Just when he felt that things looked their darkest, it was she who always made everything better. He rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to wipe his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he was about to speak when Nina Drake walked through the swinging gate and stood in front of the trio.

"Perry, thank you, thank you for defending Paul, and for always being here when we need you, for…well for everything." Her words were spoken quietly, with a heartfelt genuineness and a slight smile. "By the way, you were wonderful just now. I know that everything will be fine and Paul will be found innocent. You'll see." She reached up and hugged the attorney and kissed his cheek. After embracing Della she turned to her estranged husband and said softly, "Paul, honey I know you probably have a lot of things you need to go over with Perry. I'm going home so Julia can go home to Matt and the kids. You take all the time you need and P.J. and I will be waiting for you. I'll keep your dinner warm unless," she said nodding her head in Perry and Della's direction "you want to have dinner with the 'dynamic duo' over here. Come to think of it, I'll have a plate ready for you anyway. You have to keep your strength up."

Patting the detective twice on the chest she then turned and walked out of the courtroom. Paul's mouth was opened in shock and for the first time since Perry Mason had known him, Paul Drake had nothing to say.

"Close your mouth Mr. Drake. You're beginning to drool." Despite the harrowing events o f the day, Della couldn't help but giggle. That seemed to bring Paul back from wherever he'd been and the friends shared a laugh. When they at last could speak again Drake shook his head in wonder.

"I can't believe it! If I didn't know better I would swear that Nina called me honey and told me she would be waiting for me."

Perry put his hand on Paul's shoulder encouragingly. "You heard right buddy."

Della's voice was soft, albeit a bit emotional. "You know what they say…"

"What do they say baby?"

"Every cloud has a silver lining," Della finished. "Just think, even though all these terrible things happened, something good came out of it. Maybe this will be a new start for you and Nina."

"I hope so," Paul said with wistful hope.

"Well the faster we get out of here and back to the office to go over Della's notes and talk with Faulkner, the faster you can get back to Nina and our Godson." With that Perry grabbed his briefcase, put his arm around his own 'silver lining' and led her out of the courtroom, with their best friend following them, still somewhat shocked by the latest developments regarding his private life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

It was late when Perry slipped the key into the door to Della's apartment. Stepping aside he let her enter ahead of him as he stepped into the foyer and closed and locked the door, Della had already turned on some soft lighting, bathing the room in a warm glow. Mason walked the sofa, removed his jacket and tie and draped them over the back. He sank down into the soft beige cushions, closed his eyes and expelled an enormous sigh. He was tired—no, he was exhausted. This trial and its quick preparation was taking its toll both physically and emotionally and he couldn't wait for it to be over. He would take Della away for a long weekend, maybe even an entire week, then they would come home and finally tie up the loose ends of their wedding plans. A smile crossed the lawyer's face as he thought about the wedding itself and the honeymoon afterward. He had given Della a choice, he would take her wherever she wanted to go, or, he would surprise her. When he posed the question to his beautiful girl she had given him a sultry look and when she answered him, what she said and the way she said it completely paralyzed his lungs and almost sent him over the edge.

"Oh, Counselor, I'd much rather be surprised. After all, there's more fun and anticipation in that, don't you think?" Then she had climbed up onto his lap and began a series of kisses and caresses that were so seductive that they were almost late for dinner with Max and Judy Stein.

"Penny for your thoughts, Counselor." Della's voice floated through the air invading his thoughts. Perry opened his eyes to find her standing in front of him, a glass of scotch in one hand.

Perry took her empty hand and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. He pulled her down to sit on his lap and she handed him the drink then made herself comfortable, snuggling close to his large body.

"What were you thinking about darling?"

"If you must know, young lady, I was thinking about how beautiful and sweet you are, how much I love you and about your surprise."

"My surprise? Oh, my surprise. Well yes I love my surprise and, as a matter of fact, we can make use of it right now."

"What are you…oh, you mean the bed. I wasn't thinking about that, although now that you mention it, I did think I heard it calling our names. But no baby, I was actually thinking of another surprise—the one having to do with our honeymoon."

"Ohhhhhh…**that** surprise. Well as spectacular as I'm sure it will be, I think we should talk about it tomorrow. God bless Faulkner and his surprise witness. He thinks he's the real culprit."

"Yeah, I can't believe he found him that quickly. To think that he was right here all the time, right under our noses, living with Astrid in that filthy flea trap they call an apartment. We were so concerned with getting the baby out of there and trying to help Paul that neither one of us saw the guy's shoes or jacket in the closet or that address book on the table. I'm so grateful and relieved that Faulkner went back and double-checked that room. That's how he found him. He's at his sister's. I never got a subpoena served so fast in my life. By the way, remind me that as soon as this absurd trial is over to call the health department. That place should be condemned!"

"It's already on my 'to do' list."

"Of course it is. I don't know why I even bother asking you to do these things."

"Well you have to keep up some semblance of being the boss."

"I know, I try. How do you think I'm doing…on a scale of one to ten that is? And please be kind, I had a long, hard day."

"I'll be nice **only **because you had such a tough day," she replied with just a bit of sympathy. "To be honest I will say that all things considered, you do pretty well, so I'll give you an eight."

"Only an eight?"

She thought for a minute. "I'll make it an eight and a half, but that's the highest I'll go. Tell you what, if you promise me faithfully that right after this is over and Paul is free, you will take off for a couple of days and rest…go fishing…go to the desert…or just get away…then I'll raise it to a ten. Is it a deal?"

Perry tenderly brushed a wisp of hair away from her face. He eyes twinkled lovingly as he answered her. "Great minds think alike. I had the same idea not twenty minutes ago. But there's one difference in you're my plan."

"And that would be?"

"That we go away together. That's the only way. Either we go together or not at all."

"But Perry..."

"Don't 'Perry' me, Miss Street. To put it mildly, this has been a crazy few weeks and I think that we're entitled to some time alone, don't you? So what do you say? We'll take a long weekend and get away where no one can bother us and…uh…**rest**."

Della leaned in and put her head on the big man's chest. Raising her head a bit, she flashed him one of her spectacular smiles.

"What I say Counselor, is that a good secretary **always** does what her boss requires her to do."


	19. Chapter 19

TCOT Long Range Repercussions Chapter 19

At ten o'clock the next morning Paul Drake's trial resumed with Judge Carmichael addressing Perry Mason. Given that the defendant's lawyer was so famous and successful and that the detective was part of one of the most well known legal 'dream teams' in the state, if not the country, the courtroom was packed. So many people had shown up that a line formed outside Courtroom 1 and three extra bailiffs had been called into service just to control the crowd. The press and gossip-mongers were of course having a field day and Perry swore that if one more reporter asked him a question or one more photographer snapped a picture they would find themselves in court themselves, facing a civil law suit. Della tried her best to calm her understandably annoyed attorney but Perry had had enough. Just that morning, he had turned on the television to catch the local weather report but there was the news caster sitting behind the desk with a gloating smirk reporting that his station had gotten an 'exclusive' with an old neighbor of Astrid Smedley's and the interview would follow after the commercial. Already worried about the outcome of the trial and not feeling as confident as usual, Perry's nerves got the better of him and in a fit of anger, he picked up his shoe and threw it at the television. Luckily it missed, and Della, who had entered the living room at that precise moment, silently and calmly picked up the footwear and returned it to its owner. Mason, realizing what he had done, gave Della an apologetic look and sighed hugely. _'Better here than in court', _she thought to herself, walking over to the desk and picking up both of their briefcases. Turning, she retraced her steps to where Perry still stood, shoes now safely on his feet, contrite frustration plainly written on his face, and extended her hand to him.

"Come on Counselor," she said, smiling gently. "It's time to leave."

As they pulled up to the massive building that was the Los Angeles Court Courthouse, the photographers seemed to swarm Perry's big, sleek, Cadillac. Perry parked, removed the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. Making his way around to Della's side, he helped her out, and holding her very firmly by the arm, led her through the onslaught of shouted questions and up the steps to the courthouse. Hearing the men yell out "Mr. Mason, hey Mr. Mason, look this way please…Hey Perry, how about giving us some answers. How's it going?"

Just before entering the Courtroom, Perry turned and faced the photographers and reporters. He kept his voice even and his face showed no expression but he was clearly aggravated. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I have no comment at this time. When this trial is over I will give you a statement. Now if you will excuse us, Miss Street and I are due in court. Thank you." Amid more shouts Perry and Della disappeared into the Courthouse.

"I'm telling you Della, I'm getting sick and tired of living in this damn fishbowl!"

"Perry!" Della hissed. Shhhhh…someone will hear you. You know how voices echo in this building".

"I don't care, let them hear me. Maybe then they'll stop."

"That's not going to happen Counselor, so all we can do is make the best of it. Right now, all that matters is this trial and proving Paul innocent. When it's over you can rant and rave all you want."

Without missing a step, the attorney leaned over to his secretary and whispered in her ear, a move so subtle that no one noticed. "Remind me to properly thank you later Miss Street."

As the legal eagle and his stunning assistant walked into Courtroom 1 no one could understand how they could smile when the situation was so serious.

Just before the new court session was scheduled to begin, Paul grabbed Perry's arm and spoke in a low, urgent voice. "Perry, the boyfriend's here. Faulkner hasn't let him out of his sight since he found him and the summons was served. His name is Burt Winston. Astrid met him in New York three years ago when he was the doorman in the building where she worked as a day nanny for a family named Henderson. When Astrid first went to New York, she tried to get hired as a stenographer in a law office but no one would hire her because she didn't have a reference letter from you. She took any job she could get – waitress, salesgirl at Woolworth's, clerk at a pet shop, and a bunch of other short-term jobs. Faulkner talked to Mrs. Henderson, who said Astrid didn't have written references, but gave a telephone number of a former employer. Faulkner checked and that number turned out to be her mother's. The old lady pretended to be a former employer and sang her daughter's praises and the Henderson's were desperate, so they hired her, and didn't object when she started dating the doorman and having her mail delivered to their apartment. Every week a box full of L.A. newspapers would arrive and Mrs. Henderson said sometimes Astrid would fly off the handle and rant about how it should have been **her** picture in the paper, and how 'Perry' and 'Paul' just didn't know when they had a really good thing right in front of them. From what Faulkner gathered from friends and acquaintances in New York, Burt Winston shot off his mouth about how Astrid was going to put him on Easy Street. She must have talked our boy Burt into coming back to L.A. with her and he was probably in on her plans for revenge. I have a feeling something went wrong and he's our guy, Perry. I'll bet my trench coat on it."

Perry let out a long, low whistle. "Whew! That's some story Paul. I'll take that bet. Maybe we'll be lucky, he'll confess, you'll be exonerated, and we all go home. I'm ready for something to be easy for once…"

Perry didn't have a chance to finish. The bailiff called court to order, and everyone stood as Judge Carmichael entered and sat down at the bench. He looked down at Perry and said, "Mr. Mason, are you ready to call your first witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor I am. The Defense calls Burt Winston."

"Burt Winston to the stand," droned the bailiff.

Burt Winston got up out of his chair and walked to the stand. He was tall, somewhere between Perry and Paul in height, and had the soft heaviness of an inactive person. He swaggered up to the stand, enjoying the attention, and directed a snide look at the Defense table. When he was sworn in and seated Perry began his questioning.

"Mr. Winston, can you tell the court how long you knew the deceased?"

"Three years."

"You met her in New York, did you not?"

"Yeah"

"And you came to California with her, did you not?"

"Yeah, she wanted to come back here and she wanted me to come with her so I did."

"Can you tell us why you decided to accompany her back here?

"For the money, why else?"

"What money, Mr. Winston?"

"The money she was going to get from you."

There was a collective gasp from the spectators but Mason didn't flinch. He continued his questioning calmly but firmly.

"Could you explain that statement please?"

"Yep, Astrid was real mad at what your pretty little secretary did, firing her and all for no reason. She always planned to come back here and when she saw you and the dame in New York that was the kicker. So we packed up and she told me that after we got here she was going to track you down and demand money. Only she changed her mind. She decided to get back at all of you for the raw deal you gave her. That's where the food poisoning and the car accident come in. When those didn't work out how she wanted, she made up her mind to try something else. So she took Drake's little brat. She asked for all that money and said we'd go away—maybe even to Mexico or Hawaii or somewhere else."

"Mr. Winston, where were you at the time of the murder?"

"I was at my sister's. I have a sister here. She lives in Corona."

"You weren't at your sister's Mr. Winston. What if I told you we spoke to your sister? We spoke to her and she said that you hadn't been there for a few days."

"But I was there, I was at Helen's. I mean I was there early. Helen wasn't home so I made myself something to eat and then I went back to the rooming house. Astrid wasn't here and neither was the kid so I waited and waited. Finally she came back—late. Said she had called Drake and told him where to bring the money. That's when…that's when she told me."

"Told you what?"

"She said she decided that she wasn't gonna cut me in. She wanted the money for herself. She wasn't going to give me **ANYTHING!****...****ANYTHING**! I helped her do everything. **ME DAMMIT!** I helped her get the poison for the food, I helped her cut Drake's brake line, and I helped her take the kid. She acted like she did everything herself but I was there. I helped her and then she goes and tells me that the deal is off. That damn woman. Thought she was going to score a big one and just toss me to the pavement. She stood there and went on and on in that awful nasal voice of hers about how you should have dropped your secretary once you saw her again and realized what a mistake it was to fire her. But she couldn't get in to see you or your detective pal and it made her even madder, so she started with the other stuff. She really had me there. She used me. That stinking bitch used me and then decides to cut me off. I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

"So you picked up the gun and shot her. You killed her for the money."

Burt Winston suddenly went pale, knowing that he had gone too far. "It….it wasn't l-like that," he stammered, his bravado suddenly gone. "I-I did…didn't mean to-to k-kill her. I only wanted to scare her. I p-picked up the gun…it was just lying there. She…she bought it to use….to use on Drake and I was supposed to hide in…in the closet until it was over. Then we were gonna leave the kid, and t-take the money and run. But I was so mad at her…so I picked up the gun and…and told her she wasn't gonna use it. She was gonna get the…get the money and-and then we would tie up Drake s-so he couldn't call the police or come after us. B-but…but she came at me and…and we….we fought and…and it went off…the gun went off…I didn't mean to shoot her."

The court exploded with noise but the Judge banged his gavel and called for quiet. When everyone had settled down, Judge Carmichael looked at Perry and said, "Mr. Mason, do you have anything to say?"

"Yes I do Your Honor. I move that all charges against my client be dropped."

Judge Carmichael looked at Hamilton Burger. "Any objections Mr. District Attorney?"

Burger sighed in resignation and stood. "No objections Your Honor."

"The bailiff will escort Mr. Winston from this courtroom and arrange for his transfer to jail. Mr. Burger, you will take immediate steps to see that proper action be taken against him for the murder of Astrid Smedley. Mr. Drake, you are free to go. Court is dismissed." Carmichael banged his gavel one final time and it was over just that easily. Or so everyone thought.


	20. Chapter 20

TCOT Long-Range Repercussions Chapter 20

The bailiff walked over to Burt Winston and took his arm to lead him away, but he broke free and pushed the man down. Everything seemed to move in slow motion when in reality it was mere seconds. Winston practically leaped across the room to behind the defense table. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Della around the throat with one hand and withdrew a small pocket knife from the waistband of his pants, snapping it open with the other. No one moved…no one uttered a sound. Perry's complexion went ashen and Paul looked no better. The judge ordered the courtroom cleared and then tried to talk Winston into giving up the knife and letting Della go.

"I'm not moving. Nobody's is gonna send me to jail." He glared at Perry. "If you want your secretary to keep her pretty face you better back off. Everybody better back off. Now this little lady and I are gonna leave and no one is gonna stop us so you better get out of my way." He started to move away from the table, pushing Della ahead of him, all the while retaining his hold on her

Della's face lost all its color but she tried to remain calm. She took a deep breath. "Mr. Winston this won't help you. It will only make matters worse," she tried to reason with him.

"Shut up missy, just do as I say and you won't get hurt. Tell 'em all to back away or you're gonna get it."

He moved a little more and Perry saw his chance. He made eye contact with the bailiff and in one split second the bailiff threw the table over. Perry, jumping out of his skin and going out of his mind, took one long stride and ducked behind Winston and Della. One hand hit Astrid Smedley's killer behind the knees. As Winston started to fall, Perry's other hand grabbed the man's wrist and knocked the knife out of his hand. The bailiff and Paul grabbed him and Perry caught Della just as she started to fall

As Winston was being taken out of the courtroom, Perry helped Della to sit down. She was shaking and pale and Perry sat next to her, holding her hand, stroking her arm up and down with one hand and her hair and her face with the other. He spoke to her softly and calmly.

"It's all right Della. Everything's okay now. He's gone…he's gone baby. We'll just sit here for a minute and when you're ready we'll go home, all right?"

There was no answer from Della. Perry looked at her but she seemed to look right past him, staring off into space. Again, Perry tried to get her to answer him but she didn't utter a sound. He looked up at Paul who was just as concerned and puzzled. Then it hit him.

"Paul, please call Marv Kramer at his office. If he's not there, try the hospital and his house. The numbers are in a black address book in my briefcase. Tell him it's Della and ask him to meet me at Cedars. I'm bringing her over. She's in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second time in three weeks Perry and Della were ensconced in a cubicle in the emergency room at Cedars Sinai Hospital. Along with Nina, Max and Judy Stein had been in the courtroom and were now at the hospital as well. Paul's celebration party had been put on hold but no one cared. Their one thought was that Della would snap out of her 'trance' and come back to them. At present, Perry was holding Della's hand and lightly caressing her arm, thinking that she would respond to his touch. Every so often he would say her name or use a tender endearment in the hopes that she would respond but nothing was working. He sighed deeply and was about to try again when Marv pulled back the curtain and entered the small room.

"Oye, Perry. We have to stop meeting like this."

The lawyer realized that his friend was trying to lighten the situation but he wasn't in the mood. He looked at the Doctor through tired eyes and when he spoke, his voice echoed the anguish in his eyes.

"Marv, it happened so fast…everything happened so fast. No one saw it coming. One minute I had that bastard on the stand and he was spilling his guts, admitting to everything. The next minute he had his hand around Della's throat and the knife…" The attorney paused momentarily, drew a shuddering breath then continued. "I've been through a lot of crazy stuff but this is the first time anything like this has ever happened and now Della's in shock…I put her in jeopardy again, Marv. You'd think by now I would have learned my lesson."

"Perry, don't be so hard on yourself. As you said, you didn't see it coming. Della knows that. Yes, she's having a bit of trouble right now but I don't foresee any long term problems. We treat shock victims all the time who aren't half as strong as Della is and they recover just fine. Right now we're keeping her warm and hydrated to lessen the stress to her system. That's why she has an I.V." The doctor looked down at an unblinking, vacant-eyed Della Street. "There is another thing we suggest with shock patients."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes when a person is in shock, and they hear something that means something to them it helps."

"I've been talking to her. I held her hand and rubbed her arms like I always do, but nothing worked." Perry looked defeated.

"Is there something else? Maybe a passage from a book or a poem or a song? You know, just something that has meaning to the both of you. It might just be something small but…"

"Marv! That's it! Perry's voice rose with sudden excitement. "I know exactly what she'd love to hear. It's at my apartment but I don't want to leave Della."

"How about if I ask Max or Judy to get it? They're out in the waiting room and I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"That would be great Marv, thanks. I'd ask Paul and Nina but they've had enough excitement for one day…hell they've had enough for the next five years." Perry dug through his pants pocket and removed his keys. "Tell Max it's a navy blue box from _Sid's_ in New York. It's on the shelf in the closet in the second bedroom…that's my home office. I was saving it to give to Della another time but I think it will work."

Marv smiled encouragingly. "I know _Sid's_ and I know the kind of things he sells and I think you're right. I think it's the exact thing that will bring Della back."

The doctor took Perry's keys and left the cubicle. Perry turned his attention back to Della. He tenderly brushed her face with the back of his hand and spoke in a soft, loving voice. "It's going to be all right precious girl. Everything is going to be all right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she heard it. It had been cold and dark but now it was warm and the darkness was slowly giving way to light. Della couldn't be sure if she'd been dreaming or what had happened was real but all she knew was that she was in a strange place and she didn't like it. And Perry, where was Perry? She thought she heard his voice but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, all she knew was that she was somewhere else, away from Perry and she was frightened. She didn't like feeling this way. She wanted to get back to Perry. He would know what to do. He loved her and he always took care of her and he always knew just what to do. Perry, her handsome Perry, with that beguiling smile, that charming and charismatic personality, that rich voice and those mesmerizing blue eyes. He was warm and wonderful and protective and loving. He was her life…her whole world and she needed to get back to him. Then she heard it again, that warm, soothing, loving voice. This time she knew it was real and she felt his gentle, tender touch on her arms. Perry was calling her name, pleading with her to come back to him. She loved him so much and would do whatever he wanted so she tried with all her strength to fight her way out of the darkness. Then there was another sound, one so lilting and melodic that it made Della want to float through the air. She had heard this sound before, she was sure of it, but where and when? The sound was closer now, not too loud, just loud enough. She heard her darling Perry call her name again, this time asking her if she remembered the sound. A song…yes that was the sound. A lovely, familiar song. Della blinked, once, then twice, and the fog that had been clouding her mind disappeared. She blinked a third time and that's when she saw him, sitting in a chair next to her bed, smiling, holding one of her hands in his and tenderly brushing her cheek with the other.

"There's my beautiful girl." Perry said softly. Noticing questions in her eyes she wanted to ask, he put his finger on her lips quietly hushing her. Shhhh…shhhh. It's okay darling, everything is fine now. You're at Cedars. You're going to be fine. You were away from me for a little while but you're back now."

"Perry, what happened?"

"You went into shock sweetheart. How much do you remember?"

Della thought for a moment. "Not much. I remember walking into court with you and Paul telling us about Astrid's boyfriend and…" Della stopped talking as panic swept over her. "The boyfriend…oh God Perry. He…he's the killer…he knocked the bailiff down and…and then…did he get away?" Della paled visibly and for a second Perry worried about her relapsing.

"No baby, don't worry. He didn't get away. You're safe and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute."

"He…he didn't hurt anyone did he?"

"No, he didn't. They took him away and they're going to book him for Astrid's murder. He's going away for the rest of his sorry life."

"That's good. Perry?"

"What honey?"

"He won't…I mean he can't get out and come back and hurt you?"

"No Della, he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again. He has enough counts against him to put six people away."

Della breathed an enormous sigh of relief then smiled slightly at Perry's explanation. Another thought came to her and she gripped the attorney's hand. "Paul, where's Paul? He's all right isn't he?"

"Yes baby, Paul is fine and very relieved as we all are. Actually Paul and Nina are here along with the Steins. They wanted to make sure you were all right. I'm going to ring for the nurse and ask her to let everyone know that you are recovering very nicely. But first, I want to show you something." Perry leaned over and held up the item that had brought Della out of her trance. The minute she saw it, her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Perry! Oh Perry! It's the one, the exact one. It's just like the one in Central Park. Wherever did you find such a treasure?"

"I found it the day I went to Tiffany's. After I bought your ring, I was walking back to the hotel when I passed a small shop with all kinds of collectibles in the window but the one thing that stood out for me was this. It's an exact replica of the one in the park. It reminded me of you on the horse and how beautiful and happy you looked. So, I bought it and brought it home and put it away and I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

Della shook her head in wonder. "And you had it all this time?"

"Yes and I would have waited a little longer but when nothing I said or did got through to you and I was at a lost as how to help you, Marv asked me if there was something special that you liked, maybe a book or a poem or something that held a pleasant memory for you…for us. That's when I thought of it and because I wasn't going to leave you, Judy and Max went to my apartment and brought it here. And it worked. It really is magic."

Perry placed the music box in Della's delicate hand and she lovingly ran her fingers over the carousel, remembering all it implied. Perry put his hand under the base and turned a small key. The horses began to turn and the song that was playing the night they had admitted their feelings for one another…the song Della loved above all other songs…filled the sterile space around them. Perry got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. Careful of the arm attached to the I.V. he gathered Della to him and cradled her gently in his arms. Leaning down, he began to softly sing the words.

_Love is a many splendored thing__  
It's the April rose  
That only grows in the early spring  
Love is nature's way of giving  
A reason to be living  
The golden crown that makes a man a king_

_Once on a high and windy hill  
In the morning mist  
Two lovers kissed  
And the world stood still  
Then your __fingers__ touched  
My silent heart and taught it how to sing  
Yes, true love's  
A many splendored thing_

_Once on a high and windy hill  
In the morning mist  
Two lovers kissed  
And the world stood still  
Then your fingers touched  
My silent heart and taught it how to sing  
Yes, true love's  
A many splendored thing_

When the music stopped Della emitted a sigh of deep contentment and looked up at her handsome lawyer. "That, Counselor, was better than any medicine Marv could prescribe."

Before Perry could respond, Dr. Kramer himself walked into the cubicle, took one look at his patient and the man who loved her so deeply and smiled. He walked over to the bed, gave her a quick examination as best he could while Perry held her stubbornly and tightly in his arms, then stepped back to give them his diagnosis.

"Well, Miss Street it appears that you have made a miraculous recovery but I'm not surprised," he announced with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am however, requesting you be our guest for only one night so we can keep an eye on you and you can rest…and yes, Mr. Mason can stay. I will have them put you in a semi-private room because I'd rather you push two beds together than crowd yourselves onto one little bed." He paused to grin at them, crowded onto the little bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "Don't worry, no one will know that you're here tonight. I think you've had enough publicity for the time being so we'll admit Della under an assumed name. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go let your fan club know that you're awake and doing well and they can go home. I'm sure they'll want to see for themselves so you'll have some company for a little while. Just uh…ring for the nurse when you can tear yourselves away from each other – only don't take too long. There's a curfew around here and I'm already bending the rules, but it's all in the name of love so I don't care." With that, the doctor walked out of the cubicle laughing.

Della raised her head and met Perry's gaze with her own. "We certainly did have enough excitement to last a while. That long weekend you want to take is calling my name."

"Where would you like to go baby?"

"As long as we're together I don't care. Perry?"

"What is it young lady?"

"I love you. I love you so much I don't want to spend one more minute apart."

"I love you too, darling, and I feel the same way. Now as much as your biggest fan would love to have you all to himself, I think we'd better let the rest of the club in to see you." Perry laughed and kissed Della's curls as she moaned in protest. Extricating himself from his her arms, he laid her gently back on the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Perry wait!"

The attorney turned and faced his precious girl. "What's the matter?"

Della wore a mysterious grin and there was a look in her eyes that Perry had never seen before.

"Nothing's wrong counselor. I just have something to tell you."


	21. Chapter 21

_These are the last two chapters of my story. I had a lot of fun writing this and I am so glad you enjoyed reading it. I want to thank everyone who either left a review here or sent me a message. I am very appreciative and it means more than you will know. Again, a huge thank you to my awesome editor and friend Diane who is always supportive and gives me wonderful ideas and suggestions._

_Michelle_

TCOT Long-Range Repercussions Chapter 21 Edit 1

The sunlight streaming through the window forced Perry Mason to wakefulness. Immediately he felt for the soft body next to his and smiled as he looked down at the beautiful brunette sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful he hated to disturb her but an overwhelming desire to kiss her made him rethink his decision. Ever so lightly he brushed his lips across hers and pushed away the tousled curls that had fallen over her forehead while she slept.

"Mmmmmm…good morning counselor, what a lovely way to wake up." Della stretched languidly then found her favorite position—across Perry's massive chest and his arms holding her protectively. Della trailed her fingers in idle patterns on Perry's chest and the attorney groaned in pleasure. She smiled as she raised her head and her gaze met the man's she loved.

"You look handsome this morning Mr. Mason and so rested. Not that you aren't handsome every morning," she amended hastily, "but you are particular dashing this morning."

Perry kissed her forehead and returned the smile. "I wouldn't exactly say I was dashing at nine a.m. in the morning but thank you for the compliment, darling. I do feel rested even after our eventful day—and night. It must be because I'm so happy. And let me return the compliment. You are absolutely beautiful my precious girl…more beautiful than I've ever seen you. You're positively glowing. How do you feel—Mrs. Mason?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Della's voice was soft as she brought her hand up and away from his chest and intertwined it with Perry's. For a moment they just stared at the source of their exhilaration: their wedding rings. Perry's was a plain white gold band and Della's was white gold as well, but wider and encrusted with diamonds. It matched the band of her engagement ring and Perry had had a guard made for an interlocking fit so she could wear them together.

"I can't believe we pulled a wedding off in only a week" said Perry, his voice holding amazement. "After all, it's the last thing I thought you were going to tell me when you were in the emergency room. Talk about being in shock."

Della's sighed deeply. "It was a split second decision but when you gave me that beautiful music box everything became so clear," she told him softly. "We were getting married anyway but after everything happened with Paul and all those terrible events leading up to it, I was afraid that with our track record we'd get involved in another case and then another or someone would get sick or have an accident and we'd have to postpone it again. I didn't want to take that chance."

Perry tenderly brushed her cheek. "I would have waited, baby" he said quietly. "I would have waited forever."

"I know that Counselor. But this way, the deed is done and now we can take our time moving into the house and decorating it and fixing it up just the way we want it."

"Are you sure you like the house, Del? You know I'd buy you whatever house you want, that new one in the valley was really nice."

"It was beautiful but there's just something about the William's house. Yes, it's older but not too old and the people that live there are such a wonderful family. You know, they wouldn't be moving if Mr. Williams hadn't been transferred. His wife said they have a lot of happy memories living in that house and from the minute I walked in there I knew what she meant. I like old homes that have character – they seem meant to create wonderful memories for whoever lives in them. The arches, the crown molding, the chair rails, those bay widows in the kitchen with the shutters, and the ones in the bedrooms...you just don't find those touches in new houses. I know where I can get the perfect fabric for the window benches and curtains for the French doors that lead to the terrace off the master bedroom." Della continued, giddy with happiness. "And the rooms are so big and airy and the extra room will be perfect for your home office. Those beautiful old floors practically gleam…"

Perry leaned over and kissed her delicious full lips, then tapped her lightly on the nose, interrupting her excited inventory of the house's assets. "All right my beauty, the house is yours. I never could say no to you, especially when you look so adorable with your curls all tousled from sleep like you do right now. I'm still amazed how you made all this happen in a week."

"**Our** house," she corrected him. "It was simple really. I went back to the bridal shop and changed my dress order and bought another one for the party when we get back. You did your part too, Mr. Mason. You called Judge Morris and asked him to marry us and thanks to Dr. Kramer we were able to get our blood tests done in record time. You even called this glorious hotel and made the reservation. All I did was organize the staff so they would know what they had to do, put Gertie in charge, and we were set."

Della paused momentarily and Perry saw the change in her manner, and knew something was on her mind aside from the house and their wedding. "What's the matter, darling?"

"I was just thinking about Paul and Nina. Do you think they'll be hurt because we didn't wait? That we eloped and Paul didn't get the chance to be your best man?"

Her husband smiled and kissed her wedding ring. "I stopped by to see him and explained and he understood. You know Paul. He just wants us to be happy."

"And we want him to be happy."

"Oh I think Mr. Drake will be very happy. He was taking some time off and he and Nina and P.J. were going on a little vacation. They'll be back in time for our party," he told her quickly when a pout of disappointment threatened. "I'm thrilled that the three of them are getting away. They really need it after everything they've been through."

Della leaned back into the comfort of her husband's arms. "Well, I think it's about time things worked out for them and for us. You know," she said quietly, "if I knew that married life was going to be this wonderful, I would have insisted you marry me long ago."

There was no response from her brand-new husband and for a moment Della thought she might have touched a nerve. The subject of marriage had always been a sore spot between them and she worried that she might have hurt his feelings. She waited for his reaction, and it wasn't what she expected. Perry threw back his head and roared with laughter so infectious that the brunette couldn't help herself and convulsed in a fit of giggles. After calming down a bit Perry kissed Della on the forehead and she reluctantly extricated herself from his embrace.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I want to take a bath. Then I'm getting dressed, and then my handsome husband, you and I are going for breakfast. After breakfast we're going sightseeing and maybe shopping. Actually, I plan on taking advantage of everything Catalina has to offer."

"How about squeezing in some time on the beach?"

"Oh don't worry, I plan on our having plenty of time for that. I love it here. I've always loved it here. They weren't kidding when they said it's the perfect place for a honeymoon."

"Our **first **honeymoon," Perry reminded her. "The next one, the one we're going on after the party, will be longer…and it's a surprise."

"I can't wait. You spoil me so and I love you for it but there's something about Catalina. I think it will always be special because it's where we took our first weekend get-away as a couple."

Perry grinned hugely. "I know baby, that's why I brought you here. I'll be happy to accompany you anywhere you want to go today, but I can't wait for 'beach time', especially since you packed that green and blue bathing suit. I love that little number." Perry waggled his eyebrows.

"Glad to accommodate you, sir. Now, if you'll excuse me I will see to that bath. I shouldn't be too long."

"Why don't you come back to bed so we can 'discuss' the rest of our plans in detail?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I really need a bath." Della turned away then turned back and gave her husband a sly smile. "Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

Perry didn't have to be asked twice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got to hand it to you, buddy. This is some shindig." Max Stein gave the lawyer a hearty pat on the back. "Leave it to you Mr. Mason. There must be a hundred people here and every one of them looks like they're having a blast."

A huge smile crossed Perry's face as he answered his friends. "A hundred people is stretching it, but we do have a nice crowd. But I can't take any credit. All I did was go with Della to a few places and let her pick out the one she liked best. To tell you the truth, I liked this place the best, and was very pleased she chose it. Then we sat down, made up the guest list, I had Jim fly Della's family in, and she and her mother and sister spent a week talking to the caterer, the photographer, the florist, the musicians, and presto! We have a wedding reception. We really lucked out because it was such short notice and since there wasn't time to send invitations we had to call everyone but judging by the amount of food and drink being consumed tonight, it all worked out fine."

"I'll say," Max agreed. "My parents are having the time of their lives and my mom keeps saying she knew all along that this day would come."

Perry laughed. "God bless Mama. She's always been in our corner. When she walked in tonight and saw us, she started to cry. She was so emotional Della and I were starting to get worried. All she kept saying was how beautiful Della looked and that she was so happy for us."

"She is and she's right. Della looks gorgeous. By the way, where is your beautiful bride?"

Perry scanned the room in search of the woman who was the topic of conversation. As he spotted her across the room, his smile broadened and his eyes lit up.

"The girls 'kidnapped' her. They're all sitting out on the terrace talking and laughing. I think I've lost her."

"I know what you mean. Once they get together watch out. I don't know what they have up their sleeve this time but it's a safe bet that we're involved."

"Involved in what? Perry don't tell me that you have a new case. Not now, not when you're about to leave on your honeymoon." Paul Drake walked over and joined the three men.

"There's no chance of that happing buddy. The fellows and I were just talking about Della and the girls. They're making plans for us."

"That's nothing new," Paul snorted. "I don't know how they do it but they always seem to get everything right."

"Yeah," Max added, "they would make fabulous social directors."

As his friends talked, Perry looked around the room and smiled. The room indeed was perfect. The reception was at the _Lighthouse_ in Santa Monica, right on the water and known for its spectacular view and delicious food. A popular venue for wedding receptions and anniversary parties, the restaurant was at the end of a road that circled around and stopped about four hundred feet from the beach. The second floor held the restaurant that was open to the public, while the first floor contained two reception rooms complete with dance floors and doors that led to a terrace that jutted out over the ocean. Since Della had wanted to keep the reception small and limited to family and close friends, the restaurant was perfect. The sun was resting on the horizon and its orange, yellow and golden hues slanted through the window, illuminating the room in a muted glow. Round tables covered with floor-length pink blush tablecloths and set with sparkling silver, china, crystal, and napkins in a slightly deeper blush hue rimmed the dance floor. Tall crystal vases held white roses and tulips with just a touch of greenery and were flanked on each side with silver candlesticks containing long white and pink braided taper candles. The effect was like the bride herself— stunningly classic and elegant.

Perry once again turned his attention to Della. As always whenever he looked at her it was like that day she walked into his office for her interview and he found himself unable to breathe. And, as always, every time he looked at her, he thought she was more beautiful than the last time. Tonight though, she looked so beautiful there were no words to describe her. She seemed almost otherworldly and, as she moved gracefully through the room, greeting their guests and engaging them in conversation it was as though she was floating though the air. Perry thought too, about when Della had come to him that morning, fresh from her shower, her curls untamed, her face devoid of make-up, the smattering of freckles so apparent. He had made already made breakfast, which was warming in the oven as he settled down to read the newspaper. Suddenly the paper was taken out of his hand and Della crawled into his lap and snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Softly she told him she wanted to surprise him tonight and would he mind getting ready at the Drake's? Perry thought it was a bit silly since they were married and didn't have to hide from the neighbors anymore, but she gave him such an adorable pleading look and after leaving him with a series of heady kisses and caresses he could do nothing but let her have her way—again. So, in the early afternoon, he kissed Della good-bye, removed his garment bag holding his tux from the closet and left for the Drake's.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang and Max Stein stood there, a huge smile on his face, a bouquet of red and pink roses and a small box in his hands. He bowed, handed her the flowers and the box, which he said was a gift from her husband, kissed her on the cheek, and left. Della put the flowers in a vase then sat down to open the box. She gasped and tears immediately appeared in her eyes, threatening to ruin her carefully applied make-up. The box contained a pair of diamond stud earrings with a pearl drop, a diamond and pearl necklace and matching bracelet Once again Della was amazed at how Perry almost clairvoyantly chose exactly the right gift. The jewelry would be a perfect complement to her dress.

At six thirty, Perry returned home, turned the key and walked into the apartment. Della heard him and called softly from the bedroom that she'd be out in a minute. Perry checked his tie in the mirror that hung over the small table in the foyer and started to walk into the living room. At that moment the bedroom door opened and Della walked out

And Perry stopped breathing and his knees buckled.

Della—his beautiful girl—his wife –the woman who centered his world and completed his life, looked more exquisite than ever. Her dress was an ivory princess style ankle length of summer taffeta with a fitted sweetheart bodice and a flared skirt, embellished with tiny rhinestones and seed pearls, with a delicate lace overlay that showed just a hint of pink blush to match the color in her cheeks. Ivory satin sandals peeped out from beneath the skirt as she stood before her husband, the sparkle in her spectacularly beautiful eyes rivaling that of the gorgeous three-piece jewelry set that glittered so brilliantly at her ears, neck and wrist.

The lawyer was absolutely speechless. He could do nothing but go to Della, shake his head in wonder, gently take her in his arms, and tenderly kiss her. She responded to the kiss, letting it speak for her, telling her husband how much she loved him, what he meant to her and thanking him for the gift. Then Perry put his arm around her and led her out of the apartment to their waiting family and friends.

Perry was brought out of his pleasant thoughts by Chris the band leader. He whispered something into Perry's ear and the big man smiled and nodded. Excusing himself from his friends, Perry went out onto the terrace and walked over to where Della and the girls were sitting. He bent down and spoke softly to her and then took her hand, helped her up and led her inside to the dance floor. As the band began to play the song Perry had requested, he took Della in his arms, holding her gently close. She snuggled into his embrace as the lovely chanteuse began to sing.

_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know  
What it's like to be loved by you,  
I will love being loved by you.

Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,  
The same that smile on you;  
And time and again I've thought all the things  
that you were thinking too.

I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know.  
What it's like to be loved by you.  
I will love being loved by you.

When the dance was over, everyone was invited onto the dance floor and the party was officially in full swing. And before the newlyweds knew it, pictures were taken, endless toasts were made, the cake was cut, and Perry and Della were saying their good-bye's and thanking everyone for coming. They changed into regular street attire and left for the airport after hundreds of hugs, with echoes of good wishes ringing in their ears.


	22. Chapter 22

TCOT Long-Range Repercussions Chapter 22

Della stood on the expansive terrace and looked out over the breathtaking countryside. The sun had just come up and the grass sparkled with early morning dew. Rays of sunlight caught the damp reflection, making it seem as if the expansive lawn was littered with diamonds. It was their third day in Tuscany at a gorgeous private villa, complete with a hot tub and swimming pool. Della smiled, remembering how she had learned where they were going.

_As soon as they had driven away from __their reception__, she snuggled up to Perry and he put his arm around her. Della __pleaded with__ Perry to tell her where they were going, even resorting to __outright pouting__, but all he would say was "you'll see Mrs. Mason, you'll see". Perry drove through the city, out onto the freeway and took the airport exit. He turned into the gate marked for private planes and pulled up next to a large hanger, parked the car, got out, went around to the passenger side and opened the door for __Della__. Linking her arm trough his, __he led her__ into the office and greeted the man behind the desk, who smiled and said, "__Everything's__ ready Mr. Mason. Jim's already __on board__ and the plane is ready to go. By the way, congratulations. Hope you have a great time." He winked at __Perry._

_Perry extended his hand and said__,__ "Thanks Pete, we'll see you when we get back." Perry __circled Della's waist with his arm__ and walked with her to the plane. They boarded and Jim the pilot greeted them__,__ shaking hands with Perry and extending his best wishes to __Mrs. Mason__._

"_We should be at our destination in the early morning." __The niceties concluded, Jim became all business. __ "__We'll be taking off in about fifteen minutes and I'll try to make this flight as pleasant as possible. Make yourselves comfortable. Anything you need you'll find in those cabinets." Jim indicated the console cabinets in the passenger cabin with a nod of his head and then ducked back into the cockpit._

_Della just stared at Perry and shook her head in amazement__, utterly__ speechless. Perry looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you buckled in." Della sat down and Perry buckled her in, then sat down next to her, buckling his seatbelt as well. A few minutes later, the plane __taxied out onto the runway__ and took off. Once they were at __cruising__ altitude, they unfastened their seatbelts and Perry led Della over to the large comfortable couch. He sat down, pulling Della onto his lap, cradling her to him and covering her with the blanket he had __found in one of__ the __cabinets._

_Della looked up at him and flashed him her most gorgeous smile. As Perry gently ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her face, he softly said, "__Close__ your eyes baby and try to sleep. You must be exhausted." __His hands moved to her back, where they made lazy circles around her shoulder blades._

"_Uh huh__,__" Della __agreed__ sleepily. "Oh Perry, wasn't it simply the most beautiful, perfect day?"_

"_Yes it was and you, my love looked exquisite."_

"_Thank you darling. I have to say, you looked very handsome in that tux. Perry?"_

"_Yes darling?"_

"_Can I offer you a plea bargain, counselor?" _

_Perry threw back his head and laughed. "What did you have in mind, Mrs. Mason"?_

"_If I promise to go to sleep, will you get some rest too__…__and will you please tell me where we are going?" She looked up at him and Perry knew he couldn't hold out any longer._

"_All right__, my sleepy girl, I'll tell you." Della yawned prodigiously and Perry knew she would lose the battle with sleep very shortly. His voice was soft and he continued to rub Della's back. "I went to Nancy at the travel agency and asked her to recommend somewhere romantic that had all the things we like to do. We went through some brochures and I think you'll like what I finally chose. We're going to Tuscany."_

_Della sat straight up and gasped. "Tuscany?__...__as in Italy?__...__that Tuscany?"_

_Perry laughed at Della's excitement. "As far as I know there's only one, so that would be it."_

_Della collapsed against Perry and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh my God, I can't believe it! Perry Mason, you are the most loving, thoughtful, caring, romantic husband in the whole wor__…__" _

_Della never finished what she was saying. Perry bent down and kissed her so long and deeply, that when he pulled away she was __again utterly__ speechless. __He settled her into his arms and soon her gentle breathing __told Perry that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at Della and as he held his beautiful wife in his arms, he too, fell asleep, thinking about Della, the past seven years, __and__ the path they had taken that had finally led them to this day and their future._

Della was still lost in thought when Perry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair and as he nuzzled her neck, he said, "I turned over and there was an empty space in the bed. That will just not do Mrs. Mason. It's very early, and I miss my beautiful wife."

Della turned into him and he pulled her closer to him. He gave her a little boy pout and said, "I'm all alone in that big bed. Whatever will I do?"

Della looked up at him and the look she gave him stole his breath. In her most seductive, sultry voice she said, "Well now, we can't have that, can we?" She took Perry by the hand and led him back inside the room. Perry took her gently in his arms and just looked at her. For a minute he said nothing, then in a barely audible tone he said, "Della…Della…my beautiful girl." He gently brushed the hair away from her face. "You are radiant. You have never looked more beautiful and I have never loved you more than right at this moment."

Della didn't answer him. She reached up and brought his face down to hers. Softly, she began to leave a trail of kisses on Perry's lips, working her way down to his neck and throat. She then removed his robe and began to kiss his chest, running her fingers along his sides and up and around to his back. Perry felt as if his heart would explode as his pulse raced uncontrollably. He removed Della's robe and led her over to the bed where he gently rested her against the pillows and began to tenderly caress her body, leaving soft kisses all over her. Della lay back and she responded to Perry's touch, feeling as if every fiber of her being was on fire. She heard Perry groan and call out her name. As she reached up and held onto her husband, she knew that was all was right and she was right where she belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of their stay in Tuscany was glorious. The days were warm and sunny and Perry and Della spent them exploring the beautiful countryside. They went to museums, street festivals, and the marketplace. They visited wineries, and bought wine for their family and friends and even some for themselves. Perry took Della shopping and they had a wonderful day, picking out gifts for family and friends, and of course Perry spoiled Della with a beautiful shawl, a purse, perfume, and a stunning gold bracelet. She protested at first, but he would not listen, simply telling her how much he loved her and he wanted her to have the gifts. He purchased some shirts and ties for himself and Della found a pair of cufflinks that Perry loved. In one shop, they bought several antique knick-knacks for the house and a pair of stunning marble bookends for Perry's office. Every afternoon they went back to the villa where they swam and rested, usually napping together on the large chaise on the terrace. At night, they either dined at one of the restaurants in the village or cooked dinner themselves at the villa. Dinner was usually followed by dancing on the villa's terrace under the sparkling stars.

All too quickly, their honeymoon was over and they were on the plane, flying back to California, once again seated on the couch in the nicely appointed passenger cabin. Perry put his arm around Della as she snuggled closely to him and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a good time baby?"

"Oh Perry, it was perfect, I felt like I was in heaven. Thank you, thank you for the most wonderful honeymoon and thank you for taking such good care of me. I love you…I love you more than anything."

Perry ran his fingers gently through Della's hair. "You're welcome sweetheart. I love you too. Now, Mrs. Mason we have to get back to reality. You know – work, moving out of our apartments and into the house and fixing it up. Think you're ready for that?"

Della looked up at Perry and smiled and spoke in a low voice. "Mr. Mason, reality never sounded so good."

As the plane flew on to California and home, Perry and Della talked about how thankful they were indeed for all those realities…and for each other.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The house at 17 Brentwood Place was decorated beautifully for the holidays. White lights illuminated the trees and landscaping in the front yard, as well as the porch, the windows, and the front door. Inside, there was a fire burning in the beautiful stone fireplace, which gave off a warm and inviting glow. Four festive stockings hung from the mantel and the house itself was decorated with seasonal plants, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, and some fresh pinecones in beautiful gold and silver dishes. A wreath had been placed on the front door and from the chandelier hung the traditional mistletoe.

An exquisitely beautiful little girl who appeared to be about four years old, with a creamy complexion, deep blue eyes, and a mass of long dark curly hair, which tonight was pulled half way up with green and red plaid satin ribbon that matched her dress, was sitting in an oversized blue chair in the large homey living room. Seated next to her, in the same chair was a little boy of about six dressed in his Sunday best. Every so often an adult would come over to the children and speak to them. The little boy would laugh and the little girl would listen politely and smile a familiar smile. A tall, handsome man, dressed in a dark suit walked over to the children and knelt down in front of them, smiling.

"Well, don't you look beautiful tonight mademoiselle. And you sir, look very handsome. But aren't you two up past your bedtime?" He began to tickle the little girl and she squealed in delight.

"Oh Daddy, Mommy said I could stay up tonight just a little later."

"Yep, she did," echoed her 'partner in crime' whose huge smile showed two missing teeth.

"And just where is your Mommy?"

"Mommy," the little girl said, somewhat exasperated as only a four-year old can be, "is busy with John. She's singing a song to him and giving him a bottle and then she has to put him in his crib and kiss him goodnight. Then she's coming downstairs and she wanted us to wait right in this chair."

"Yep," the little blonde hair boy said again. "My Mommy is upstairs with them.

"Is that so?" the man asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Oh Daddy, you know it is." With that, the two children burst into a fit of giggles again.

They were still giggling when a beautiful woman dressed in a black satin ankle length dress with gold and silver threading through it literally floated down the stairs, followed by another lovely woman who wore a silver sheath dress with intricate multi-colored beading. Both walked over to the children and smiled.

"All right you two," the woman in the black dress spoke with soft affection, "there's cookies and milk waiting for you in the kitchen. Then it's bedtime." They started to protest but the women gave them a gentle but firm look and they went into the kitchen without anymore protesting.

An hour later, after their guests had gone home with their children, the very attractive couple went into each of their children's room to check on them one more time. Caroline was sleeping on her side with a pink lamb wrapped in her arms, her dark hair spread out over her pillow in a mass of curls. A small nightlight illuminated the child's beauty and her parents couldn't help but become misty-eyed as they placed kisses on their daughter's sweet cheeks. The little girl's eyes popped open, and she sat up, lifted her small arms and hugged them as tight as she could…and went right back to sleep.

The parents then went in to their baby's room and stood beside the crib, looking at their six month old son sleeping peacefully, flat on his back, with one arm flung over his head, the thumb on his other hand in his mouth.

The woman's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "I'm so thankful for our 'surprise'."

Her husband wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very softly on the lips. "So am I," he whispered. "Shhhhh…come on darling, let's let John sleep and get ready for bed. We could use some sleep ourselves. Seven a.m. comes very early."

The couple walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Perry opened the door and let his wife enter before him. She walked past him into her dressing area and began to change for bed. Perry undid his tie, took off his suit and shirt, changed into his pajamas and then stretched out on the velvet 'fainting couch' Della had unearthed in some antique store and had recovered. Soon his wife emerged from the dressing room wearing an emerald green negligee and sat down next to her husband on the chaise. Perry starred at her in wonder. It seemed impossible but to him, she was more beautiful now than the day they met.

"The party was wonderful baby," he said, pulling her down into a reclining position next to him. "And you looked gorgeous as usual."

"Thank you counselor, you looked pretty handsome yourself."

"Everyone looked great tonight. And P.J.! I swear that boy grows a foot every time we see him."

"He is adorable. He has his mother's looks and his father's personality...and his appetite."

"Lord help us," Perry said laughingly. 'I can't wait to see what profession he picks when he grows up. Maybe he'll be a doctor."

"Or a lawyer like his Godfather. Or maybe he'll follow in his father's footsteps and wind up doing investigative work for John when he takes over your practice…Now wouldn't that be something?

"Perry smiled as he brushed a wisp of hair away from Della's face. And what do you see for our little girl who's so much like her beautiful mother?"

"Maybe she'll teach or be a doctor or a lawyer…or maybe the first woman President of the United States. But whatever they do, as long as they're all happy and healthy I won't care and I don't think Nina and Paul will either."

"I'm right there with you, baby. And isn't it nice to still be able to say 'Nina and Paul' together after what they went through? For a while I was worried they wouldn't make it."

Della nodded against Perry's chest and settled herself in his arms with a sigh. She became so quiet Perry thought she had fallen asleep and was ready to pick her up and carry her over to the bed when she suddenly sat up.

"Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

I love you, I love so much. Thank you."

"I love you too, precious girl. Even though I'm not sure exactly what you're thanking me for, you're welcome."

"Thank you for just being you. For being the most wonderful husband and father…and for everything you do."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Della. You do so much, you take care of this house and the children and still work with me at the office. You're amazing. How do you do it?"

Della placed her hand on Perry's cheek. "It's easy Counselor. I have the most loving, caring husband who encourages me and supports me both at home and at the office. And," she said with a slight tease to her voice, "we have Charlotte."

The attorney laughed. "Yes, she is the best housekeeper in the world."

"She's a godsend Perry. The children love her and I would be lost without her."

"So you say. I have a feeling Mrs. Mason, that you would manage just fine without Charlotte."

"I'm sure I would, but I'm soooo glad we have her."

"I am too. Now, don't you think we should get some sleep? We gave Charlotte the month off so we're on our own starting tomorrow with those munchkins sleeping so peacefully down the hall."

"I have a better idea, Counselor." Della's voice was seductive as she raised half-parted lips to her husband and Perry put his hands on his wife's face and kissed her so passionately and so deeply that Della was left a quivering mess even after five years of marriage and two children. And then there, in the quiet and privacy of their bedroom, Perry and Della lost themselves in their own loving world.

Later Della lay quietly safe and secure in Perry's arms. He kissed her soft curls and stroked her arms so lightly she wasn't even sure he was touching her. As the couple fell asleep, they each had the same thought. It might have taken a while to get here but here was definitely the best place to be.


End file.
